Sangreal
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Baseado nos RPGs de Vampiro, Lobisomem e Mago, com algumas adaptações livres. Aqueles que não têm intimidade com RPG, não deixem de ler as notas explicativas! [YAOI] [SIREM] [DRARRY]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

* * *

**autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**beta:** Bela-Chan

* * *

Era uma floresta densa e fechada. As copas das árvores eram tão grandes que os arbustos se entrelaçavam, formando uma espécie de toldo natural que não permita a passagem da luz. No chão, pilhas de folhas enormes que, misturadas com a água da chuva, exalavam um cheiro peculiar. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo inquietante barulho de insetos.

Era este ambiente inóspito e solitário que servia de estrada para um enorme cão negro que avançava num ritmo ligeiro, porém cuidadoso, parecendo não se importar com a escuridão, só parando de vez em quando para cheirar o ar, como se reconhecesse um mapa invisível através de seu olfato aguçado. Depois de cerca de uma hora de caminhada, encontrou um pequeno córrego e se permitiu alguns minutos de descanso antes de retomar a caminhada. De jeito algum poderia ser surpreendido pelo amanhecer ainda na floresta.

Mais algum tempo e o cão finalmente alcançou a parte mais perigosa da viagem. Sabia que passar por aquele território sem ser percebido seria quase um milagre, mas não havia outra alternativa. Então, o cão farejou o ar vigorosamente, checando se seus inimigos estavam próximos, mas só conseguiu sentir o cheiro da chuva que começava a se precipitar sobre a floresta. Sabia que ela ajudaria a espalhar seu cheiro pelo ar, mas decidiu ignorar o perigo e acelerou um pouco mais, esperando que não percebessem sua presença.

Foi justamente quando estava bem próximo de alcançar seu objetivo que ouviu o barulho que tanto temia: um longo e poderoso uivo, que ele sabia ser um alerta para um grupo nada amistoso de companheiros. O cão agora corria com todas as suas forças, amaldiçoando a chuva que se tornara forte o suficiente para atravessar a proteção das árvores.

Logo percebeu que havia alguns pares de patas em seu encalço, mas tentou não se desesperar. Apenas correu, sem olhar pra trás ou para os lados, tomando todo o cuidado para não escorregar na terra molhada, enquanto os uivos se multiplicavam mais e mais, na mesma proporção em que aumentavam os seus perseguidores.

Até que o inevitável aconteceu. Assim que o cão negro conseguiu vencer um pequeno declive, quase rolando junto com as folhas secas que se acumulavam, três lobos surgiram bem a sua frente, numa velocidade espantosa. Mas, apesar de cercado, o enorme cachorro não se deu por vencido e adquiriu uma postura de guerra, presas perigosamente à mostra, olhos brilhando de antecipação. Seus grunhidos hostis foram imediatamente aceitos e retribuídos, segundos antes do primeiro lobo se jogar na sua direção, fazendo com que ambos rolassem pelo chão, entre ganidos e mordidas.

Era uma batalha desigual, ninguém tinha dúvidas disso. Assim que se via temporariamente livre das presas de um, logo o cão tinha que se atracar com outro lupino. Não demorou muito para que a dor e o cansaço começassem a se mostrar evidentes, mas por mais que procurasse, ele não encontrava uma brecha pra escapar. A enorme perda de sangue também não ajudava.

Mas, apesar de muito ferido, ele sabia que não havia a menor possibilidade de se render ali. Por mais que seus inimigos fossem numerosos e terríveis, ele tinha uma missão pra cumprir e não poderia morrer de jeito nenhum. Este simples pensamento o incentivou a continuar lutando ferozmente, ao mesmo tempo que usava seu poder para convocar seus possíveis aliados que estivessem por perto **(1)**. E apesar daquela floresta não abrigar muitos animais que pudessem fazer frente àquela numerosa e saudável alcatéia, o surgimento de um bando de morcegos, bem como de alguns insetos e outros predadores menores no campo de batalha pelo menos serviu para que o cão pudesse escapar e correr por alguns instantes, antes de ser novamente caçado por seus antagonistas, mais furiosos do que nunca por terem sido obrigados a dividir suas forças.

Trocaram mordidas até que o cão sentiu-se resvalar a fronteira da inconsciência. Mas apesar de saber que se entregar ao sono naquele momento significaria a morte, suas feridas pareciam se multiplicar, explodindo numa dor insuportável, a ponto de impedi-lo sequer de pensar. O cão ainda tentou se arrastar para longe de seus predadores, mas era inútil.

Amaldiçoando sua falta de sorte, ele finalmente se entregou ao torpor.

**

* * *

- Você está bem? - Ouviu uma voz masculina lhe perguntar assim que abriu os olhos com dificuldade.**

Que pergunta idiota, é claro que não estava bem. Sentia uma dor lancinante por todo o corpo, como se tivessem martelado vários pregos nos braços, tronco e pernas. Mas por algum motivo que no momento nem lhe interessava descobrir, estava vivo.

Vivo e seguro, deitado numa cama confortável.

- Que bom que acordou... você passou duas noites adormecido - a mesma voz se fez ouvir pela segunda vez - mas é espantoso ver a rapidez com que se curou daqueles ferimentos horríveis...

Sirius olhou pela primeira vez para o seu interlocutor no exato instante em que ouviu o estalar desagradável de um fósforo sendo riscado na caixa. Recuou inconscientemente, se encolhendo na cama de forma quase imperceptível ao ver a chama nascente alcançar o pavio de uma vela, ao mesmo tempo em que revelava uma figura magra, de olhos castanhos e cabelos lisos enfeitando seu rosto sereno e aparentemente cansado.

- Oh, me desculpe. - ele percebeu e afastou a vela - esqueci que vocês não gostam de fogo **(2)**... é até engraçado... alguém que enfrentou uma dezena de lupinos furiosos ter medo de uma chama tão pequena como essa...

- Quem é você? - ele decidiu cortar o assunto, apreciando muito pouco o fato daquele total estranho estar falando de seus medos.

- Remus Lupin. Muito prazer.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome, seu tronco dando um salto instantaneamente.

- Então você é Remus Lupin? - Ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta de dor graças ao movimento descuidado.

- Sim... e o senhor deve ser Sirius Black. - Ele adivinhou - Estava a sua espera.

- Sou eu mesmo. Em osso e bem menos carne graças a esses malditos lupinos. - ele resmungou, irritado.

- Não fale assim, foi você quem invadiu o território deles e não o contrário. - Remus o repreendeu imediatamente, arrancando mais uma careta de seu interlocutor, desta vez de flagrante insatisfação.

- Não fiz isso propriamente porque estava a passeio, sabia? Tenho uma mensagem de Dumbledore para entregar. - Sirius arrancou o cordão que usava e o estendeu para o outro homem.

- O que é isso? - Lupin perguntou, fazendo uma cara engraçada para a pedra azul que enfeitava uma fita grosseira de couro.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo mal humorado e então segurou a mão livre de Lupin.

- O que está fazen... - Remus arregalou os olhos ao ver que Sirius puxava sua mão em direção à boca, pressionando as presas pontudas seu dedo indicador - ai!

Indiferente, Sirius esfregou o dedo machucado na pedra, sem muita delicadeza. No mesmo instante ela se partiu em duas para revelar um pedaço de papel em seu interior. Remus o pegou e começou a ler, num misto de curiosidade e confusão e, ao final, Sirius notou que o rosto do outro se empalidecia um pouco.

- Não posso fazer isso. - Ele finalmente falou após minutos de silêncio pensativo.

- Não pode fazer o quê? - Sirius já tinha alguma idéia do que o outro estava falando, mas preferiu se fazer de inocente.

- Não posso partir daqui com você. - Remus complementou.

- Ora... - Sirius se remexeu da cama - eu não vou fazer nada com você, mesmo você sendo o que é... Ordem de cima, sabe?

Se Remus se sentiu ofendido com aquelas palavras, não o demonstrou. Parecia ter outras prioridades, como questionar a razoabilidade daquela mensagem.

- Dumbledore não pode me pedir isso! Eu não posso deixar a minha casa, ainda mais para ir ao encontro dele, eu jamais seria aceito de volta.

- Concordo que trazer um lobisomem pro meio de um monte de vampiros empoeirados não foi a idéia mais brilhante que o velho já teve. - e então, aduziu em tom de quem não queria nada - Mas ele me falou meio por alto que você está correndo risco de vida aqui.

Remus olhou pra o outro.

- Não há como viver próximo de uma tribo lupina sem arriscar a vida. O risco sempre existiu...

- É o mesmo entre nós. - Sirius concordou, indiferente - Mas se Dumbledore acha que um lobisomem como você estaria mais seguro em meio a vampiros, é sinal de que você realmente corre perigo de vida aqui.

Remus respirou fundo:

- Por favor, volte e responda que eu agradeço o convite, mas não vou.

- Dumbledore esperava por essa resposta.

- Esperava?

- Sim... e me instruiu a não voltar até que você estivesse convencido a vir comigo.

Remus não se abalou.

- E como pretende fazer isso? Pela força?

- Eu não sou louco a ponto de tentar arrastar um lobisomem de seu próprio território à força. E mesmo se fosse, tenho que reconhecer que não estou na minha melhor condição física no momento.

- Se não pretende me levar à força sugiro que desista, Sr. Black. Eu nunca sairei dessas terras, muito menos com o senhor.

- Nunca diga dessa água não beberei. É um ditado humano muito sábio. - Sirius comentou, tentando cruzar os braços, mas se descobrindo impedido pelas faixas - Droga...

- Não se mexa. - Remus avisou.

A resposta de Sirius foi puxar impaciente as faixas que o prendiam, na tentativa de desfazer-se delas.

- Não faça isso!

- Essas faixas são inúteis! Eu sou um vampiro, esqueceu? - Sirius respondeu, irritado.

- Não, não me esqueci. - Remus não perdeu a paciência, enquanto tentava afastar as mãos do outro dos curativos - Não seja teimoso, sim? Você é um vampiro, mas foi atingido por presas lupinas, não se esqueça disso.

- E daí que são presas lupinas?

- E daí que elas ferem mais profundamente do que você imagina. Não é assim tão fácil se curar de um ferimento desses. Você foi atacado por mais de trinta lobos. É um milagre estar vivo.

Sirius ficou alguns segundos pensativo, como se ponderasse a idéia.

- Falando nisso... como foi que isso aconteceu? Quando eu desmaiei tinha mais de três lobos pendurados na minha garganta.

- Eu os distraí e o arrastei dali. - Remus respondeu, parecendo não muito orgulhoso de seu feito.

- Eles não devem ter ficado muito contentes...

- Bem... não importa. Pelo menos eles pensam que você fugiu e estão calmos. É bom que aproveite a oportunidade pra fugir.

- Desculpe, mas isso está fora de cogitação.

- Como é? - Remus olhou pra ele, confuso.

- Eu te disse que não poderia voltar sem você e não pretendo fazer isso.

- E eu creio que te disse que não vou com você.

- Temos um impasse então. - Sirius comentou e como Remus não se importou em lhe dar alguma resposta, emendou - Bem, acho que serei seu hóspede por enquanto...

Remus pareceu ter sido picado por um inseto, mas quando respondeu não demonstrou nem a metade do aborrecimento que sentia.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. A casa é protegida, mas se o líder descobrir que estou escondendo um vampiro aqui nós dois seremos mortos.

Sirius ajeitou os travesseiros com um gesto teatral antes de responder no seu melhor tom de cinismo:

- Bem, eu não dou a mínima.

Remus tinha uma boa resposta para aquela frase insolente. Mas antes mesmo de abrir a boca, percebeu que o vampiro dormira.

**

* * *

Remus foi obrigado a proteger sua casa magicamente para impedir que os demais percebessem a presença nefasta de Sirius. Quase uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que o lobisomem tinha resgatado o vampiro da morte certa e o abrigado sob seu teto Mas o fato dele se recusar a partir era um empecilho que ele jamais havia previsto e Remus não sabia o que fazer a respeito.**

O que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça para lhe enviar uma proposta tão absurda, ainda mais por meio de um mensageiro como aquele? Remus suspirou, olhando para o vampiro adormecido atentamente. Ainda era de manhã e ele sabia que demoraria a acordar. Seus cabelos longos e pretos estavam espalhados de forma desorganizada, fazendo um bonito contraste com sua palidez cadavérica. Remus não pôde deixar de reparar que o peito de Sirius não se movia, como se esperaria de um humano comum. Óbvio, ele pensou, aquele homem estava morto, não precisava respirar. Mas ainda assim, aquilo lhe parecia muito estranho e sua própria natureza lupina lhe ensinara a ver coisas desse tipo como algo muito errado.

Criaturas da noite como aquele vampiro pareciam sempre muito indefesas durante as manhãs. Um simples movimento e Remus poderia acabar de uma vez com aquele problema, tornando aquele sono eterno.

Desviou o rosto.

Mas claro, não poderia fazer isso de modo algum. Sirius era um homem de Dumbledore e isso era motivo suficiente para que Remus não se atrevesse a fazer coisa alguma contra ele. Não por medo, mas porque ambos tinham inimigos em comum e precisavam unir suas forças se quisessem destruí-los. Por mais que a aliança entre um lobisomem e um vampiro fosse algo inédito e até impensável, as coisas haviam mudado. Havia muita coisa em jogo.

Remus estalou os lábios e só então encarou o vampiro novamente. Sirius Black... Alguma coisa lhe dizia que enfrentaria muita encrenca por causa dele.

**

* * *

- Está com fome? - uma voz cínica feriu seus ouvidos.**

Sirius olhou pra cima, um misto de ódio e desespero estampado em seus olhos, e viu aquele ser odiável por trás das barras de ferro enferrujadas que o tornavam prisioneiro. Apesar da escuridão total, Sirius pôde ver claramente o sorriso tranqüilo do outro. Uma balde de madeira estava bem seguro em suas mãos.

- O que você quer de mim, Severus?

- Ora, não seja tão orgulhoso... Está com fome ou não?

- Desça aqui e eu te respondo. - desafiou.

- Você não muda mesmo... Até quando vai manter essa pose orgulhosa?

- Até quando eu enfiar as minhas garras na sua cara, seu desgraçado. - Sirius gritou - Desça aqui!

- Agradeço muito o convite, mas acredite, não me sinto tentado a me arrastar no esgoto junto com você. Vim apenas entregar seu jantar... Confesso que o prato principal não é dos mais apetitosos, mas acredito que você não vai recusar. - dizendo isso, virou o balde num movimento seco, despejando o seu conteúdo fosso abaixo. Uma dezena de ratos guinchou freneticamente ao se ver de uma hora pra outra em queda livre.

Sirius teve que proteger o rosto com os braços para não ser atingido pelos animais. Trincou os dentes quando ouviu o barulho dos ratos se chocando contra a água lodosa na qual estava enfiado até a cintura.

- Oh, sim... - Snape falou como se lembrado de repente daquela última informação - Não perca o seu tempo em tentar usar o seu poder sobre eles. Esses ratos provaram do meu sangue... Você sabe o que isso significa **(3)**. Bom apetite.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, o vampiro se retirou, deixando Sirius pra trás. Segundos depois, o outro arrancava os animais da água apressadamente, cravando os dentes com força em sua carne molhada e mal-cheirosa.

Naquele momento, a fome era mais forte do que seu orgulho.

**

* * *

Sirius abriu os olhos. Se seu coração estivesse vivo certamente estaria batendo freneticamente agora. Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de se recuperar do pesadelo, o vampiro se deparou com os olhos castanhos de Remus que o encaravam como se este fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos e temores mais íntimos.**

De repente, ele sentiu que não era a primeira vez que sentia aquele par de olhos queimarem sua alma e este pensamento não lhe agradou nenhum pouco. Tanto que suas presas se sobressaltaram e ele soltou um ruído predador antes de ameaçar.

- Não me olhe desse jeito!

_Continua..._

* * *

Notas da Autora:

**(1)Animalismo**: É um dos poderes (ou disciplinas) que Sirius possui. Ele tem empatia com animais e pode chamá-los para que o auxiliem numa luta. O fato dele se transformar em cachorro também é um poder chamado Metamorfose.

**(2) _Rötschreck_**: Consiste no medo provocado pelo instinto de autopreservação de um vampiro. Já tendo experimentado a morte uma vez, todo o vampiro reage com temor a qualquer ameaça potencial a sua não-vida. Seja o fogo, ou a luz solar, ou mesmo uma amostra de fé verdadeira. Quando totalmente tomado pelo terror, um vampiro foge cegamente dessas ameaças. Porém, este estado é considerado vergonhoso e evitado pelos vampiros a todo o custo. No caso, apesar da primeira reação de Sirius ao fogo ter sido de medo, ele a controlou rapidamente da forma que pôde.

**(3) _Vitae_**: É o nome que se dá ao sangue vampírico. Em suma, esta é a fonte de poder de todos os vampiros. Não se pode provar do sangue de um vampiro e permanecer imune. Quanto mais vezes uma pessoa, ou vampiro provar da _vitae_, mais ligado ele estará ao seu dono. A partir da 3ª vez que um humano, ou vampiro ingere _vitae_ em noites diferentes, ocorre um laço permanente entre vassalo e regente, chamado de Laço de Sangue. Vampiros costumam usar esta técnica para escravizar humanos, ou animais, transformando-os nos chamados carniçais. Um carniçal ama seu mestre incondicionalmente e está ligado a ele. Uma vez consolidado o laço de sangue, a _vitae_ de outro vampiro não tem efeito algum sobre o vassalo. Assim, Severus quis dizer que aqueles ratos eram seus carniçais e, portanto, fiéis a ele.

* * *

**revisado**: 25/06/06


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Remus não saberia explicar o que tinha acontecido se lhe pedissem. Tudo tinha sido rápido demais. Num segundo aquele vampiro maluco estava dormindo como o cadáver que certamente era e no outro, aqueles terríveis olhos cinzas despejavam labaredas de ódio contra ele. Surpreso, Remus o viu arreganhar as presas pra ele e ameaçar num tom que não admitia dúvidas:

- Não me olhe desse jeito!

A reação do Lupin foi imediata. Seu instinto de lobisomem era tão forte quanto parecia ser o daquele vampiro, e se Sirius queria mostrar seus caninos, pois muito bem; Remus também tinha uma arcada dentária privilegiada para expor.

Foi pensando assim que o licantropo retribuiu os grunhidos de Sirius, os dentes arreganhados de maneira selvagem, sem demonstrar o menor medo do desafio que o outro lhe lançara simplesmente por olhar pra ele.

Aproximaram os rostos até quase se encostar, sem parar de grunhir, aguardando apenas uma brecha para atacar.

Passados alguns segundos nesse enfrentamento, o primeiro a se controlar foi o próprio Sirius. Como se tivesse despertado de um feitiço, o vampiro se recompôs tão rapidamente quanto havia perdido o controle e afastou-se de Lupin.

- O que deu em você? - o lobisomem quase gritou. Sua respiração sobressaltada, cada pêlo do seu corpo arrepiado de raiva, o lobo dentro dele totalmente desperto.

Sirius apenas retribuiu o olhar cortante do outro, deixando claro que não iria lhe conceder qualquer explicação. Por outro lado, Remus decidiu que não estava realmente interessado e, resgatando sua calma habitual, tornou a sentar-se na cadeira do lado da cama.

- Por que você fica aqui o tempo todo? - o vampiro perguntou malcriadamente.

- Só porque os curativos que lhe fiz não funcionam se eu não estiver por perto. - Remus respondeu, já demonstrando sua calma e autocontrole peculiar.

- Já disse que não preciso desses seus malditos curativos! Posso me curar sozinho.

- E eu já disse que você está enganado. - Remus rebateu - E a última coisa que eu quero é um vampiro definhando na minha casa. Quero você saudável e fora daqui antes da próxima lua cheia!

- Está perdendo o seu tempo, eu não vou sair daqui a menos que você concorde em vir comigo!

- Isso veremos. - Remus prometeu sem demonstrar sequer um traço de descontentamento.

* * *

Sirius cumpriu sua promessa. Mesmo depois de se curar por completo, ele não fez menção de deixar aquele lugar. Remus se viu incapaz de fazer algo para convencê-lo de que permanecer naquele lugar era uma enorme loucura. E assim as noites foram passando sem que nenhum dos dois demonstrasse a menor intenção de ceder.

- Preciso sair pra caçar. - Sirius anunciou numa dessas noites, depois de ficar cerca de meia hora olhando pela janela da pequena sala de estar de Remus.

- Ainda está com fome? - Remus levantou os olhos do livro em que estivera enfiado nas últimas horas - Eu vou lá fora e...

- Você não entendeu... - Sirius então fez questão de repetir num tom bem lento, como se de outra forma o outro não entendesse - Eu preciso sair pra caçar!

- Eu ouvi bem. - Remus franziu as sobrancelhas; Não estava acostumado a ser tratado como idiota - Acontece que você não pode sair e sabe muito bem disso.

- Por que eu não posso sair? Hoje não é Lua cheia!

- Não seja tolo. - Remus respondeu, mais pra se vingar do que pra expressar uma opinião - Lobisomens não deixam de ser o que são só porque não estão na forma lupina. Além disso, muitos deles são originalmente lobos. Não é prudente um vampiro ficar andando por aí e você sabe bem disso.

- Hunf! - Sirius cruzou os braços, mas não demorou nada para que deixasse de lado sua pose arrogante. - Eu não agüento mais ficar preso aqui dentro sem fazer nada!

- Eu sei, mas você precisa ter um pouco de paciência se não quiser acabar morrendo. - Remus insistiu, paciente.

- Maldição! Da última vez que estive aqui esses malditos lupinos não saíam atacando desse jeito o primeiro vampiro de passagem que viam pela frente. Pelo menos os dos meus eles nunca fizeram tanta questão de caçar.

- Você é um Gangrel 1, não é mesmo?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. - Sirius respondeu, desinteressado.

- Meu pai costumava permitir a passagem de vocês por aqui. Mas isso tem mais de dez anos. O atual líder caça todos os vampiros. - Remus falou para, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, se corrigir - Quase todos.

- Bem, tem mais de 10 anos que eu não passo por aqui. - Sirius sentou-se em cima da mesa sem a menor cerimônia - Então quer dizer que você é da família real?

- Como assim? - Remus perguntou.

- Você não acabou de dizer que era filho do líder? Então quer dizer que você é uma espécie de príncipe, ou sei lá qual é o nome que vocês dão a isso.

- Não existe família real entre os lupinos. - Remus ensinou - Só existe a lei do mais forte. Greyback venceu o meu pai e agora é o líder.

- Hum... Não posso dizer que entre os vampiros seja diferente. - Sirius ponderou - Mas não importa mais, pelo menos não pros do meu clã.

- Fiquei sabendo que vocês não fazem mais parte da Camarilla 2.

- Você parece saber demais sobre nós para um lupino. - Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto brincava com um peso de papel que enfeitava a mesa.

- Isso te incomoda? - Remus respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Não, não realmente. - Sirius desconversou - Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, nós nos desligamos.

- Então por que você ainda trabalha pro Dumbledore?

- Eu não trabalho pra ele. - Sirius respondeu, tentando disfarçar o mau humor que aquela sugestão lhe provocava, enquanto jogava o objeto pesado pra cima e o pegava no ar com agilidade - Estamos apenas trocando favores.

- Certo. - Remus respondeu, nem pensando na possibilidade de perguntar que espécie de troca de favores faria com que um vampiro se metesse no meio de um covil de lobos.

- Dumbledore me falou um pouco desse Fenrir Greyback. – Sirius, por sua vez, tomou o cuidado de desviar o rumo da conversa na direção que mais o interessava - Mas ele não é nenhuma novidade pra mim.

- Está tentando dizer que o conhece? - Lupin arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, sim... - Sirius confirmou de imediato - Bem, claro que não fomos formalmente apresentados nem nada desse tipo, mas eu já o vi faz muito tempo e cercado do pior tipo de companhia.

- Do que está falando?

Sirius deu um sorriso torto, mas seus olhos deixavam claro que a simples menção daquele nome não lhe provocava o menor prazer.

- Do Sabá 3.

* * *

- Alguma notícia de Sirius? - Minerva perguntou a um atarefado vampiro, que quase se confundia em meio a pilhas e pilhas de documentos.

Albus Dumbledore levantou os olhos de sua leitura para encarar sua interlocutora, ajeitou os óculos de meia-lua que haviam escorregado no nariz aquilino e só então respondeu:

- Nenhuma. Mas eu esperava que ele encontrasse algumas dificuldades.

Minerva deixou escapar algo próximo de um suspiro antes de sentar-se na cadeira, bem à frente de Dumbledore. Ele não pode deixar de reparar naquela pequena demonstração de ansiedade.

- Não se preocupe. Aquele vampiro já passou por umas boas, você sabe...

- Não estou exatamente preocupada, Albus. - Minerva talvez fosse a única que poderia se gabar de poder chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome sem que parecesse desrespeitoso - Mas é que aquele menino, Potter, tem se mostrado um pouco... incomodado na ausência dele.

- É compreensível. - Dumbledore analisou - Ele ainda não tem nenhum vínculo aqui e... bem, deve demorar um pouco para se acostumar, já que pertenceu a outro mundo por muitos anos.

- Não posso deixar de pensar que pode ter sido tempo demais. - Minerva confessou e balançou a mão direita como se pudesse espantar aquele tipo de pensamento para longe.

- Talvez. Mas não acha que o fato dele ter escapado daquele castelo com as próprias forças não é um bom sinal?

- Acho, mas... Ele passou cinqüenta anos tendo contato íntimo com _eles_. Não se pode sair ileso desse tipo de experiência. Claro, falo de Sirius também.

Dumbledore guardou alguns segundos de silêncio, como se considerasse seriamente a questão antes de responder:

- Tudo que podemos fazer é esperar que as coisas se desenrolem em nosso favor. Enquanto isso, o que temos de fazer é ficar preparados. Não acho que Voldemort vai demorar muito pra nos dar sua resposta. Todos os anciões 4 devem estar preparados.

- Eles estão em alerta. - Minerva confirmou, para logo depois emendar, com uma pequena hesitação - Mas... Alguns acham que o que você fez foi arriscado demais.

- Bom, não posso deixar de concordar com eles. - Dumbledore respondeu, aparentando bom humor.

- A Primigênie 5 também parece concordar que você acabou comprando uma briga desnecessária com _eles_ quando concordou em proteger Potter.

- O Sabá não precisa de motivos. - Dumbledore se defendeu - Talvez eu só tenha acelerado alguns problemas inevitáveis, nada mais.

- De qualquer forma, o que eles acham não importa tanto no momento. - Minerva opinou, finalmente levantando-se - Você já é o Príncipe 6 há um bom tempo, afinal de contas. Todos confiam, ou deveriam confiar em você.

- Infelizmente não é tão simples assim. - Dumbledore lamentou - Mas eu sei que você me ajudará a resolver esses pequenos incidentes.

- Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso. Bem, e agora com licença, tenho alguns afazeres a concluir.

Dumbledore se despediu com um suave gesto de mão.

* * *

Desde que Sirius se fora, as coisas tinham ficado um pouco mais difíceis para Harry. Tanto que, por algum motivo, ele sempre ficava em dúvida se iria acordar na noite seguinte quando se refugiava do sol no quarto que lhe fora concedido por Dumbledore.

Mas a verdade é que a noite seguinte chegava e ele sempre abria os olhos sem ter sofrido qualquer arranhão. Claro, sabia bem que ninguém faria nada enquanto ele estivesse sendo protegido pelo Príncipe em pessoa, mas... até quando um Tzimisce 7 como ele poderia interessar o líder da Camarilla? Por mais que pensasse, Harry não estava num lugar seguro.

Mas, que diabos, Harry não conhecia um lugar seguro desde que se conhecia por gente. Além disso, acreditava firmemente que se quisesse acertar as contas com um certo alguém, sua única saída era permanecer ali, pelo menos por enquanto, rezando para que tivesse sorte e Dumbledore fosse um daqueles raros tipos de vampiros capazes de manter sua palavra.

Conformado com sua sorte, Harry levantou-se da cama e se preparou para mais uma noite daquelas. Por algum motivo, Dumbledore havia reunido um grupo de Neófitos 8 como ele e incumbido sua Senescal 9 de iniciá-los na disciplina 10 de seu clã. Mesmo aqueles que não tinham a menor ligação com os Tremere 11, o que, pelo que tinham lhe informado, era uma coisa totalmente inédita. Uma neófita com pose de inteligente inclusive havia lhe dito que o Príncipe havia concedido esse presente aos anciões em troca de sua anuência à proposta de manter um Tzimisce entre eles. Disso Harry não sabia nada, mas procurava absorver pelo menos um pouco daquela difícil ladainha mágica.

Harry finalmente deixou o quarto escuro onde estava enfiado e se dirigiu para a sala onde deveria receber suas lições. Assim que entrou no local, uma sala espaçosa, sem móveis além das pequenas cadeiras antigas mas muito bem talhadas que no momento estavam organizadas em um largo círculo, percebeu que provavelmente tinha dormido um pouco demais porque todos já estavam reunidos e sentados em seus respectivos assentos. A professora McGonagall também já estava presente e olhou pra ele com cara de poucos amigos.

- Está atrasado, Potter. - Ela informou antes de apontar na direção de uma das cadeiras vazias. Harry resmungou algo parecido com um pedido de desculpas e tratou de sentar-se no lugar indicado. Mal se acomodou no lugar e uma cabeça ruiva se aproximou para cochichar em seu ouvido:

- Demorou, hein? O que estava fazendo?

- Nada, Ron! Só estava dormindo. - Harry cochichou de volta, tomando o cuidado de não chamar atenção da professora.

- Dormindo, hein? Entendo... - E Ron fez uma cara séria como se houvesse algum significado muito profundo em simplesmente dormir.

Harry ia responder alguma coisa mas deu com um par de olhos azuis nada amistosos que imediatamente lhe chamaram atenção. Acostumado como sempre esteve em se manter alerta frente à proximidade de seus desafetos, não demorou a perceber a nuvem de hostilidade que parecia se desprender do garoto sentado do lado oposto ao seu.

- Quem é aquele garoto? - Harry perguntou ao colega, intrigado.

- Aquele? Aquele é o filho do ancião Ventrue 12. É o perigo encarnado... - Ron arregalou os olhos - Loirinho, bonitinho... Mas não se deixe enganar pela aparência de anjo e trate de ficar bem longe se quiser permanecer vivo. Na verdade, você iria ficar de cabelo em pé se soubesse tudo que eu ouvi a respeito dele...

Harry estava acostumado com aquele tipo de resposta vinda do seu novo amigo, mas de vez em quando não conseguia deixar de se exasperar com a maluquice dele. Entretanto, não tinha muito o quê fazer a este respeito, afinal de contas, só um Malkavian 13 como Ron não veria problemas em manter uma amizade com um Tzimisce como ele. Muito por isso, Harry preferiu manter o tom paciente ao insistir.

- Só o nome já tá bom, Ron.

- Ah... - Ron encolheu os ombros, parecendo um pouco decepcionado - O nome dele é Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... - Harry estava certo de que já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes, mas não conseguiu perder muito tempo tentando se lembrar porque McGonagall repentinamente havia decidido escolhê-lo como cobaia de um dos seus exemplos.

Assim que a professora deu a aula por encerrada, Harry tratou de se retirar, sendo seguido por Ron; mas assim que cruzou a porta percebeu uma pequena aglomeração em torno de duas pessoas.

Uma delas era a neófita com pose de inteligente, a mesma que tinha lhe falado sobre o suposto acordo entre os anciões e o Príncipe e o outro era o tal vampiro que olhara pra ele com cara de poucos amigos durante boa parte da aula, Draco Malfoy.

- Não sei onde Dumbledore está com a cabeça ao tentar enfiar uma desgarrada como você no nosso meio. É realmente revoltante! - Foram as palavras que Harry ouviu.

Então a sabichona era uma Caitiff 14? Harry estava surpreso. Sempre imaginara os Caitiff como criaturas fracas e imundas a ponto de serem abraçados 15 e logo depois jogados por seus mestres em uma sarjeta qualquer pra morrer. Pelo menos era essa a descrição que seu mestre havia feito deles. Porém, a garota de aparência altiva bem á sua frente nem de perto se assemelhava com aquela imagem cruel, muito pelo contrário. Se Draco não tivesse feito questão de falar aquilo na frente de todos os demais, ele jamais desconfiaria.

- Me deixe em paz, Malfoy. - Ao contrário dele próprio, parecia que a vampira sabia perfeitamente com quem estava lidando.

- Que modo de falar mais arrogante é esse? - Draco comentou. - Não percebe que sua presença em si é um incômodo? Aliás... algumas presenças aqui são bastante desagradáveis...

Harry sentiu a espetada lhe atingir em cheio. Ron também, ao que parecia, porque vestiu a carapuça imediatamente.

- Oras, se a vontade de ser um de nós é tanta, eu posso te ajudar. - Ele falou e Harry pensaria que seu amigo estava ameaçando Draco seriamente se os olhos do colega não estivessem estranhamente distantes, como se o movimento do lustre acima das cabeças do grupo fosse motivo de preocupação.

- Não estou falando de você, seu idiota. - Draco retrucou asperamente - Eu jamais invejaria um vampiro maluco como você.

- Claro que está falando de mim. Quem fala de Harry, fala de mim. - O ruivo corrigiu, demonstrando não ser tão idiota quanto Draco imaginara.

Harry sacudiu a perplexidade que aquela pequena demonstração de amizade lhe produzira e tratou de tomar as rédeas da conversa.

- Se está tão incomodado com a minha presença, Draco... - Harry fez um movimento muito rápido e, antes que Draco percebesse, estava bem perto dele e suas mãos deslizavam pelo queixo extremamente branco do vampiro em algo que certamente seria uma carícia se ambos não soubessem o que um pouco de Vicissitude bem aplicada era capaz de fazer.

- Isso é uma ameaça? - Draco perguntou, mantendo a pose - Meu pai vai adorar saber disso.

- Seu pai, né? - as mãos de Harry deslizaram do queixo para o rosto de Draco antes de continuar - Quer dizer que você é daquele tipo clássico que precisa da aprovação paterna antes de fazer alguma coisa realmente quente?

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, assustados e surpresos com o conteúdo dúbio daquelas palavras. Harry se permitiu saborear aquele leve traço de medo como se fosse _vitae _antes de afastar os dedos da pele fria do seu antagonista.

- Hunf! Não tenho tempo a perder com gente como vocês. - Draco disparou assim que se viu livre da ameaça que as mãos de Harry representavam e, girando sobre os calcanhares, tratou de sumir daquele lugar, sendo imediatamente perseguido por outros vampiros que lhe eram simpatizantes.

Harry sorriu ao ver o quanto uma pequena ameaça era capaz de mexer com um vampiro da Camarilla. Mas, apesar de saber que aquela sua atitude provavelmente serviria para aumentar ainda mais a nuvem de desconfiança que pairava sobre a sua cabeça desde que havia chegado naquele lugar, Harry não lamentava nenhum pouco. Afinal de contas, a crueldade estava presente em seu sangue Tzimisce e não havia como evitá-la.

Não que ele tivesse feito muita força, é claro.

_Continua..._

Notas da autora

1**Gangrel** - Os vampiros são divididos em clãs, cada um com características especiais. O clã de Sirius, chamado Gangrel, gera vampiros mais "selvagens", que não apreciam ficar num lugar só e que, portanto, estão sempre viajando. É claro que os lobisomens não dão passe livre pra eles, mas os Gangrel costumam saber como lidar com esse problema.

2 **Camarilla** - Digamos que os vampiros se dividem em duas grandes facções, que são chamadas Camarilla e Sabá. A diferença básica entre esses dois é que a Camarilla defende a Máscara, que significa a obrigação de esconder a existência vampírica dos seres humanos. Os clãs aliados à Camarilla acreditam que têm muito mais a ganhar se os mortais não souberem que eles existem. Assim, eles podem manipulá-los por trás o quanto quiserem. Já o Sabá acredita que os mortais nada mais são do que alimento para os vampiros e estes, justamente por pertencerem a uma raça superior, deveriam agir de acordo e tomar as rédeas do mundo. O clã Gangrel pertencia a Camarilla, mas se desligou dela há poucos anos. Agora os Gangrel são totalmente independentes, mas alguns deles permanecem vinculados à Camarilla por força de laços de amizade, ou interesses em comum. É o caso de Sirius.

3 **Sabá** - Vide item 2: Camarilla.

4 **Ancião** - Os vampiros estão divididos em classes hierárquicas, de acordo com sua idade. Vampiros mais novos, com até 100 anos, são chamados Neófitos e são nada mais do que meras crianças, que ainda têm muito a aprender sobre as armadilhas da noite. Os Ancillae têm entre 100 a 200 anos e são os vampiros adolescentes. Já os anciãos, a quem Dumbledore se refere, são os vampiros mais velhos e experientes, com mais de 250 anos de idade. Vampiros ficam cada vez mais poderosos com a idade, assim sendo, provavelmente esses anciões normalmente são os líderes do seu clã; também é importante informar que o conselho formado por estes anciãos é chamado Primigênie.

5 **Primigênie** - Vide item 4: Ancião

6 **Príncipe** - O Príncipe é a principal figura de uma Camarilla (v. item 2). É ele que estabelece as ordens e cuida para que a Máscara seja preservada na cidade onde governa. Seu reino é vitalício, mas nunca totalmente independente. O Príncipe precisa levar em conta a opinião da Primigênie (v. idem 4), que é formada por vampiros tão poderosos quanto ele. Mas, guardados certos limites, o Príncipe tem poder sobre a vida e a morte dos vampiros que residem ou passar pela sua cidade. Nessa história, Dumbledore é o Príncipe de Londres.

7**Tzimisce** - É um clã tipicamente Sabá. Harry pertence a este clã, que tem como "poder" principal a Vicissitude, ou seja, a capacidade de moldar pele, músculos e ossos, transformando-os em qualquer outra coisa. Os Tzimisce se caracterizam por sua extrema crueldade e são bastante perigosos, o que por si só é um bom motivo para que os outros vampiros resistam à presença de Harry.

8**Neófito** - Vide item 4: Ancião.

9**Senescal **- É o segundo posto mais poderoso da Camarilla, logo abaixo do Príncipe. Não havendo oposição, é ele quem assume o poder depois da morte do Príncipe.

10 **Disciplina** - É como são chamados os poderes especiais desenvolvidos pelos Vampiros. Cada clã tem suas disciplinas originais, mas os vampiros podem vir a aprender outras com o tempo.

11 **Tremere** - É o clã de Dumbledore e Minerva. Originalmente fundado por ex-magos que roubaram sangue de clãs como o Tzimisce para criar artificialmente sua imortalidade, os membros deste clã já foram impiedosamente caçados no passado, principalmente pelos Tzimisce que não ficaram nada felizes em servir de obra-prima para estes vampiros. Mas hoje em dia os Tremere conquistaram uma certa estabilidade entre seus pares. Mas claro, antigas desavenças podem ressurgir quando menos se espera. O principal poder (disciplina) do clã é a Taumaturgia. Magia baseada no sangue que nada mais é do que os resquícios que sobraram da mágika que possuíam antes de se transformarem em vampiros.

Obs: Tremeres nunca são Príncipes, e Taumaturgia não se aprende assim por qualquer um, mas eu ignorei esses detalhes simplesmente porque era conveniente.

12 **Ventrue** - É o clã de Lucius e Draco. Os Ventrue são normalmente vampiros interessados em política e economia. De linhagem nobre, apreciam um pouco mais do que os outros o poder e sabem como ninguém as regras dos jogos de manipulação. É um clã influente e orgulhoso, formado por todo o tipo de burocratas, empresários e poderosos. A disciplina principal do clã é a Fortitude, que se caracteriza pela enorme resistência a ferimentos que normalmente levariam um vampiro a morte certa.

13 **Malkavian** - É o clã de Ron. Os Malkavian costumam possuir somente um único traço em comum: A Loucura. São todos irremediavelmente loucos. :P Todos os tipos de loucura que você possa imaginar. A disciplina principal do clã é a Demência. Usando Demência, um Malkavian pode fazer com que um ou vários outros vampiros ou humanos enlouqueçam.

14 **Caitiff** - Vampiros sem clã. Normalmente são abandonados por seus mestres logo após o abraço (v. item 15). Vivendo à margem da sociedade vampírica, eles são normalmente desprezados pelos demais.

15**Abraço** - essa é a terminologia usada para denominar o ato de transformar um ser humano em vampiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

- O que está pensando? - Remus perguntou, estranhando o fato de que desde o começo da noite Sirius permanecera em total silêncio, sem sequer resmungar a respeito daquilo que ele gostava de chamar de cárcere privado.

- Hñ? - Sirius olhou surpreso pra Remus, como se só agora tivesse percebido sua presença ali bem do seu lado e então adotou o seu já costumeiro tom anti-social - Não estou pensando em nada.

- Está bem. - Remus não insistiu.

Sirius olhou pra ele e disparou:

- Você se conforma rápido, não?

- Como é? - Remus perguntou, confuso.

- Eu acabei de falar uma mentira deslavada e você diz "está bem"?

- E o que você quer que eu diga? - Remus respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Não pode pelo menos ficar zangado?

- Por que eu ficaria zangado? - Remus perguntou, sem realmente entender aonde o outro queria chegar.

- Você não é um lobisomem? Sempre pensei que vocês lupinos tivessem o dom de ficar furiosos por qualquer coisa **(1)**.

- Qualquer coisa que valha a pena se irritar. - Remus corrigiu, já percebendo que a verdadeira intenção do outro era provocar uma briga. Não ia cair tão facilmente naquele tipo de provocação.

- Sabe... se não fosse pelo seu cheiro inconfundível eu poderia jurar que você não é lobisomem coisíssima nenhuma. - Sirius insistiu.

- Por que diz uma coisa dessas? - Remus se surpreendeu, começando a se arrepender por ter puxado conversa em primeiro lugar.

- Não fique assim. Eu só quis elogiar. - Sirius levantou as mãos, fingindo inocência.

- E por que eu tomaria isso como um elogio? - A pergunta saiu quase como um rosnado.

- Eu só quis dizer que você é calminho e tranqüilo demais pra ser um lobisomem, só isso. Não fique tão irritadinho. - Sirius zombou, com um ar divertido.

Remus respirou fundo. Não, não ia cair naquela provocação de jeito nenhum.

- Pensei que você já tivesse vivido tempo suficiente para perceber que as aparências costumam enganar, Sr. Black.

- Certamente, Sr. Lupin. - Sirius rebateu no mesmo tom falsamente polido - Acontece que os lobisomens não costumam ser perspicazes o suficiente para se preocupar com as aparências.

Remus percebeu a suave insinuação por trás dessas palavras, mas novamente não se permitiu abalar por elas.

- Tem muito a aprender sobre lupinos... É uma pena que não sobreviveria nem a metade de uma noite se tentasse.

- O que comprova a minha teoria de que vocês não passam de feras que atacam tudo que se move sem nem por um segundo parar pra pensar numa razão pra isso. - Sirius respondeu com ar triunfante.

- O fato de criaturas da Wyrm como vocês existirem neste mundo já é razão mais do que suficiente pra nós.

- Criaturas do quê? - Sirius perguntou de forma dramática demais.

- Da Wyrm. - Remus repetiu bem devagar com a intenção de irritar seu interlocutor - Seres aliados à corrupção que não fazem mais do que trabalhar arduamente todos os dias para a destruição de Gaia.

- Er... Gaia? - Sirius fez uma cara de quem estava ouvindo uma outra língua.

- Gaia, Terra. Onde nós vivemos. - Remus explicou, impaciente - Vocês vampiros se acocoram nessas cidades pestilentas, fazendo de tudo para destruir o que encontrarem a sua volta. E tudo isso pra quê? Pra satisfazer os seus próprios interesses. Não acha que isso seja razão suficiente para que nós odiemos a raça de vocês?

Sirius ficou alguns segundos sem responder:

- Talvez, mas... Nem todo o vampiro pensa desse jeito.

- Não importa. A própria existência de vocês parasitas gera o caos e nós lupinos temos o dever de lutar contra o caos e a destruição.

- Ótimo. Acho que entendi. - Sirius comentou - Aliás, só tenho mais uma única dúvida: se você pensa tudo isso a nosso respeito, por que, diabos, está se aliando justamente a nós?

- Eu não estou me aliando a vocês. - Remus respondeu, altivo, mas logo depois respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar um pouco mais - Eu só quero evitar um mal muito pior.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? - Sirius incentivou.

- Como ver a minha tribo ser usada para propósitos completamente contrários ao que realmente desejariam.

- Do quê precisamente está falando?

Remus ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, como se ponderasse a respeito, para só então responder:

- Venha. Vamos sair.

* * *

A neófita Caitiff agradeceu pela ajuda - Harry achou desnecessário explicar que sua intenção não era ajudar - e se apresentou. Foi assim que Harry descobriu que seu nome era Hermione. Achou que combinava com uma Caitiff.

Jamais poderia pensar que uma noite faria amizade com um Malkavian e uma Caitiff. E mais, que começava a apreciar a companhia dessa dupla inusitada. Parecia mesmo que estes seriam seus últimos dias na Terra. A única coisa que o confortava era imaginar a cara que seu mestre faria se ficasse sabendo de uma coisa dessas.

Logo descobriu que, apesar de ser uma Caitiff, Hermione pretendia quebrar o recorde medíocre de sobrevivência que normalmente se verificava entre os seus a julgar pelo afinco com que se dedicava aos estudos. Ela podia não ter o mesmo poder dos demais, mas estava disposta a reverter isso. Dumbledore lhe dera a oportunidade.

Quanto a Ron, Harry quase se divertia com seus comentários aleatórios e quase sempre sem sentido algum. Hermione o salvara ao lhe aconselhar que não tentasse achar uma lógica naquilo que o Malkavian dizia, coisa que Harry sentia-se tentado a fazer desde a noite em que ele o defendera de Malfoy.

Falando em Malfoy... Harry ainda não lembrara exatamente quando havia ouvido aquele nome, mas tinha certeza de que seu mestre o havia citado em alguma ocasião. E ter seu nome citado por seu mestre normalmente não era coisa boa.

De qualquer forma, a ameaça Malfoy como Ron pegou o costume de dizer toda a vez que se referia a Draco, parecia estar sob controle pelo menos por enquanto. Draco aparentemente não tivera coragem pra falar coisa alguma com seu "pai" **(2)**, o ancião Ventrue. E se falou, o vampirão decidiu não fazer nada a respeito. Hermione achava que era por causa dos conhecimentos Taumatúrgicos que Draco estava adquirindo graças a ele. Harry concordava. Ron amarrava e desamarrava os cadarços de seu tênis.

Certa vez, McGonagall ordenou um exercício prático e escolheu os dois vampiros para trabalharem juntos. Ron fez a sua já esperada cara de "há algo de podre por trás disso" e foi fazer par com Hermione. O tal "exercício" era o seguinte: um deveria provar uma gota de sangue do outro e tentar adivinhar a qual geração **(3)** ele pertencia. Nada muito complexo de se realizar e ao mesmo tempo muito útil quando se quer saber o quão poderoso é o oponente.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de satisfação sádica ao ver Draco se aproximar de si com o nariz empinado a ponto de transformar em proeza o fato dele não tropeçar no meio do caminho. Parecia estar doido para esfregar sua baixa geração de cria de ancião Ventrue no nariz do Tzimisce.

"_Não me tente desse jeito..."_ - Harry pensou, se esforçando pra deixar de lado sua vontade de _brincar_ um pouco mais com aquele vampirinho arrogante.

- Quem começa? - Draco perguntou, fingindo indiferença.

- Você. - Harry respondeu e Draco simplesmente estendeu o dedo alvo em sua direção para que o vampiro o picasse.

Foi o suficiente para que Harry perdesse a esportiva. Simplesmente não podia resistir a esse tipo de reação arrogante. Tinha que brincar um pouquinho com aquele Vampiro malcriado.

Quando Harry segurou sua mão, Draco se arrependeu na mesma hora do seu gesto imprudente. Mas a coisa piorou drasticamente quando aquele odioso vampiro levou seu dedo indicador à boca de uma forma tão despudorada que se ainda fosse vivo, certamente Draco teria ficado vermelho como um pimentão tamanha foi a vergonha que sentiu.

- Ei! O que você está... ai! - sentiu uma picadinha suave feita pelas presas de Harry em seu dedo, seguida de uma lambida que mais parecia uma chupada **(4)**. O loiro afastou a mão, horrorizado.

- Décima. - Harry respondeu tão naturalmente como se não tivesse feito coisa alguma e logo depois repetiu o gesto que Draco tinha feito ao esticar a mão em sua direção - Sua vez.

Draco se recuperou do choque a tempo de arrancar um pequeno punhal do meio de suas vestes e cortar o dedo de Harry sem se preocupar em ser delicado. Feito o corte, esfregou a mão no sangue e o levou a boca.

Não acreditou nas suas próprias conclusões.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou ao ver a cara de palerma do outro - Não usou sangue suficiente?

- Sétima... - Draco finalmente respondeu, sua voz mal saindo da garganta.

- Bingo. - Harry concordou, fingindo não perceber a expressão de surpresa do outro.

Ao fim da aula, Draco se retirou do salão um pouco mais rápido e sorrateiro do que o normal.

- Voa, voa passarinho... - Ron se aproximou cantarolando, com Hermione ao seu lado.

- Vamos indo? - Harry perguntou casualmente.

- Vamos. - Hermione respondeu.

- Gatinho mau... gatinho mau... - Ron improvisou novos versos, animadamente.

* * *

- Você não disse que eu não poderia sair de jeito nenhum? - Sirius perguntou, intrigado.

Silêncio.

- Pode me dizer pelo menos onde estamos indo? - insistiu.

- Fique calado. - Remus finalmente respondeu em tom baixo mas um pouco ríspido, e continuou andando cautelosamente pela floresta fechada sendo seguido de perto pelo outro. Seguiram em silêncio por alguns minutos e o tempo todo Sirius tinha a sensação de que o outro fazia reviravoltas inúteis que só aumentavam o caminho.

Quando finalmente pareceram estar próximos de alcançar o local pra onde Remus o estava levando, o licantropo fez um sinal para que mudasse de forma e Sirius imediatamente se transformou num enorme cão negro, enquanto ele se transformava num lobo **(5)**. Seguiram caminho, dessa vez com muito mais agilidade, até alcançar as proximidades de um pequeno lago. Em seu centro, jazia uma pequena cabana, segura por alguns pares de palafitas.

Sirius já havia estado em um lugar parecido antes há muitos anos atrás. Também podia sentia a enorme energia que circundava aquele lugar. Não havia dúvidas, aquele era um nodo **(6)** como aquele que freqüentara há muitos anos atrás, juntamente com o único amigo que fizera em toda a sua não-vida.

Sirius fez menção de se aproximar, mas foi impedido por Lupin, que o mordeu quase dolorosamente. O vampiro já ia soltar um belo grunhido para convencer aquele lupino a mexer o traseiro dali, mas se conteve quando se deu conta de que o local estava sendo muito bem guardado, tornando impossível se aproximar mais dali sem ser visto.

Aquela visita seria em vão se Sirius não reparasse no que Remus realmente queria lhe mostrar. Havia marcas de sangue muito peculiares nas paredes, uma espécie de marca mágica que Sirius sabia não ter nenhuma relação com lupinos.

Taumaturgia. E de alto nível, Sirius poderia dizer. Porém, nada que algum vampiro da Camarilla se atreveria a fazer, ainda menos em território lupino. Na verdade, aquilo ali fedia tanto a Sabá que Sirius não conteve uma fungada impaciente. Mas o que aqueles desgraçados estavam fazendo ali? E mais importante: como eles tinham conseguido se infiltrar no meio de lupinos hostis até aos Gangrel?

Sirius ainda estava confabulando quando outra mordida, um pouco mais insistente do que a primeira chamou sua atenção, avisando que já era hora de voltar e ele não se opôs. De repente a idéia de permanecer muito tempo naquele lugar lhe pareceu bem pouco prudente.

Voltaram sem maiores incidentes para a casa de Lupin e o primeiro comentário do Gangrel não poderia ser outro:

- Pode me explicar o motivo daquele nodo estar cercado de magia Sabá por todos os lados!

- O que você chama de Nodo, nós chamamos de Caern. São locais sagrados pra nós. - Remus explicou.

- Mais um motivo pra sua gente não permitir que vampiros se aproximem daquele lugar, certo?

- Certo... mas antes eles precisariam saber que aquilo é magia Wyrm. - Remus explicou.

- Ótimo. E você não contou a grande novidade pra eles? - Sirius perguntou, mal humorado.

- Mesmo que eu tentasse, eles não me dariam ouvidos. - Remus encolheu os ombros. Sirius esperou pela explicação voluntária, mas ela não veio.

- Bah, eu é que não vou tentar entender essas confusões lupinas. - Sirius resmungou, impaciente com aquele mistério todo, mas orgulhoso demais pra perguntar.

Assim que o vampiro saiu da sala, deixando-o só, Remus atirou-se na sua cadeira preferida fazendo do livro mais próximo sua companhia. Mas depois de alguns minutos se deu conta que não conseguia prestar atenção no que estava escrito, pois uma frase se repetira incessantemente em seu ouvido, como um mantra:

"Remus Lupin que, entre todos os filhos de Gaia, não é meu irmão".

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1)** **Fúria** - Sirius se refere a um fenômeno que costuma amaldiçoar os lobisomens. Os lupinos costumam se enfurecer com muita facilidade e suas ações violentas normalmente são provocadas por esta Fúria. Ainda sobre isso, é importante dizer que Lua do dia em que um lupino nasceu influencia na sua personalidade. Remus seria um **Philodox**, nascido sob a luz da meia-lua. O que significa que ele é menos suscetível à Fúria do que os demais lupinos, além de ser mais interessado na preservação das tradições lupinas, o que necessariamente faz dele um estudioso.

**(2)** É uma nota meio boba, mas é bom esclarecer que quando eu uso o termo pai, não me refiro a um pai biológico, mas sim àquele que abraçou o vampiro e o criou.

**(3)** **Geração** - tentando ser um pouco breve porque o assunto é extenso, é a geração que determina a força de um Vampiro. Quanto mais baixa a geração, mais poderoso o sangue de um vampiro é. Assim, Caim seria a 1ª Geração, o primeiro vampiro, já os criadores de cada clã, chamados de Antediluvianos porque são de antes do Dilúvio, são de 3ª Geração. Suas crias são de 4ª geração e assim por diante. Os anciões costumam ser de 6ª, 7ª, 8ª, _Ancillae_ mais ou menos de 9ª, 10ª, Neófitos costumam ter gerações mais altas do que 10ª. Só mais um detalhe interessante: os vampiros de 14ª e 15ª geração têm o sangue tão fraco que sequer conseguem passar a maldição vampírica adiante. Claro que esta não é a regra e sim apenas um padrão. Um Neófito que seja cria de um Vampiro de geração muito baixa, também terá geração baixa.

**(4)** Quando um vampiro lamber uma ferida como a de uma mordida, ela se fecha como se nunca tivesse existido.

**(5)** Ao contrário do que o livro de HP sugere, o sistema Lobisomem afirma que um lobisomem pode se transformar quando bem entender e não somente nas noites de Lua cheia. A diferença ainda segundo o livro "Lobisomem, O Apocalipse" é que os lupinos são bem mais suscetíveis a Fúria durante a Lua Cheia.

**(6)****Nodo** - Sirius usa um termo típico dos Magos para denominar aquele lugar porque é o único que conhece. O Nodo é um local onde energia espiritual se acumula com mais intensidade. Esse local especial é usado por lupinos e magos como uma espécie de catalisador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Então, deixe-me recapitular a coisa toda. - Sirius coçou o queixo, agachado na mesa da sala, seu novo lugar preferido da casa - O novo líder de vocês, Fenrir Greyback, na verdade é um servo do que você chama de Wyrm?

- Não posso pensar em nada diferente, visto que aquelas marcas de sangue começaram a surgir exatamente depois que ele derrotou o meu pai e tomou a liderança da alcatéia. - Remus refletiu, como se até hoje o assunto lhe intrigasse - Além do mais, o próprio fato dele ter sido capaz de derrotar meu pai com tanta facilidade já é muito suspeito.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque Fenrir sempre foi um lobisomem muito fraco. Antes eu dava conta dele tranquilamente sempre que ele tentava arrumar alguma confusão. Até que um dia ele desapareceu e quando voltou tinha força suficiente pra matar a todos nós se quisesse.

- Certo... - Sirius concordou que aquilo era realmente um bom motivo para suspeitas - Acho que está bem claro que esse lobo fedorento fez algum tipo de aliança com o Sabá.

- E que essa aliança tem relação com o nosso Caern. - Remus completou.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não é a primeira nem a última vez que eu vejo o Sabá tentando se apoderar desses nodos. Eu mesmo já fui guardião de um deles, há muitas décadas atrás.

- Foi? - Remus perguntou, curioso - E o que aconteceu?

Sirius fechou a cara de uma forma que não deixou dúvidas a Remus de que ele havia acabado de pisar em terreno arenoso. Mas, ao contrário do que o lobisomem imaginou, ele não se recusou a responder.

- Eu nunca voltei a ver um ataque Sabá das proporções daquele que eu vi naquela época. Quando o arcebispo em pessoa desce pra nos atacar com uma multidão de escravinhos deformados, não há muito o que fazer. - apesar do tom de voz do vampiro transmitir indiferença, por algum motivo Remus sabia que aquele era um assunto delicado.

- Eu compreendo. - Lupin respirou fundo e levantou-se para colocar um bule de água no fogo na cozinha.

- Mas se isso for verdade, vocês lupinos estão numa boa enrascada. - Sirius continuou, parecendo espantar as lembranças que o perturbaram com alguma habilidade - O Sabá não vai permitir que vocês continuem vivos depois que eles conseguirem dominar o lugar.

A cabeça de Remus surgiu na porta da cozinha:

- Como assim?

- Bem... - Sirius hesitou um pouco antes de começar - Ele vem atacando esses locais de poder faz algum tempo... Mas seja qual for a tática que eles usam pra conseguir isso, no fim o Sabá sempre toma o lugar fisicamente e matam, ou abraçam **(1)** todo mundo que passe por perto do local.

A cabeça de Remus sumiu por alguns instantes e logo o lupino retornou com uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

- Não posso dizer que não imaginava essa possibilidade. - Remus sorveu um longo gole do líquido quente, como se aquilo o fizesse pensar um pouco melhor.

- Foi por isso que você procurou a ajuda de Dumbledore? - Sirius perguntou, para logo depois completar rapidamente - Aliás, por que você não fala sobre suas desconfianças com os outros lobisomens mesmo?

- Porque não adiantaria. Nós devemos obediência a Fenrir.

- Mesmo quando ele é um maldito lupino aliado ao Sabá que vai matar todos vocês? - Sirius perguntou, impaciente.

- Claro que não. Os Garou **(2)** devem combater a Wyrm mesmo quando ela domina um líder.

- Então? - Sirius fez um gesto que demonstrava obviedade.

- Não é tão simples assim. - Remus explicou, paciente - Nós não somos tão irracionais quanto você imagina, e gritar acusações contra um líder sem provas suficientes pode ser um erro fatal.

- Aquelas manchas de sangue vampírico são uma bela prova, não acha? - Sirius insistiu.

- Não se Greyback der uma justificativa satisfatória para a existência delas.

- Como por exemplo?

- Espalhar sangue de vampiro pra todos os lados não é uma imagem que desagrade os Garou. Se ele esfregou aquele sangue ali dizendo que era uma prova do nosso poder sobre o dos vampiros, essa seria uma justificativa mais do que bem aceita.

- E você não ouviu com os próprios ouvidos essa justificativa imbecil? Afinal de contas, você é um dos que precisariam ser convencidos.

- Não, eu não ouvi justificativa alguma e nem estava entre os que precisavam ser convencidos.

- Por que? Você não é tão lupino quanto os outros?

- Claro que sou! - Remus respondeu prontamente.

Sirius esperou o outro continuar a explicação, mas o silêncio se manteve imperturbável até que ele próprio o quebrou, impaciente:

- Dá pra parar com todo esse mistério e dizer logo o quê diabos aconteceu?

Remus já estava tão mergulhado nas lembranças do seu passado que se sobressaltou um pouco com a violência com que o vampiro cuspiu aquelas palavras. Mas depois de uma pequena pausa, decidiu responder:

- Eu não tenho mais voz porque fui jogado no ostracismo pelos meus. Tecnicamente eu ainda faço parte da alcatéia, mas os demais estão proibidos de falar comigo, ou de me ajudar em qualquer coisa. Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu falo de verdade em quase dez anos.

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Nunca poderia imaginar que o motivo poderia ser tão sério. Muito por causa disso seu tom de voz adquiriu uma suavidade bem maior quando ele fez uma nova pergunta.

- Mas... por que?

- Porque eu ajudei um vampiro. Mais ou menos da mesma forma que eu estou fazendo com você agora.

De repente, Sirius teve que lidar com uma sensação de desconforto que não sentia desde seus primeiros anos como vampiro, quando ainda se deixava levar muito mais por suas emoções humanas.

- Eu sinto muito... - Sirius respondeu, com sinceridade.

- Não se incomode. - Remus deu um sorriso cansado e encolheu os ombros, segurando a alça da xícara de chá com mais força.

Alguns minutos de silêncio desagradável se seguiram. Sirius acomodou-se melhor na sua mesa preferida e olhou pra Remus.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou te ajudar e no fim de tudo isso esses lupinos vão implorar pra voltar a falar com você.

Era uma forma meio estranha de demonstrar preocupação, mas Remus a compreendeu e ficou contente com ela. Um pouco surpreso, é verdade. Mas contente do mesmo jeito.

- Muito obrigado... Mas tudo que realmente me importa nesse momento é protegê-los. Mesmo que eles não falem comigo.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros, mas a verdade é que ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como era ficar só durante tantos anos. Ele não era nenhum lupino pra querer se matar se ficasse longe dos seus, mas sendo uma criatura da noite podia compreender a solidão perfeitamente. E a solidão podia ser ao mesmo tempo uma adorável amiga e uma terrível inimiga.

Na verdade, a solidão sempre tinha sido a melhor amiga de Sirius, até que uma pessoa surgiu e mudou tudo.

* * *

Dumbledore olhou pro vampiro sentado bem a sua frente e perguntou:

- Afinal, o que o traz aqui, Sr. Malfoy?

Lucius Malfoy parecia transpirar graça e arrogância. Aparência física de alguém que foi bem tratado enquanto vivia e teve a beleza bem cuidada preservada depois do abraço, os cabelos muito loiros pareciam se desmanchar em suaves e longas madeixas perfeitamente distribuídas pelos ombros. O rosto duro e sério, olhos frios e corpo musculoso e bem cuidado completavam o quadro, fazendo um enorme contraste com a figura do Príncipe, que tinha sido abraçado já com bastante idade. Mas sendo ancião Ventrue, Lucius não se preocupava nenhum pouco com beleza e sim com poder. Em resumo, aquele vampiro era uma pedra no sapato de Dumbledore mas, apesar disso, um primógino**(3)** importante, que não poderia ser ignorado de maneira alguma.

Muito por causa disso, Dumbledore se via forçado a interromper sua série de afazeres para ouvir as reclamações de Malfoy. Nada que o surpreendesse, contudo.

Lucius Malfoy por sua vez pareceu se chocar com a simples idéia de Dumbledore não concluir o que ele tinha vindo fazer ali por conta própria.

- Majestade... Eu acabei de lhe dizer que meu filho descobriu que esse Potter é de sétima geração!

- Sim, eu ouvi perfeitamente, Sr. Malfoy. E então?

- Não acha estranho que um neófito Tzimisce de sétima venha bater na sua porta procurando asilo?

- Já conversamos muito sobre isso, Lucius. - Dumbledore demonstrou o primeiro sinal de cansaço.

- Mas isso foi antes de saber a geração dele! Francamente, ele não é cria de um vampiro qualquer. Quem quer que seja o maldito Tzimisce que o abraçou, é possível que se iguale em poder até com senhor.

- Acalme-se, Lucius. Nós sequer sabemos se o mestre de Potter está vivo. Ele mesmo não soube nos informar a esse respeito...

- Ele está mentindo. - Lucius interrompeu, o controle recuperado em tempo recorde - Basta Vossa Majestade meter um Osso da Mentira **(4)** na mão dessa criança e saberemos.

- Francamente, Lucius, não acho que seja necessário.

Lucius ficou um instante em silêncio, como se precisasse desse tempo para absorver as palavras do outro, mas logo contra-atacou:

- Majestade, como o devido respeito, mas o senhor só está mantendo esse vampiro aqui por causa daquele Sirius Black, não é mesmo? - perguntou num tom não tão polido quanto deveria, fazendo questão de passar um tom de asco ao proferir o nome Black.

- Está enganado, Sr. Malfoy. Não é segredo pra ninguém que eu mantenho com o Sr. Black um relacionamento de elevada estima e consideração... Mas, apesar disso, eu apenas permiti que Potter permanecesse entre nós porque considerei prudente e seguro. - dito isso, Dumbledore se levantou na cadeira, fazendo um gesto em direção a porta - Se essa resposta lhe satisfaz, por favor, não vamos discutir mais a este respeito, ambos somos muito ocupados.

Entendendo que não conseguiria mais nada dessa conversa, Lucius levantou-se e, depois de fazer uma curta reverência, se retirou, deixando Dumbledore e seus pensamentos pra trás.

Dumbledore não pôde deixar de pensar que era uma sorte que nem em seu mais terrível pesadelo Lucius poderia imaginar quem realmente era o mestre de Harry Potter. Mas este era um segredo que deveria ser guardado por enquanto.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew estava nervoso. Tinha sido convocado pela segunda vez consecutiva naquela semana e novamente se apresentaria a seu mestre sem novas informações pra dar.

E pra sua total desgraça, o Arcebispo **(5)** Tzimisce não andava nenhum pouco satisfeito nos últimos tempos. Na verdade, desde que sua cria havia desaparecido dos seus domínios junto com um de seus prisioneiros, seu mestre se tornara ainda mais irascível e avesso às desculpas de Peter.

O Nosferatu _antitribu _**(6)** subiu as longas escadas lodosas em forma de caracol e então prosseguiu por um longo e vazio corredor tão lentamente que era como se quisesse cumprimentar cada uma das enormes pedras que cobriam o chão do lugar. Uma aranha desceu de sua teia para "cumprimentá-lo" e Peter a pegou nas mãos, fazendo uma suave carícia em suas costas peludas, sorrindo nervoso.

Alguns minutos depois e Peter estava de pé em frente ao enorme portão que o separava do Arcebispo e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, achou que aquele corredor enorme não era grande o bastante. Mas antes que pudesse reunir coragem para empurrá-lo, ele se abriu por conta própria, revelando um vampiro muito mal humorado sentado num enorme trono enfeitado de ossos.

O Arcebispo Tzimisce acariciou a cabeça de uma enorme cobra, ajeitando-a melhor em seu colo e só então pareceu se dar conta da presença física de Pettigrew.

- Peter, Peter... - apesar do tom ameno, o Nosferatu sabia que ele não estava satisfeito - Estava a sua espera...

- Desculpe o atraso, senhor. - O vampiro balbuciou, enquanto se curvava numa reverência exagerada demais.

- Pensei que tivesse pedido para que me desse notícias o mais rapidamente possível... - o Arcebispo prosseguiu - Mas ao invés disso você só me apresenta desculpas. Espero que as coisas sejam diferentes dessa vez.

- Meu senhor. - Peter se curvou até quase se ajoelhar no chão - Eu lamento terrivelmente, senhor. Mas por mais que eu procure não consigo achar o paradeiro nem do Sr. Potter e nem daquele Gangrel, mas eu juro que...

- Peter... - o Arcebispo Tzimisce o interrompeu, sua voz havia adquirido um suave tom predatório que ele sempre costumava usar quando estava prestes a administrar uma punição - Aproxime-se.

- Senhor, por favor...

- Ora, o que há? Aproxime-se, venha...

Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, o vampiro se aproximou alguns passos.

- Mais. - o vampiro insistiu, sua voz começando a transparecer um leve vestígio de impaciência.

Quando Peter finalmente ficou ao alcance das mãos do Tzimisce, ele o puxou sem muita gentileza para perto de si, a mão magra e ossuda deslizando pelo seu rosto.

- Peter... - Ele finalmente disse, seus dedos apertando suas bochechas gorduchas com gentileza - A sua incompetência está me deixando um pouco irritado...

Pettigrew olhou para o rosto cadavérico de seu senhor. Nunca o Arcebispo lhe parecera tão terrível antes. A cabeça sem cabelos, o rosto extremamente angular, cuidadosamente esculpido por suas próprias mãos com o único intuito de apagar qualquer vestígio de humanidade, os olhos puxados refletindo puro ódio, a pele de aspecto macilento completava a figura terrível daquele vampiro impiedoso.

Um monstro por dentro e por fora. Ninguém teria dúvidas disso.

- Perdão, senhor. - Peter guinchou quando os dedos do vampiro se afundaram um pouco mais em sua carne, começando a lhe provocar os primeiros vestígios de dor - Eu juro que vou me empenhar mais... que não vou dormir, nem comer enquanto não descobrir... Arght!

De repente, o Nosferatu se viu incapaz de falar. Os dedos do outro haviam se afundado tanto em seu rosto que fora obrigado a abrir a boca e, com uma dor lancinante, sentiu a parte interna de suas bochechas se encostarem.

Voldemort finalmente o largou, parecendo satisfeito com a deformidade que causara.

- Aprenda de uma vez a me trazer ações e não palavras. - Foi a última fala do Arcebispo e Peter sabia que deveria partir.

Ainda confuso e entorpecido pela dor, fez uma última reverência e claudicou pelos corredores se afastando o mais rapidamente que pode.

Voldemort deixou escapar de seus lábios um som de puro desprezo, antes de voltar suas atenções para o réptil que deslizava por suas pernas.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**(1)** Sempre lembrando que o "abraço" é o ato de transformar alguém em Vampiro, acho importante informar que o Sabá, ao contrário da Camarilla, não procura controlar o nº de vampiros que cria. Assim sendo, uma das técnicas Sabá é abraçar em massa, ou pelo menos criar exércitos de carniçais (escravos humanos).

**(2)** **Garou** - é o termo usado por lupinos para se autodenominarem.

**(3)** **Primógeno** - O termo remete aos membros da Primigênie, que é o conselho formado pelos anciões que residem numa determinada cidade. São os poderosos.

**(4)** **Osso da Mentira** - É um ritual Tremere. Consiste em fazer com que o vampiro segure um pedaço de osso, normalmente um crânio. Enquanto estiver tocando o osso o vampiro não consegue deixar de dizer a verdade, seja qual for a pergunta que lhe façam.

**(5)** **Arcebispo** - O posto de Arcebispo do Sabá equivale ao de Príncipe da Camarilla.

**(6)** **Nosferatu _antitribu_** - O clã Nosferatu é marcado por uma maldição. Todos os membros desse clã são invariavelmente deformados e horrendos e nenhuma magia ou Vicissitude é capaz de reverter isso. A principal disciplina desse clã é a Ofuscação, que normalmente usada para esconder a verdadeira figura desses vampiros. Também há o Animalismo, mesma disciplina usada pelo clã de Sirius. O ponto forte desse clã é a sua rede de informações; esses vampiros vivem do tráfico de segredos. No caso de Peter, ele é um _antitribu_ porque a diretriz do clã Nosferatu é pertencer a Camarilla e não ao Sabá.

A título de exemplo, podemos citar o próprio Potter, que ao se aliar à Camarilla tornou-se um Tzimisce _antitribu_, pois a diretriz do seu clã é pertencer ao Sabá.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

O gabinete de Dumbledore era amplo e bem mobiliado. Móveis antigos e quase tão resistentes quanto seus donos. Madeira da melhor qualidade, feita pra durar.

O velho Dumbledore passava a maior parte de sua noite enfurnado naquele lugar, às voltas com inúmeras decisões e problemas intermináveis e aparentemente insolúveis. Volta e meia tinha que mandar fazer uma faxina pra limpar sua cidade de vampiros irresponsáveis que não sabiam respeitar a Máscara **(1)**, ou não tinham inteligência para fazê-lo da forma correta.

Mas esse estava longe de ser o seu único problema com vampiros. Havia a ameaça Sabá mordendo os seus calcanhares o tempo todo, havia anciões ambiciosos que venderiam a Camarilla inteira por um punhado a mais de poder... e havia Sirius.

Um dos vampiros mais competentes e confiáveis que Dumbledore conhecia era também, e pra sua desgraça, um Gangrel. O que por si só significava alguém que não ficava muito tempo num mesmo lugar, e ao mesmo tempo não dava a menor bola pra política.

De fato, desde que o clã de Sirius se desligara da Camarilla, tornando-se independente, Sirius se sentiu ainda menos na obrigação de se submeter às ordens de Dumbledore. Por muito favor, escolhia uma missão que lhe interessasse por algum motivo. Quando não gostava da proposta, Sirius simplesmente dava as costas e sumia e não havia muito que Dumbledore pudesse fazer a respeito.

Mas dessa vez, Dumbledore não podia de jeito nenhum permitir que Sirius recusasse.

- Por que justo eu tenho que fazer isso? - Sirius perguntou, rebelde, depois de ouvir com impaciência a proposta de Dumbledore.

- Porque suas viagens constantes te presentearam com um conhecimento precioso dessas regiões. - Dumbledore respondeu, paciente - Além disso, todos os demais estão cumprindo missões tão ou mais desagradáveis do que a sua.

- Duvido muito que algum outro vampiro tenha que ficar limpando bunda de mago - Sirius resmungou.

- Muito cuidado com suas palavras, Sr. Black! - Minerva levantou-se de sua cadeira, indignada com a ousadia do vampiro.

- Está tudo bem, Minerva. - Dumbledore levantou a mão, apaziguando os ânimos - Sr. Black, creio que você está subestimando a sua missão.

- E tem como não subestimar? - Sirius deu de ombros - Francamente, bancar o guarda de um maldito lodo...

- Nodo. - Dumbledore corrigiu.

- Que seja... - Sirius prosseguiu, levantando-se da cadeira - Mande um neófito.

- Um neófito não conseguiria sequer chegar lá por conta própria.

- Não por isso. Eu dou uma carona pra ele e depois vou cuidar da minha vida.

McGonagall se remexeu na cadeira. Dumbledore por sua vez não se deixou abalar:

- Insisto que você está subestimando a sua missão.

Sirius cruzou os braços, displicente:

- Então me explique o que esse buraco que você quer me atirar tem de tão importante e talvez eu pare de subestimar tanto a minha missão.

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar o caso por alguns instantes e então finalmente anuiu.

- Por favor, sente-se. - Dumbledore, pediu antes de começar. Sirius obedeceu.

- Está muito bem... Confesso que há uma questão pessoal por trás desse meu pedido e por isso a minha hesitação em entrar em maiores detalhes. - Fez uma pausa, durante a qual Sirius aguardou pacientemente que continuasse - Já ouviu falar da Ordem de Hermes **(2)**?

- Alguma coisa.

- Pois muito bem, há cerca de duas noites atrás recebi um mensageiro da Ordem de Hermes. A mensagem me explicava que um nodo muito importante anda sofrendo constantes ataques de carniçais **(3)** Sabá e me pedia ajuda para combatê-los.

- Ataque de carniçais Sabá? - Sirius fez uma careta - Lamento por eles.

- A mensagem também me falava que vários outros nodos têm sido tomados nas proximidades e que eles perceberam que estes ataques não são nada aleatórios. Não se sabe ao certo os objetivos deles, mas com certeza eles vão tentar alguma coisa usando esses nodos.

- Eu sinceramente duvido que esses malditos Sabá saibam nos atacar de alguma outra forma que não seja usando a força bruta. Quantas vezes nós não tivemos que lidar com eles? Não, Dumbledore... Não consigo pensar que o Sabá tenha se tornado tão meticuloso do dia pra noite.

- É aí que o senhor se engana, Sr. Black. - Minerva interferiu - Nada aconteceu do dia pra noite. O senhor deve ter ficado sabendo que o antigo Arcebispo do Sabá foi morto recentemente.

- Aquele Tzimisce malcheiroso já foi tarde pro inferno. - Sirius respondeu.

- Pois então... Recentemente nós descobrimos que na verdade ele sofreu _Diablerie _**(4)**.

- Vocês estão bem informados, não? - Sirius ironizou e tanto Dumbledore quanto McGonagall preferiram ignorar aquele comentário - De qualquer forma, não podemos dizer que seja algo muito surpreendente, não? Estamos falando de Sabá, afinal de contas. Eles devem fazer _Diablerie_ no almoço e no jantar.

- O senhor pode ter razão... - Minerva respondeu - Mas o vampiro que fez isso com o antigo Arcebispo também tomou o lugar dele.

- Lei da selva. Típico do Sabá. - Sirius falou com desprezo.

- A partir daí, acho que podemos pensar com que tipo de vampiro que teremos que lidar daqui pra frente. - Minerva explicou.

- Eu francamente acho que todos os Sabá saíram de um mesmo baú empoeirado. - Sirius opinou, sem humor - No fundo é tudo a mesma coisa. Vejam bem, saiu um Sabá maluco, entrou um Sabá diabolista. Daqui a pouco ele bate aí, com uma horda de carniçais.

- Tenho motivos pra pensar que o senhor está errado. - Dumbledore respondeu - Eu penso que dessa vez eles têm uma estratégia de ataque a longo prazo.

- Certo... E vocês acham que essa estratégia tem relação com esses nodos, é isso? - Sirius perguntou.

- Exato. - Dumbledore confirmou.

- Está muito bem. - Sirius levantou-se novamente e deu seu parecer - Não custa nada passar lá, afinal.

Dizendo isso, o Gangrel andou tranqüilamente até a porta, as mãos no bolso. Mas quando estava prestes a girar a maçaneta, virou-se:

- Qual era mesmo a questão pessoal?

Dumbledore sorriu:

- Eu já fui da Ordem de Hermes. Mas claro, isso foi há muito tempo atrás...

- Entendo... - Sirius retribuiu o sorriso - Vou amanhã mesmo.

* * *

- Você está pensativo hoje... - Remus comentou sem querer perguntar o motivo pra evitar uma briga como a que eles tiveram algumas noites atrás.

- Estava pensando em histórias muito antigas... - Sirius respondeu - Coisa de mais de 50 anos. Faz muito tempo mesmo que Dumbledore me explora.

- Você parece ter uma relação de amor e ódio com ele.

Sirius deu uma risada:

- Certa vez alguém me disse que eu tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com todo mundo.

Foi a vez de Remus rir.

- Quem disse isso deve estar certo.

Sirius olhou pro lobisomem, demonstrando surpresa:

- E você diz isso por quê!

- Bem, não leve a mal. Mas está um pouco óbvio...

- Ora... - Sirius ficou por alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer, mas logo veio com o argumento que pensou ser invencível - Eu não tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com você, por exemplo...

Remus poderia rebater tranqüilamente qualquer outro argumento, mas aquele tinha ido direto no calcanhar de Aquiles.

- Ah, bem... Eu não sou um bom exemplo. Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo...

- Você faz parte de "todos", certo? - Sirius interrompeu.

Remus respirou fundo. Não conseguia compreender como todas as conversas que tinha com aquele vampiro invariavelmente terminavam numa discussão como essa. Decidiu mudar de assunto:

- Sirius... Amanhã é lua cheia...

- É, eu sei. - Sirius respondeu, demonstrando pouco interesse.

- Então... - Remus de repente sentiu que deveria escolher bem as palavras - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito...

- Como o quê? - O desinteresse de Sirius era crescente.

- Bem, é que eu fico um pouco mais... irritado durante a lua cheia.

- Ora, ora. - De repente o interesse de Sirius reapareceu como num passe de mágica - Quer dizer que amanhã vamos conhecer o verdadeiro Remus Lupin?

- Não é nada disso. - Remus procurou explicar - O verdadeiro Remus Lupin está falando com você agora. Eu só...

- Eu só tava brincando... não leve tão a sério. - Sirius o interrompeu antes que se desmanchasse em explicações - Não se preocupe com a Lua cheia. A menos que você não pule na minha jugular, não teremos problemas.

- E se por acaso eu pular na sua jugular? - Remus perguntou tentando demonstrar que não estava preocupado sem motivo, ao contrário do que o outro poderia pensar.

- Bem... - e Sirius olhou para as próprias garras, divertido - Aí as coisas vão ficar um pouquinho mais interessantes.

Remus não achou palavras pra demonstrar a indignação que sentiu frente ao descaso daquele vampiro enervante. Será que ninguém tinha contado pra ele que não era nada esperto brincar com lupinos?

- Muito bem, que seja... - Remus finalmente falou. Se Sirius queria tanto morrer, ele não iria mais perder tempo tentando impedir.

Somente quando Remus deixou a sala, disposto a preparar alguma coisa pro jantar, o Gangrel olhou de soslaio pra trás, para logo depois dar de ombros.

* * *

Harry se olhou no espelho durante longos minutos, satisfeito por não encontrar nenhum vestígio do que nos últimos anos havia reconhecido como sua aparência. Se agora parecia um rapaz normal, no auge da juventude de meros dezessete anos, idade em que tinha sofrido o abraço e deixado dolorosamente o mundo dos vivos, olhos verdes ainda escravos da miopia mesmo depois de ter passado a fazer parte do mundo vampírico, cabelos pretos curtos e sem corte, pele branca, mas com aparência humana graças à Vicissitude, nem sempre as coisas foram assim.

Fechou os olhos ao ser invadido por um violento flash onde se viu deformado como uma mera massa de carne, a dor ultrapassando a própria percepção de seus sentidos, deixado sozinho por seu mestre para que aprendesse a se reconstruir por conta própria.

O método de aprendizado apesar de violento tinha dado certo e, depois de muitos anos de sofrimento, Harry aprendera a esculpir sua própria aparência da maneira que desejasse. Mas apesar de ser capaz de fazer de si mesmo a criatura mais bela do mundo, o vampiro apenas recriara aquele rosto. O mesmo rosto que tinha no dia em que fora abraçado, debaixo de uma chuva de sangue.

A única marca física que havia sobrevivido a toda a deformidade provocada por seu mestre foi uma cicatriz em forma de raio desenhada na testa. Mas esta Harry cuidaria de apagar no momento certo.

Batidas na porta interromperam seus devaneios e Harry deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de permitir que quem quer que fosse entrasse. A porta abriu apenas o suficiente para que uma cabecinha ruiva surgisse:

- Bom dia. - Ron cumprimentou.

- Boa noite. - Harry retribuiu o cumprimento torto.

- Oh, sim. Verdade... Já é noite... - ponderou - O tempo passa rápido, não?

Harry ia responder alguma coisa, mas teve que se calar quando viu o Malkavian ser empurrado pra dentro do quarto, sem deixar de se agarrar ao batente da porta como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não fique no caminho, Ron. - Hermione falou mal humorada, fazendo o garoto retribuir com uma careta.

- Como vai, Hermione? - Harry cumprimentou a Caitiff.

- Bem. Vimos aqui te avisar que não teremos aula hoje. A Srta. Mcgonagall não está na cidade.

- Isso é ótimo. - Harry respondeu, sinceramente aliviado - Já que não vamos passar o resto da noite repetindo os mesmos exercícios chatos, o que pensam em fazer?

- Eu pretendo estudar um pouco na biblioteca do castelo. - Hermione respondeu, parecendo estar empolgada com a idéia. E o Ron acabou de ser chamado pelo mestre dele pra voltar pra casa.

- Eu não quero ir... - Ron resmungou e logo depois abaixou o tom de voz como se estivesse contando um grande segredo - Não gosto de lá, são todos loucos.

Harry não tinha dúvida alguma a esse respeito.

- Você tem que ir. - Hermione insistiu - Já é o terceiro chamado seguido que você ignora. Se continuar assim, seu mestre Arthur ficará furioso com você.

Ron não parecia estar prestando atenção. Para azar de Hermione seus olhos tinham encontrado uma mosca e desde então Ron dedicava toda a força de seu ser a acompanhar o vôo do inseto de um lado pro outro do quarto. Harry matou o bicho antes que sua amiga matasse o ruivo.

- E você, Harry? - Hermione intensificou um pouco o tom do seu nome, com a intenção de deixar bem claro que não se interessava mais por Ron - O que pretende fazer?

- Não sei ainda... - desconversou - Ler um pouco, talvez?

- Se quiser, eu tenho algumas ótimas sugestões. - Mione falou, empolgada - Eu li um na semana passada que...

- Não precisa, eu já estou no meio de um, obrigado. - Harry cortou a empolgação da moça sem piedade.

- Sendo assim... - Hermione respondeu, tentando esconder uma ponta de insatisfação - Eu vou indo. E acho melhor você ir também, Ron, ou o Sol vai te pegar no meio do caminho.

- Cuidado pra não ser devorada pela traça mutante. - Ron gritou mal humorado quando Hermione já tinha virado para o corredor.

Voldemort olhou para o Lasombra que se inclinava diante de si numa reverência e então perguntou:

- Espero que você tenha alguma notícia para me dar, Severus.

- Naturalmente, senhor. - O vampiro respondeu prontamente e preferiu ir direto ao assunto, ao adivinhar um ligeiro traço de impaciência no rosto inumano do Arcebispo - Localizei Sirius Black.

O rosto frio foi imediatamente tomado por uma expressão de deleite.

- Onde? E por que não o recapturou?

- Quanto a isso... receio que haja um complicador...

- Que espécie de complicador? - os olhos do Tzimisce se estreitaram.

- No momento Sirius Black está cercado de lupinos por todos os lados.

- Não me diga que ele está... - Voldemort perguntou, evidentemente contrariado.

- Exatamente... - Snape confirmou suas suspeitas, adivinhando facilmente a que ele se referia.

- Aquele desgraçado... Outra vez se metendo onde não deve... - Voldemort resmungou. - Bem, não importa. Potter está ou não com ele?

- Infelizmente não.

- Então deixe aquele cachorro vira-lata em paz por enquanto. Não podemos nos aproximar por agora, mas você cuidará dele no momento adequado.

- Sim, senhor.

- Muito bem. Você fez um bom trabalho. Entre em contato comigo assim que souber notícias da minha cria.

Snape repetiu a reverência que havia feito ao entrar e se retirou calmamente do salão.

Harry não podia contar pros seus novos amigos o que realmente desejava fazer com o seu tempo livre, afinal de contas, Dumbledore havia sido incisivo o bastante ao recomendar que não deixasse os muros de seu castelo. E por mais que apreciasse a companhia daqueles dois, ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que eles não tinham se aproximado de si com a intenção de acompanhar suas ações mais de perto.

Não que ele tivesse a intenção de fazer nada errado. Só não agüentava mais ficar encarcerado no belo castelo de Hogwarts, onde Dumbledore vivia e gostava de reunir a casta vampírica de sua cidade. Tanto que às vezes sentia como se tivesse simplesmente trocado uma prisão por outra. Tudo que queria era caminhar um pouco pela cidade, ver pessoas vivas e beber sangue do modo clássico, sem a taça de cristal.

Sorrateiramente, desceu pelas escadarias laterais do castelo, a procura de uma saída mais discreta que o permitisse escapar dali. Não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava. Como todo castelo antigo, aquele parecia estar cheio de saídas secretas e Harry, acostumado como era com o velho castelo de seu mestre, sabia bem onde poderia encontrá-las.

Agilmente, abriu a porta que o separava do mundo real e deu alguns passos em direção a liberdade, sendo abraçado pelo frio e a escuridão da noite. Sorriu, o frio na barriga que sentira desde que tomara a decisão de desobedecer às ordens de Dumbledore dera lugar a uma imensa satisfação.

Harry deu mais alguns passos em direção à rua e já ia começar a correr quando uma voz arrogante se fez ouviu bem às suas costas:

- Onde pensa que vai, seu maldito Sabá?

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1)** **Máscara** - É a principal lei da Camarilla. Manter a Máscara é esconder dos humanos a existência dos vampiros no mundo. Quebrar a Máscara só é permitido em situações de extremo perigo, como por exemplo, um ataque Sabá.

**(2)** **Ordem de Hermes** - Assim como os vampiros se dividem em clãs, os Magos seguem tradições. A Ordem de Hermes é uma das mais antigas e ricas tradições, formadas por Magos extremamente dedicados aos estudos e experimentos mágikos, baseados na Matemática, na Lógica e na Ciência em geral.

**(3)** **Carniçais** - São os escravos humanos dos vampiros.

**(4)** **Diablerie** - É o crime mais monstruoso que pode ser cometido entre os vampiros. Consiste em sugar o sangue de um vampiro até drenar e incorporar sua alma. A Camarilla pune com a morte o criminoso mesmo quando ele pratica Diablerie contra um vampiro do Sabá. Por outro lado, se o vampiro "diableriezado" tiver geração mais baixa, o diabolista passa a ter a geração desse vampiro. Em suma, vampiros fazem isso pra ganhar poder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Onde pensa que vai, seu maldito Sabá?

Harry ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquela voz bem às suas costas, mais ressentido por estar numa posição desfavorável para um ataque do que por ter sido surpreendido.

Voltou-se lentamente, evitando qualquer movimento muito brusco, até que finalmente pôde visualizar o dono daquela voz tão ameaçadora.

- Oh, é você, Draco? - Harry perguntou, casualmente, mal contendo um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

O descaso do Tzimisce pareceu irritar o loiro ainda mais, mas ele conseguiu se controlar em tempo recorde.

- Pensei que Dumbledore havia lhe dito para não deixar o castelo. - falou em tom de ameaça.

- Disse, é?

- Você sabe. - Draco rangeu os dentes.

Harry fingiu estar pensativo:

- Sabe, por mais que eu me esforce, não consigo me lembrar dele ter me dito algo parecido. Nossa, que cabeça a minha. - Harry botou a mão na testa, teatral - Ainda bem que você me lembrou a tempo. Nenhum de nós quer um sabá malvado solto pelas ruas, não é verdade?

- Cale-se! Quero ver se você vai continuar bancando o idiota quando estiver na frente de sua Majestade.

- Falando em lapsos de memória, veja só como são as coisas... Quando eu ouvi o seu sobrenome que, presumo, você herdou do seu mestre, senti que ele era estranhamente familiar. - Harry continuou, sem se importar com as ameaças de Malfoy.

- O que está tentando dizer, seu desgraçado?

Potter levantou as mãos:

- Nada... Só estou tentando dizer que a minha memória anda péssima ultimamente. Mas quem sabe com a ajuda de Dumbledore eu consiga lembrar de alguma coisa?

A expressão de Draco pareceu refletir perfeitamente a repentina confusão que se passava em seu interior. O loiro hesitou, visivelmente irritado com a ameaça velada que Potter acabara de lhe fazer, mas logicamente sem saber o que dizer.

Não importava muito. Harry apenas se deixou apreciar aquela bela visão, sem demonstrar qualquer pressa em ouvir a resposta. Por fim, Draco pareceu se decidir e, avançando um passo, segurou a camisa do Tzimisce, puxando-a furiosamente, quase ao ponto de rasgá-la.

"_Nunca olhe nos olhos de um vampiro" _**(1)**. - A voz do mestre de Harry surgiu em sua cabeça numa lembrança tão vívida que parecia que estava ouvindo aquele conselho naquele exato instante. E por mais que desejasse se deliciar com o ódio daquele Ventrue arrogante, Harry apenas segurou as mãos que o tornavam cativo.

- E então... o que me diz de esquecermos as adversidades? - Harry sugeriu, enquanto sua mão acariciava as de Draco, ainda presas em sua camisa.

Draco empurrou o vampiro e deu dois passos para trás, furioso.

- Não pense que você vai conseguir se sair tão bem assim.

- Eu prometo. - Harry respondeu, divertido, enquanto via o vampiro desaparecer pelo interior do castelo.

* * *

Draco não quis falar com ninguém pelo resto da noite. Estava perturbado demais com as palavras de Potter e tinha muito o que pensar sobre elas. Bateu a porta do quarto com força, começando imediatamente a andar de um lado pro outro.

Antes de tudo, deveria manter a calma. Era grande a possibilidade de que Harry estivesse apenas blefando. Mas por outro lado, Draco duvidava muito que aquele Sabá houvesse tirado aquela idéia do nada.

O loiro estava certo de que Harry sabia de alguma coisa e ele tinha que descobrir de alguma forma o quanto aquele maldito vampiro sabia antes de tomar alguma atitude precipitada.

Segurou a mão que há poucos minutos havia sido acariciada pelo Tzimisce.

- Maldito! - Draco rosnou de ódio ao lembrar da satisfação que aquele vampiro sempre demonstrava, zombando dele daquela maneira.

Estava tão entretido em amaldiçoar Potter que demorou pra perceber que as costas de suas mãos pareciam estar bem mais macias** (2)**...

* * *

Apesar das duas semanas de viagem para chegar naquele lugar isolado, Sirius não se sentia nem um pouco cansado. Alguma coisa naquela floresta o deixava relaxado e satisfeito. Seu sangue Gangrel o fazia apreciar lugares como aquele.

Sentindo-se em casa, o vampiro em forma de cão negro andava com naturalidade, já farejando os primeiros vestígios de presença humana desde uma pequena aldeia mais ou menos próxima pela qual havia atravessado na noite passada apenas para se alimentar. Apesar de já estar acostumado a se alimentar do sangue de animais durante suas viagens, ele não dispensava o gosto humano sempre que a oportunidade surgia.

Depois de mais algumas horas de caminhada ligeira, o cão aproximou-se sorrateiramente do seu destino final.

Estava disposto a conhecer melhor o território antes de simplesmente se apresentar àqueles magos. Então, aproximou-se do local com muito cuidado, usando as árvores e arbustos como esconderijo.

A primeira pessoa que viu foi um rapaz forte, de cabelos pretos revoltados e o peito nu e suado. Estava com um enorme machado na mão, aparentemente pesado demais e cortava grandes toras de madeira. Sirius sentou-se, considerando-se bem escondido o suficiente para observar o trabalho do mago.

O rapaz posicionou um toco na posição vertical e levantou o machado, quebrando com agilidade a madeira em duas partes. Ao final, recolheu os pedaços de lenha, jogando-os sobre uma enorme pilha bem ao seu lado. Após isso, o rapaz ajeitou os óculos que haviam deslizado para a ponta do nariz, limpou a testa suada com o braço e virou-se na direção de seu esconderijo, com um sorriso:

- Bem vindo.

* * *

Um barulho prolongado perturbou os sonhos de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que gotas de um líquido quente pingavam sobre o seu rosto. Incomodado, o Gangrel forçou-se a abrir os olhos, ainda muito sonolento e confuso.

Um enorme lobo estava bem em cima de seu corpo, rosnando de forma prolongada e ameaçadora. As presas tão expostas que o bicho chegava a babar em cima dele.

- Merda! - conseguiu se movimentar antes do bicho, evitando por pouco que seus dentes enormes se enterrassem em sua garganta.

Sem perder um segundo, Sirius se desvencilhou do animal, transformando suas duas mãos em enormes garras negras, utilizando-as para escalar as paredes da casa.

- Acorde, seu lupino idiota! Não sou seu inimigo! - Sirius gritou, bem preso ao teto do quarto. A resposta que ganhou veio na forma de rosnados ainda mais ameaçadores.

Definitivamente aquele bicho não estava pra brincadeira. E pra provar isso, ele já estava equilibrado em duas patas, arranhando a parede na tentativa de alcançar as pernas de Sirius a qualquer custo.

- Certo... Então você quer brigar, seu lobinho pulguento? Muito bem... Suba aqui, suba!

Sirius não precisou pedir duas vezes. Dois segundos depois e o lobo dava um pulo alto o suficiente para, com uma patada só, lançar Sirius do teto para o outro lado do quarto. Ato contínuo, o lobo se jogava em cima dele, sendo recebido pelas garras do vampiro, que arranhou profundamente seu peito de cima baixo, fazendo-o uivar de dor.

Ainda atordoado pela pancada que sofrera, o vampiro aproveitou o fato do outro ter levantado um pouco o tronco para tentar sair debaixo dele, mas quando estava prestes a se libertar, sentiu um forte puxão no seu tornozelo.

- Arght! - Sirius gemeu quando Remus o puxou com os dentes, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

Foi com imenso desprazer que Sirius notou que a ferida que tinha acabado de causar no oponente já estava se curando com uma velocidade espantosa. Tentou renovar o ferimento com um golpe similar, mas dessa vez Remus foi mais rápido e reagiu com uma patada ainda mais forte do que a primeira que havia levado, quando ainda estava preso no teto. Sirius sentiu como se seu corpo não tivesse peso algum, tamanha a velocidade com que foi lançado pelo ar, só sendo aparado por uma escrivaninha antiga que se partiu em pedaços com o seu peso.

Um filete de sangue deslizou pela testa do vampiro, que novamente sentiu seu tornozelo ferido sendo puxado pelos caninos do lobo, sem a menor gentileza. Remus o arrancou do meio dos escombros do móvel, atirando seu corpo no chão com toda a força, a ponto de fazer com que Sirius cuspisse sangue. Pra terminar, subiu sobre o peito do desnorteado vampiro, rosnando possessivo sobre sua presa antes de se abaixar para morder-lhe o ombro direito.

Alucinado pela dor, Sirius golpeou desesperadamente o dorso do animal rasgando-o com suas garras, porém sem forças para afastar a mandíbula lupina.

- Aaaaaah! Remus, seu desgraçado! Controle-se! - Sirius gritou ao ver que o lobo puxava um pedaço de sua carne, destrinchando-a sem maiores dificuldades.

Remus não parecia prestar atenção a nada, nem parecia notar as garras do outro enterradas nas suas costas. Tudo que importava naquele momento era o sabor da carne de Sirius. Foi somente quando o lobo levantou a enorme cabeça para uivar um festejo que o vampiro aproveitou a oportunidade e reuniu o que restava de suas forças para se transformar num enorme cão negro, na tentativa de se afastar do seu agressor com mais facilidade.

Porém, a mudança do vampiro pareceu criar uma reação inesperada. O lobisomem olhou para o outro por alguns segundos e então aproximou o focinho de seu pescoço para farejar, desconfiado. Sirius rosnou pra ele, incomodado com aquela tentativa de reconhecimento e ao mesmo tempo desorientado pela dor produzida por suas feridas, mas Remus não pareceu se importar. Segundos depois, com uma fungada mal-humorada, o lupino deixou-se desabar no chão, bem ao lado de Sirius.

O vampiro não teve muito tempo pra pensar no milagre que tinha acabado de acontecer, salvando por pouco a sua pele. Apenas fechou os olhos, sem forças sequer para se afastar.

* * *

- Draco. - Lucius se surpreendeu ao ver sua cria surgir na porta do seu escritório - Pensei que você estivesse no castelo de Dumbledore...

- Não teve aula hoje. - Draco respondeu, aparentando indiferença - Resolvi passar aqui pra pegar algumas coisas.

- Sim... - Lucius se deu por satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas antes que Draco lhe desse as costas, o vampiro o chamou novamente - Ah... Draco?

- Sim?

- Não tem nada pra me contar?

Draco estreitou os olhos imperceptivelmente:

- Sobre o quê, precisamente?

- Sobre aquele Sabá infiltrado no nosso território...

- Ah... - Draco finalmente pareceu se dar conta do que seu mestre queria saber - Nada de interessante, ele é esperto demais pra mostras as asinhas tão fácil.

- Certo. - o ancião Ventrue respondeu, pensativo - De qualquer forma, fique atento. E não deixe de me contar absolutamente nada.

- Claro que não, senhor. - Draco respondeu - Posso ir agora?

- Sim, vá.

Draco fechou a porta do escritório e se dirigiu pro seu quarto, aproveitando a solidão dos corredores para convocar mentalmente seus servos, os quais vieram a seu encontro imediatamente, como não deveria deixar de ser.

- Senhor. - dois carniçais **(3)** se curvaram com veneração perante seu mestre.

- Entrem. Não temos muito tempo. - Draco respondeu secamente - Ouçam bem, Crabble e Goyle. Eu quero que vocês dois acompanhem de perto todos os passos de Lucius. Não importa como vocês vão fazer isso, apenas façam. Eu quero saber absolutamente tudo! Com quem ele falou, quando saiu e pra onde foi, sobre quem conversou... Vocês estão entendendo?

- Sim, senhor. - os dois responderam em uníssono.

- Não quero falhas. Juro que arranco a cabeça de vocês se falharem. - Draco ameaçou, rangendo os dentes - E agora vão embora.

Uma longa reverência e os dois carniçais se afastaram. Draco balançou a cabeça e entrou no seu quarto, jogando algumas peças de roupa numa sacola para que seu mestre não o visse sair dali de mãos vazias e, não antes de se despedir, retornou ao castelo de Dumbledore.

As palavras de Harry acerca de Lucius não lhe saíam da cabeça. E Draco definitivamente descobriria se elas eram ou não verdadeiras.

* * *

Remus foi o primeiro a acordar depois de horas de sono intranqüilo e repleto de pesadelos.

Levantou a cabeça assustado ao perceber que estava deitado sobre Sirius, e que ambos estavam nus, feridos e imundos.

O quarto todo parecia ter sido palco de uma verdadeira guerra. Não havia nada mais do que destruição para todos os lados. As paredes pintadas de branco estavam manchadas de sangue e marcadas pelas suas unhas. No teto havia um grande buraco feito pelas garras metamorfas de Sirius quando este se segurara de cabeça pra baixo. Remus lembrou-se da ameaça estúpida feita pelo vampiro que só servira pra acabar de vez com qualquer possibilidade de controle que ele viesse a ter sobre seu lado lupino.

Gastou alguns segundos olhando atentamente para o vampiro adormecido. Sirius com certeza precisaria de um longo banho para limpar todo aquele sangue pisado e de mais algumas horas para se curar de um ferimento particularmente feio no ombro, mas nada que pusesse em risco sua não-vida. Remus por sua vez ainda sentia as costas arderem onde as garras de Sirius haviam penetrado mais profundamente, mas sabia que aquele tipo de ferimento não era nada pra ele.

Apesar da violência da briga da véspera, felizmente nada de muito grave acontecera além de um quarto destruído. Mas poderia ter sido diferente, eles poderiam ter se matado. Fora uma sorte terrível que Sirius tivesse se transformado em cão. Aquilo tinha sido providencial para acalmar o lobo, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para que Remus tivesse a oportunidade de retomar algum controle sobre suas ações.

Remus suspirou. Esperava que Sirius pelo menos tivesse aprendido a lição e que da próxima vez ao menos tentasse dar ouvidos a ele. Com esse pensamento, reuniu algum ânimo para apoiar as mãos nuas no chão e levantar o corpo, disposto a deixar o quarto para pegar qualquer um esfregão, um balde e qualquer coisa que servisse para limpar toda aquela sujeira, mas foi surpreendido pelos olhos arregalados de Sirius.

- Sirius? - Remus logo percebeu que havia algo de muito errado com ele, seus olhos pareciam alucinados, famintos, era como se eles buscassem alguma coisa em seu corpo. Tentou recuar, mas dessa vez o outro tinha sido mais rápido e antes que o lobo tivesse a oportunidade de piscar os olhos, o vampiro já o prensara contra a parede, sua língua lambendo seu pescoço de uma forma quase indecente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1)** Um sábio conselho, não se pode ter dúvidas. Alguns vampiros possuem uma disciplina chamada Dominação. Um Vampiro ou humano dominado não é nada mais do que um fantoche, ainda que temporariamente, se vier a cair vítima desse poder. O único problema é que é necessário contato visual para que o ataque mental seja bem sucedido.

**(2)** Vicissitude, baby!

**(3)** **Carniçal** - escravo humano de um vampiro. Depois de provar do sangue vampírico por 3 vezes consecutivas, um humano fica inevitavelmente preso ao seu mestre, sendo impossível pra ele desrespeitar suas ordens. Um vampiro pode convocar um carniçal mentalmente, sem necessidade de usar Dominação. Além disso, se tomar do sangue regularmente, o envelhecimento desse humano é retardado. O carniçal também herda alguns poderes de seu mestre, ainda que diminutos.

Carniçais são muito úteis, principalmente para proteger o refúgio do vampiro de ataques durante o período da manhã onde ele dorme, praticamente indefeso.

* * *

**Lobisomem "Rowling" x Lobisomem "RPG"**

Acho que é importante fazer um breve apanhado sobre esse assunto para que os leitores compreendam um pouquinho a respeito das minhas escolhas para esta fic. Pra começar, esclareço que, ao contrário do que acontece em HP, os lupinos do RPG não "nascem" quando um lobisomem morde um ser humano. No RPG, a licantropia é transmitida geneticamente. Foi esse o critério, aliás, que preferi adotar nessa fic por um motivo muito simples: não sou muito fã dessa idéia da Rowling de que ser um lobisomem é uma maldição terrível. Lobisomens são legais. Eu gosto deles. :x

Também decidi ser fiel ao RPG quanto ao fato dos lupinos poderem se transformar quando bem entenderem. E mais: eles têm várias formas possíveis, algumas delas muito poderosas. (Na forma Crinos por exemplo, o lobisomem chega a ganhar mais um metro de altura, além de uma massa corporal estúpida. Se Remus tivesse tido a péssima idéia de usar essa forma durante a batalha com Sirius, eu teria que terminar esta fic aqui).

Por outro lado, resolvi adotar a versão da Rowling quanto ao detalhe do Remus ficar mais calmo quando o Sirius estiver na forma animal. Até parece que um lobisomem do RPG ia deixar um vampiro escapar só porque ele se transformou num cachorrinho. Também acho que aliviei bastante a "fúria" lupina. Tudo com a intenção de tornar a história mais plausível.

Por enquanto é só isso. Talvez eu tenha que voltar a tocar nesse assunto mais adiante, entretanto...

* * *

**Perguntas e respostas:**

Achei interessante responder aqui algumas perguntas que os leitores fizeram ao revisar e que pode vir a ser motivo de dúvida pra outras pessoas.

Nesse capítulo, tivemos duas perguntas. Vejamos:

**Srta. Kinomoto** - _"...a primeira parte do capitulo, o Dumbledore tava mandando o Sirius pra missão em que ele encontrou o Remus? Ou era outra?"_

**R.** É outra. A primeira parte do capítulo é um _flashback_. Sirius estava lembrando de uma missão antiga, mas que tem relação indireta com a missão que ele está cumprindo agora. Atente para o fato de que assim que termina essa cena, Sirius diz a Remus o seguinte:

"Estava pensando em histórias muito antigas... - Sirius respondeu - Coisa de mais de 50 anos. Faz muito tempo mesmo que Dumbledore me explora".

**Srta. Black** - _"... eu sempre achei que os vampiros não tinham reflexo."._

**R.** Nada de errado. Essa é a visão de um vampiro clássico. Aliás, eu tenho uma certa pena deles porque praticamente têm todos os defeitos do mundo. LOL! No sistema de "Vampiro, a Máscara" não é assim. Cada clã tem um defeito em especial. No caso da falta de reflexo, só vampiros do clã Lasombra têm esse "pequeno" problema, como você vai ter a oportunidade de ver mais adiante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sangreal**

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Bela- Chan

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Fazia muito tempo que Sirius não era despertado pelas urgências de sua própria fome.

Acontecera muito na época em que ele ainda era um neófito, quando a fome o atormentara quase todas as noites, impelindo-o a levantar-se de onde quer que estivesse para procurar alimento. Na verdade, passou os primeiros anos de sua vida vampírica sugando ou buscando vítimas adequadas para saciar o seu infinito desejo por sangue.

Exercer o autocontrole nunca fora a especialidade de Sirius, e ele demorou a se dar conta de que não poderia passar o resto da eternidade sendo escravo de sua fome, passando a fazer de tudo para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse se alimentar. Seus esforços deram frutos, a ponto dele concluir que jamais voltaria a perder o controle novamente.

Claro que ele imaginara tudo errado. Presunção neófita, seu mestre lhe dissera, e logo fora forçado a concordar com ele por mais que detestasse a idéia. Controlar a besta faminta dentro de si não era uma tarefa tão simples assim, vampiros poderosos viviam centenas de anos só para no final deixarem de lado qualquer vestígio de humanidade para se transformarem em monstros. E o clã de Sirius era uma vítima em potencial desse perigo, seus membros sempre um passo mais próximos de se tornarem animais do que os demais.

A batalha da véspera tinha sido a prova de que Sirius precisaria de muito mais do que séculos para conseguir controlar o lado animal dentro de si. Sim, porque, apesar da dor, do sangue, dos ferimentos, o vampiro realmente apreciou cada segundo daquela pequena guerra. Mais do que isso, sentiu seu sangue ferver de antecipação sempre que Remus o atacava, apreciando cada contato físico, por mais doloroso que fosse. Era como se ele ainda estivesse vivo, era como se ainda valesse a pena lutar até ficar ferido a ponto de não ser mais capaz de pensar.

Na noite anterior, tudo que Sirius lembrava além do fato de ter quase sido comido vivo era dessa sensação de lutar tal qual um animal batalha por seu território. Ele e Remus simplesmente lutaram sem piedade, até que finalmente caíram de exaustão, ambos dormindo profundamente em meio a montes de sangue e destruição.

Sirius só acordou na noite seguinte e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto pensativo de Remus, ainda muito sujo de sangue. Aliás, o quarto emanava um cheiro fortíssimo de sangue. E ele tinha perdido tanto na véspera...

Estava com fome... Uma fome terrível, que beirava o insuportável e tomava todos os seus sentidos. A fome era tanta que ele seria capaz de lamber as paredes sujas de sangue se Remus não estivesse ali, olhando pra ele com uma expressão assustada e, por que não, até inocente.

Dessa vez, Sirius tinha sido rápido demais para que Remus percebesse sua movimentação. Como um perfeito predador, o vampiro deu o bote sobre sua vítima, aproveitando o fato dele estar numa posição desvantajosa.

Sirius agarrou Lupin com força e o arrastou até que uma parede surgiu para impedir seu avanço. Mas mesmo assim, ele fez com que Remus ficasse totalmente de pé e esmagou seu corpo contra parede com a ansiedade de um amante que está prestes a possuir o corpo de seu amado. A reação de Remus não foi mais do que um gemido surpreso.

O lobisomem parecia bastante confuso ao ouvir o vampiro grunhir de ansiedade enquanto suas presas se aproximavam perigosamente do seu pescoço. Remus parecia tão chocado com aquela movimentação assustadora e faminta que não esboçava qualquer reação, mais parecendo um coelho indefeso prestes a ser a presa de algum carnívoro ambicioso.

Sirius por sua vez, inclinou a cabeça em direção ao pescoço do lupino, sentindo o cheiro de sangue emanar em profusão de seu corpo, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso. Encostou a ponta do nariz gelado em sua pele e então lambeu-lhe o pescoço, desenhando a carótida com a língua de uma forma que chegava a ser sensual.

Só então o vampiro abraçou Remus e cravou os dentes em seu pescoço, fazendo com que o lobisomem fechasse os olhos e soltasse um gemido débil de puro prazer **(1)**.

Sirius também fechou os olhos em êxtase e abraçou-se com mais força ao outro, sentindo como se estivesse finalmente em casa depois de uma longa busca.

Naquele momento, enquanto sugava o sangue quente de Remus, teve certeza de que essa não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. De alguma forma, ele _sabia_ que aquele lobo já estivera em seus braços no passado e que suas presas já tinham experimentado aquele gosto adocicado antes.

Sirius sugou mais alguns goles e separou-se de Lupin lentamente depois de lamber sua ferida **(2)**, sentindo-se plenamente saciado apesar de ter bebido pouco. O sangue lupino era tão poderoso que as feridas que ainda persistiam da luta da véspera foram curadas no mesmo instante e o vampiro sentiu-se imediatamente revigorado, ao contrário de Remus que, sem forças nas pernas, deixou-se deslizar para o chão, sendo amparado pelos braços de Sirius.

- Desculpe... - Sirius finalmente falou, ao perceber Remus um pouco menos atordoado. De repente, o que Remus sentia tornou-se importante pra ele.

Remus não respondeu, mas não precisou mais do que seu olhar para que Sirius entendesse que ele pensara da mesma maneira que ele.

Não era a primeira vez que Sirius tinha a sensação de já conhecer Lupin. Desde a primeira noite em que os dois se conheceram; quando Remus o olhara de uma forma tão intensa que o vampiro imediatamente reagira com agressividade e nervosismo, como se precisasse se defender dos sentimentos que aquele simples olhar provocava nele. O vampiro não sabia ao certo de onde aquilo vinha, mas parte de si pressentia que haveria dor se lembrasse e por isso não desejava desencavar aquelas memórias de onde estavam enterradas.

E nem mesmo agora os sentimentos de escapismo de Sirius a esse sentido tinham mudado. Mesmo estando sentado e olhando para um Remus estranhamente mudo, o mesmo com quem ele lutara quase até a morte, que gostava de provocar, que ao mesmo tempo era amigo e inimigo, Sirius não deixava de ter medo daquela densa cortina que escondia o passado.

- Você está bem? - Finalmente perguntou, depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

- Sim, estou bem. - A voz de Remus saiu fraca.

Mais silêncio.

- Estou com fome. - Remus falou.

- Você também? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não estava com fome antes. Mas estou agora.

- Eu faço comida pra você. Você me alimentou. É a minha vez. - Sirius deu um sorriso amarelo, não achando graça na própria piada.

- Está bem. - Remus concordou - Apesar de eu ter certeza de que vou me arrepender.

- Por que diz isso? - Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Todo mundo sabe que vampiros são péssimos cozinheiros.

- Hunf! - Sirius cruzou os braços - Vou te mostrar que todo mundo está errado.

* * *

De fato, Remus se arrependeu de ter deixado o jantar a cargo de Sirius, mas a cara de expectativa que o vampiro fez quando ele provou da sopa foi tão grande que simplesmente não teve a coragem de dizer a verdade. Ainda mais depois de Sirius estranhamente ter cuidado de limpar e arrumar o quarto, apagando com eficiência todos os vestígios de destruição provocados pela luta da véspera, fazendo questão que ele ficasse confortavelmente deitado em sua cama a noite toda. 

Era a primeira vez que Remus era apresentado ao lado gentil de Sirius e conhecê-lo o deixava um pouco satisfeito e muito ansioso. Afinal de contas, Sirius era um vampiro velho demais pra sentir-se culpado por ter "jantado" alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um aliado. Além do quê, não fora nada de mais. Ele estava vivo, estava bem, tudo não passara de um grande susto e ambos iam sobreviver, certo?

Remus passou a mão no pescoço e como já esperava, não encontrou qualquer vestígio da mordida de Sirius. Nunca em sua vida tinha sentido algo parecido com a sensação de prazer que aquela picada havia lhe causado. Era algo tão delicioso que com certeza o impediria sequer de se mover mesmo que Sirius tivesse a intenção de chupar seu sangue até a morte. Na verdade, ele morreria de bom grado, totalmente entregue às ondas de prazer que sentia cada vez que o vampiro drenava mais um pouco do seu sangue.

Remus estremeceu violentamente só de pensar que não seria uma coisa tão ruim se aquela marca não tivesse desaparecido. Pelo menos seria alguma prova de que não estava imaginando tudo que acontecera entre eles há algumas horas; mas fez questão de varrer aqueles pensamentos da cabeça no segundo seguinte, exatamente da mesma forma que Sirius parecia fazer com os cacos de porcelana, frutos da tentativa do vampiro de lavar a louça, obviamente desastrada.

Definitivamente, aquela estava sendo uma noite muito estranha...

* * *

Draco com certeza se acharia um idiota por ter levado tão a sério a conversa mole de um maldito Sabá, não fosse sua confiança nas próprias habilidades mentais. Se Lucius descobrisse que ele tinha colocado gente pra espioná-lo, o que não era um risco tão pequeno visto que se tratavam de dois carniçais cuja estupidez chegava a ser notória, certamente Draco teria sérios problemas pra se justificar. 

Mas alguma coisa dizia que sua cabeça seria uma das primeiras a rolar se simplesmente ficasse de braços cruzados e por isso achou melhor se arriscar. Inventaria alguma coisa se tudo desse errado.

Draco arriscou um olhar na direção do causador de todas as suas mais recentes dores de cabeça. Harry fingia prestar atenção às explicações de McGonagall com um talento questionável. Sua expressão era de um tédio tão profundo que Draco se perguntou como deveria ser o cotidiano entre os Sabá. Será que ele passava o dia em orgias de sangue ou coisa do tipo? Draco se perguntou para logo depois espantar esses pensamentos inúteis da cabeça. Afinal de contas, ele tinha uma aula importante pra prestar atenção.

Aliás, aquele Sabá idiota deveria estar prestando atenção também! Será que ele era tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que não precisava aprender nada daquilo? Que arrogante.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Draco por algum motivo reparou que Harry estava olhando pra ele! Sobressaltado e irritado consigo mesmo por ter encarado o outro vampiro durante aquele tempo todo, Draco teve que amargar a expressão divertida de Harry.

Potter por sua vez, tinha acabado de encontrar alguma coisa muito interessante pra fazer naquela aula. Assim que percebeu os olhares de Draco, posicionou o queixo sobre as mãos em concha, esboçando uma olhada de paixão digna de Hollywood. A certa altura, chegou a ensaiar um suspiro. Draco virou o rosto, cheio de desdém.

Dez minutos depois, para desgosto de Harry, McGonagall deu a aula por encerrada, mas o Tzimisce não teve o tempo que desejaria para atormentar Draco mais um pouco porque Ron pulou da sua cadeira e se aproximou de Harry.

- Harry, você está bem, cara? - O Malkavian perguntou hesitante.

- Estou ótimo, por quê?

Ron ainda olhou para o amigo com desconfiança por alguns instantes antes de se convencer, deixando todos os músculos relaxar:

- Nossa, que bom que você resistiu! Draco estava tentando jogar Dominação **(3)** em você durante a aula inteirinha...

* * *

- Quer alguma coisa, Remus? - Sirius perguntou, demonstrando cansaço. 

Remus deu um suspiro:

- Quero que você sente aqui. - Ele falou, apontando pra ponta da cama, na falta de cadeiras sobreviventes da briga da véspera.

Sirius concordou, obediente:

- Bem, não quero ofender... - Remus começou com cautela - Mas eu acho que posso sair da cama.

- Amanhã. - Sirius cortou - Você ainda deve estar fraco.

- Sou um maldito lobisomem, esqueceu? - Remus utilizou o palavreado de Sirius na esperança de que o vampiro recuperasse a razão - Obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu estou perfeitamente bem.

Sirius olhou para o outro com uma cara de desconfiança tão inacreditável que Remus caiu na risada.

- Qual é a graça, hein? - Sirius perguntou, dando os primeiros sinais de ainda ser a mesma pessoa que Remus conhecia.

- Você é a graça! Todo preocupado desse jeito... - Remus riu mais.

- Eu não estou preocupado! - Sirius imediatamente protestou.

- Claro que está! - Remus respondeu, o rosto já vermelho pelas risadas.

- Quer parar de rir? - Sirius perguntou, infantilmente - Não tem a menor graça!

Remus tossiu um pouco, respirando fundo, na tentativa de se acalmar antes de responder:

- Está certo. Não fique zangado, sim? O que estou tentando dizer é que está tudo bem... Além do mais, a culpa foi minha porque te ataquei.

- Que nada. Eu que provoquei tudo. - Sirius respondeu, ainda um pouco amuado.

- Provocou mesmo. - Remus acusou tranquilamente, tentando não rir mais ao ver a expressão contrariada que se desenhou no rosto do vampiro - Mas pelo menos saberemos como evitar isso da próxima vez, claro, se houver uma próxima vez... Basta que você se transforme em cão e pronto.

Sirius fez alguns segundos de silêncio antes de continuar, tentando esconder o constrangimento.

- Eu poderia ter te matado...

- _Eu_ poderia ter te matado! - Remus rebateu.

- Não tinha nenhuma Lua cheia brilhando na merda do céu!

Foi a vez de Remus fazer silêncio, enquanto pensava se era prudente fazer a pergunta que estava se revolvendo na sua cabeça.

- Sirius... - ele finalmente se decidiu e então falou sério - Você não está assim só porque sugou o meu sangue, não é mesmo?

- Do quê está falando? - Sirius arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela insinuação.

- Estou falando que esse tipo de reação não combina com você. Afinal de contas, não faria a menor diferença pra você se eu tivesse morrido ou não.

- Claro que faria diferença! - o vampiro respondeu, sem conter a irritação crescente - Eu não posso levar um cadáver com dois buracos no pescoço pra Dumbledore.

- É só isso então!

- Óbvio!

- Então não precisa mais se preocupar. Eu estou vivo e não tem nenhum buraco no meu pescoço. - Remus respondeu, abaixando um pouco a gola da camisa pra mostrar a pele nua. Sirius virou o rosto no mesmo momento.

- Não faça isso! - O vampiro grunhiu, irritado.

Remus teve vontade de rir de novo ao ver a cara de criança que não pode comer um doce que Sirius fez. Mas tudo que fez foi levantar a gola tão alto como uma beata viúva.

Propositalmente, é claro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1)** **Beijo** - É o nome dado para a mordida vampírica. O beijo é extremamente prazeroso, por isso Remus gemeu. :x 

**(2)** Para cicatrizar a ferida provocada pelo beijo, tudo que um vampiro tem a fazer é lambê-la.

**(3)** **Dominação** - Relembrando as minhas explicações de outros capítulos, Dominação é uma disciplina em que um vampiro pode escravizar mentalmente uma pessoa ou outro vampiro, dando-lhe ordens, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É temporário, mas bastante eficaz. Só tem um porém: o "dominador" precisa olhar nos olhos do "dominado" para que funcione.

Só um adendo... Claro que Draco não estava jogar Dominação em ninguém... XD

* * *

**Perguntas a respostas**:

**milinha-potter** - _"...o que significa Vicissitude?"_  
Eu falei muito rapidamentede Vicissitudeno capítulo 2, na nota a respeito dos Tzimisce, mas já que perguntaram, pensei em dar uma explicação um pouco mais detalhada a respeito.

Vicissitude é uma disciplina exclusiva do clã Tzimisce que consiste no poder de moldar a carne, os músculos e até os ossos. Um vampiro pode esculpir o carne da forma que quiser esea vítima for deuma geração mais alta do que seu agressor, os efeitosserão permanentes. A coisa acontece exatamente como uma massinha de modelar mesmo. A medida em que o vampiro tem sua vítima em mãos, ele pode esculpir como bem entender. E sim, isso dói. Dói muito. A menos queo vampiro use Vicissitude em si mesmo. Em formas mais avançadas, um vampiro com Vicissitude pode transformar o seu sangue em ácido, usando-o como uma arma. Também pode esculpir seu próprio corpo de forma a fazer de si mesmo uma arma, se transformar num monstro, ou mesmovirar uma espécie de _vitae_ consciente. Em suma, é um poder assustador e terrível, que invariavelmente mexe com os nervos até mesmo daquele que a pratica


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A noite não estava bonita. O céu fechado e cheio de nuvens não era de forma alguma um convite para sair, mas apesar disso, Draco deixou o castelo do príncipe e caminhou preguiçosamente pelas ruas.

Andou alguns quilômetros tentando não olhar pra trás, nem se incomodar com a movimentação de pessoas a sua volta. A certa altura, Draco virou numa rua menos movimentada, encontrando duas figuras a sua espera.

- E então? - Draco perguntou, seco.

- Lamento, senhor. Mas não descobrimos nada. - Crabble tomou a iniciativa.

Draco já esperava por aquela resposta, claro. Mas de forma alguma poderia dizer que estava satisfeito com aquilo.

- Vocês nunca me decepcionam, não é mesmo? - Draco perguntou, sem conter a irritação - Sempre fazendo exatamente o péssimo trabalho que eu espero de vocês. Nem sei porque eu ainda gasto a minha _vitae_ com vocês.

O efeito daquela ameaça velada foi exatamente o que Draco esperava. Os dois se curvaram, meio assustados, meio desesperados frente à possibilidade de serem privados do sangue de Draco.

- Mil perdões, senhor. Nós não descansamos um só instante. Estamos de olho no mestre Lucius desde que nos deu ordens pra espioná-lo. - Goyle começou a falar muito rápido, ainda com a cabeça baixa - Mas é que ele realmente não fez nada de estranho... Na verdade, ele sequer deixou a mansão...

- Ele não fez nada essa semana toda? Nem saiu de casa? - Draco estranhou.

- Não, senhor.

- E também não recebeu nenhuma visita? Nada!

- Não, senhor. Ninguém apareceu.

Draco olhou pro chão, de repente parecendo interessado num pedaço de asfalto solto.

- Está certo... Mas continuem de olho aberto. Qualquer coisa diferente, por mais boba que seja, me avisem.

Apesar da ordem de Draco ter sido bem clara, Crabble e Goyle não se mexeram, limitando-se a olhar seu senhor com ansiedade, como se quisessem algo, mas não tivessem coragem de pedir. Draco percebeu.

- O que vocês querem? - perguntou impaciente.

- Senhor, mil perdões, mas já faz semanas... - Goyle falou, hesitante.

Ah... isso. - Draco o interrompeu, pegando seu punhal no meio da roupa pra fazer um corte em cada um dos pulsos, antes de estendê-los aos carniçais ansiosos.

Os dois se inclinaram para saborear a _vitae_ como famintos, mas Draco não lhes deu muito tempo de prazer, e em alguns segundos ele já afastava os pulsos, para desespero de seus carniçais.

- Por enquanto é o que vocês merecem. Da próxima vez, se fizerem um bom trabalho, quem sabe a quantidade seja mais farta? Agora sumam da minha frente de uma vez. - Draco ordenou, impaciente.

Os dois fizeram uma última reverência e se afastaram, parecendo profundamente infelizes.

* * *

- Sr. Greyback... - uma criatura metade lobo **(1)**, metade humana se aproximou do líder da alcatéia.

- Ele continua lá? - Foi a pergunta seca que o outro fez assim que se deu conta da presença de seu subordinado.

- Sim, senhor. Parece que houve uma briga entre eles durante a Lua Cheia... Mas depois disso, nenhum movimento.

- Certo... Continue atento.

- Senhor, não é melhor invadirmos? Se Lupin for realmente um traidor do nosso povo deve ser eliminado... mas... e pode ser que ele seja ino...

A resposta que recebeu foi um rugido tão assustador que o lobo se calou imediatamente.

- Continue atento! - Fenrir repetiu entre os dentes cerrados, fazendo com que os pêlos de seu subordinado se arrepiassem.

Assim que o licantropo se retirou do local, Fenrir se virou para uma loba branca que o olhara fixamente durante todo o curto diálogo e grunhiu, demonstrando uma ira considerável:

- Alguma reclamação!

A loba apenas inclinou o corpo numa meia reverência e, dando as costas para o líder, se retirou do local.

* * *

Uma garoa irritante pegou Draco desprevenido pouco antes dele alcançar o castelo onde morava o Príncipe e onde ele estava hospedado desde que aquele Sabá tinha aparecido na cidade.

Draco correu com agilidade pelos jardins que cercavam e isolavam a casa, chegando bem mais rápido ao portão num tempo que nem um recordista mundial poderia cobrir e tocou a campainha, batendo a mão nas roupas molhadas.

A última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver no mundo surgiu quando a porta finalmente se abriu.

- E aí? - Harry falou, parecendo admirar bastante a imagem de Draco ensopado bem a sua frente.

- Você virou mordomo agora? - Draco lhe deu o seu pior olhar.

- Não. Mas faço esse sacrifício por você. - Harry respondeu, bem humorado.

- Ótimo. - e como o outro não parecia fazer menção de lhe dar passagem, protestou - Quer me deixar entrar?

- Ah... Qual é a pressa? Deixe-me te olhar assim só mais um pouco.

- Sai já da minha frente, seu Sabá asqueroso! - Draco se irritou, empurrando a porta com força.

Harry não o impediu. Draco avançou pelo corredor, sem parecer tomar cuidado pra não estragar o tapete com a lama de suas botas.

- Bela noite pra passear, não? - Harry ironizou.

- Não fale comigo!

- Por que está tão irritado?

- Porque tenho nojo de Sabá!

- Eu também tenho. Vamos ser amigos?

- Eu não sou tão debilóide como aquele Malkavian com quem você gosta de conversar. Não pense que eu vou oferecer o meu pescoço pro seu Arcebispo cortar assim tão fácil.

- Duvido muito que ele cortasse o seu pescoço... Acho que ele iria preferir dar um nó...

- Muito engraçado. - Draco percorreu o corredor em passos apressados. Harry não se deu por vencido e tratou de segui-lo.

- Qual é o problema? Não sou o primeiro Sabá que aparece nessa cidade.

Draco olhou para alguns segundos pra Harry antes de continuar a andar:

- Não. Mas é o primeiro que aparece e sobrevive. - respondeu, procurando enfatizar bem a palavra "sobrevive".

- Mesmo? - Harry deu um sorriso irônico.

- Mesmo. - Draco respondeu, irritado - E agora faça o favor de sumir da minha frente!

Draco fez menção de subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar do castelo, mas Harry segurou seu cotovelo direito assim que ele alcançou o primeiro degrau. O Ventrue por sua vez tentou esboçar uma reação, mas lembrando do poder do Tzimisce, acabou desistindo de fazer algum movimento imprudente.

- Você está se voltando contra a pessoa errada, sabia? - Harry falou, buscando os olhos do outro.

- Ah, é mesmo? E você tem alguma sugestão melhor? - Draco encarou o outro, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de medo.

Harry ia responder algo, mas preferiu engolir as palavras.

- Como eu esperava. E agora, se incomoda de me soltar, por favor? Estou farto de suas ameaças veladas.

Dessa vez, Harry retirou a mão sem submeter o outro a nenhum jogo de palavras. Draco se limitou a fazer um gesto de desdém e então subir as escadas rapidamente, rumo ao seu quarto, deixando Harry e seus pensamentos pra trás.

O Tzimisce olhou pra mão que há pouco havia aprisionado o outro vampiro, pensativo.

- Ameaça velada? - falou em voz alta.

Sorriu. Achava a inocência do outro simplesmente adorável.

* * *

- Como sabia que era eu? - Sirius perguntou enquanto James o levava para onde estavam os demais.

- Como eu sabia? - James olhou para Sirius, divertido - A maioria dos Adormecidos percebe quando alguém está olhando pra eles. Por que comigo não seria o mesmo?

- Eu não sei o que diabos você chama de Adormecido, mas não é comum alguém ver um cachorro escondido no meio de uma floresta e adivinhar que aquilo na verdade é um vampiro.

- Pois então, não é comum. - James provavelmente achou que aquela resposta era suficiente porque logo passou para outro assunto - E nós chamamos de Adormecidos aqueles que ainda não abriram os olhos da alma. Aqueles que ainda não conseguem enxergar a realidade.

- Aqueles que não são magos. - Sirius simplificou.

- Exato. - James sorriu - Você é esperto, né?

Sirius olhou pra James com sérias dúvidas sobre a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Mas antes que o vampiro respondesse, James prosseguiu:

- É ali. - James apontou para uma casinha branca muito singela, com uma varanda espaçosa e cercada por um belo jardim.

- Tem certeza? - Sirius olhou com desconfiança para aquele lugar. De jeito nenhum aquilo poderia ser uma Capela2.

- Não é fascinante? - James perguntou, olhando para o seu interlocutor.

- Na verdade não. - Sirius respondeu com sua sinceridade cortante habitual.

- Por quê? Você estava imaginando uma mansão, por acaso? - James perguntou.

- Ou pelo menos algo melhor do que uma casinha de campo. - Sirius resmungou, já começando a se arrepender por ter caído na conversa mole de Dumbledore.

James deu uma risada:

- Ora, nunca te ensinaram que as aparências enganam?

- Ensinaram, mas isso foi há muito tempo e eu esqueci. - Sirius respondeu, fazendo questão de ser o menos amigável possível.

James não respondeu. Apenas fez um gesto, talvez um pouco pomposo demais, indicando que ele deveria andar na sua frente. Sirius assentiu e foi andando pelo caminho cheio de pedrinhas até chegar numa varandinha e parar diante de uma porta de madeira com aparência muito antiga.

- Entre. - James sorriu quando Sirius lhe dirigiu um olhar de questionamento.

Dando de ombros, o vampiro simplesmente enfiou a mão na maçaneta como se estivesse entrando na própria casa e, contendo um resmungo ao perceber que ela quase saíra na sua mão, girou o objeto.

A visão que teve ao escancarar a portinha foi a de um largo corredor adornado por um tapete vermelho, que levava a uma escadaria de mármore belíssima. Sirius olhou pra cima e contou mais de dez andares antes de sua cabeça começar a rodar. Então seu olhar foi atraído por um gigantesco lustre de cristal, que iluminava todo o hall de entrada.

A parte do lustre foi especialmente demais para a cabeça do vampiro e Sirius se obrigou a fechar a porta novamente e olhar em volta para se certificar de que havia mesmo entrado na tal casinha branca minúscula.

- Que diabos! Isso é totalmente im...

A mão de James alcançou sua boca antes que ele terminasse de falar.

- Ora, ora... Mas se você está vendo com seus próprios olhos... como pode ser impossível? - James perguntou, parecendo se divertir com a confusão do vampiro.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, livrando-se da mão do mago.

- Não queira me fazer de idiota! Uma casinha minúscula como essa não pode ser desse tamanho por dentro.

- Quem disse isso?

- Todo mundo!

- Todo mundo?

- Todo mundo. - Sirius confirmou.

- E o fato de "todo mundo" dizer prova alguma coisa? - James perguntou, interessado.

- Claro que prova!

- Prova o quê?

- Prova que essa merda que eu acabei de ver não existe e que eu estou ficando maluco. - Sirius apontou pra casa, exasperado.

- Interessante... Então quer dizer que você acredita mais no que "todo mundo" diz do que em você mesmo?

- Isso é ridículo! - Sirius resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Certo... então me responda uma pergunta muito simples, Sr. Vampiro.- James perguntou, estendendo a mão para que um passarinho pousasse em seu dedo - Você pode me dizer qual é a cor desse moço aqui?

- Amarelo. - Sirius fez um bico, impacientado com a obviedade da pergunta.

- Amarelo? Por que amarelo? - James perguntou, olhando pro bicho atentamente, como se quisesse confirmar a veracidade da resposta do outro.

Sirius olhou pro outro incrédulo:

- Meu amigo, ninguém te ensinou as cores quando você era criança?

James ignorou a pergunta e continuou a falar, ainda olhando para o passarinho.

- O que o impede de ser verde?

- O fato dele ter nascido amarelo?

- Ele nasceu amarelo? - James arregalou os olhos pra Sirius.

- Peraí! Você é maluco ou idiota! - Sirius perdeu de vez a esportiva.

Ao invés de responder, James deu mais uma olhada atenta ao animal antes de dar seu parecer final.

- Pronto, está decidido. Ele é azul. Lilly gosta de azul.

E como se tivesse obedecendo a uma ordem, e pra desespero de Sirius, a cor do pássaro imediatamente mudou do amarelo pro azul.

- Merda! Eu não acredito nisso! - Sirius exclamou, profundamente chocado.

Assim que Sirius disse essas palavras, o pássaro sumiu como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Oh... - James lamentou.

- Ah! Eu sabia que esse bicho era uma ilusão sua! - Sirius falou, triunfante.

- E que ele ia sumir assim que você percebesse isso? - James adivinhou. Todo o vestígio de divertimento tinha sumido do seu rosto.

- Exato! Não volte a me tratar como idiota, certo?

- Isso nem passaria pela minha cabeça... - James respondeu, mas dessa vez o seu sorriso não era contente como antes - Venha, vamos entrar. Gostaria que você conhecesse os meus irmãos. E por favor, tente não imaginar que a casa também é uma ilusão criada por mim **(3)**.

* * *

- Remus? - Sirius chamou seu atarefado amigo, enquanto ele tentava reconstituir o que restara de uma roupa rasgada.

Os olhos de Remus se levantaram dos óculos para encarar o vampiro.

- Sim?

- Sabe quando você se comporta como um idiota, mas só percebe isso depois de muito tempo?

Remus ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, ciente dos perigos que uma resposta descuidada poderia ocasionar:

- Mais ou menos. E você?

- Como assim mais ou menos? - Sirius indagou.

Pronto. Estava perdido. Com certeza perderia sua voz durante mais de uma hora tentando sobreviver de uma daquelas discussões inúteis que Sirius adorava provocar quando ficava entediado. E não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir.

Remus respirou fundo, conformado, antes de responder:

- Bem, todo mundo erra, não é mesmo?

- É verdade. Todo mundo erra. - Sirius assentiu com a cabeça em reconhecimento - "Todo mundo" erra.

E pra surpresa de Remus, a conversa acabou por ali.

_Continua... _

* * *

**(1)** **Glabro** - Uma das cinco formas de um Lobisomem que são: Hominídeo (homem), Glabro (quase homem), Crinos (Homem-Lobo), Hispo (quase lobo) e Lupino (lobo). O auge da força de um lobisomem está na sua forma Crinos. O lupino que reportou a Fenrir na forma Glabro.

**(2) Capela** - Local de reunião de magos. Normalmente é construída sobre um Nodo.

**(3)****Paradoxo** - Aí vai uma longa e talvez um pouco imprecisa explicação sobre o Paradoxo: começo dizendo que os magos são potencialmente muito mais poderosos do que os Vampiros, na verdade, em tese, eles são mais poderosos do que todo mundo. Eles são artífices da realidade. A realidade não é pedra, a realidade é água e os Magos sabem disso melhor do que ninguém. Bom, tudo seria perfeição pros magos se não fosse a existência do Paradoxo. Eu pensei bastante em como conceituar o Paradoxo pra vocês e cheguei a conclusão que podemos dizer o seguinte: O Paradoxo é a manifestação da Lei da Inércia no âmbito da realidade.

Você já deve saber que tudo tem a tendência de permanecer no estado em que se encontra. Essa é a Lei da Inércia. Para romper esse estado, é preciso usar da força porque existe uma reação do universo em contrário. Com a realidade ocorre a mesma coisa. Quanto mais algo é considerado normal e imutável, mais o Paradoxo se manifesta no momento que um mago tenta modificá-la. Isso acontece porque, duas realidades colidem, uma estática e a realidade "força" que quer modificá-la. Se a realidade estática for mais forte do que o mago, ele pode sofrer as conseqüências do Paradoxo que se forma.

Agora que eu expliquei para que é o paradoxo na teoria, passemos para a parte prática: o paradoxo se manifesta basicamente quando há descrença no interior, ou em volta do mago. É claro que o mago tem seus próprios preconceitos sobre o que é real e se ele tiver alguma dúvida, ainda que mínima, da possibilidade da mágika que ele está realizando, já é o suficiente para o Paradoxo se manifestar. Por outro lado, se houver outra(s) pessoa(s) descrentes em volta, realizar uma mágika fica cada vez mais difícil, porque a realidade criada pelo mago bate de frente com a realidade em que essas outras pessoas acreditam e uma delas vai ter que prevalecer sobre a outra.

Os efeitos do Paradoxo são pessoais, imediatos e acontecem de acordo com a mágika que os causou. O mais comum são falhas, silêncio (perda dos poderes mágikos), danos físicos, espíritos do Paradoxo, reinos do Paradoxo.

Na cena da fic, James precisou ensinar a um descrente teimoso que a realidade não é tão fixa como ele imaginava. Ao mudar a cor do pássaro na frente de Sirius, ele tomou o cuidado de afastar as conseqüências do Paradoxo dele, fazendo com que o passarinho desaparecesse exatamente da forma que Sirius acreditava que aconteceria. Assim, ele evitou o conflito direto de realidades, adequando a que foi criada por ele com aquela que Sirius. Infelizmente, o pássaro acabou levando a pior.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_by Yoko Hiyama_

_Beta: Bela-Chan_

Lucius estava sentado em se escritório, assinando alguns papéis referentes a seus negócios, quando percebeu uma aproximação conhecida.

Olhou em volta, procurando por algo em meio às paredes brancas até que, parecendo finalmente encontrar o que buscava, preferiu começar a conversa:

- Eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. - disse, olhando para a sombra desenhada na parede.

No mesmo instante, uma figura vestida de negro pareceu emergir das sombras **(1)**, aproximando-se altivo e sem qualquer pressa da mesa do Ancião Ventrue.

- Sente-se, Severus. - Lucius convidou, educado, apontando uma bela cadeira do lado oposto de sua mesa.

Com um movimento gracioso, o vampiro ajeitou suas roupas e sentou-se no local apontado enquanto encarava Lucius, a espera de suas palavras.

- Por certo você transmitiu o meu recado ao mestre... - Lucius sugeriu, tentando deixar claro no seu tom que não havia dúvidas disso.

- Mas é claro. - Snape respondeu com naturalidade - Afinal de contas, é a minha missão, não é verdade?

- Sim, é claro. - concordou - Espero que também tenha lembrado de dizer que eu recebi instruções explícitas de Dumbledore para não me retirar da cidade e só por isso não pude ir ao encontro dele pessoalmente.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso... - Snape respondeu, dessa vez com um olhar de desagrado.

- E então? Quais são as instruções? - Lucius rapidamente desviou o assunto.

- Aguardar.

- Aguardar? Como assim? Nosso lorde enlouqueceu por acaso? - O Ventrue protestou, indignado. - Vai deixar aquele traidor vivo e livre pra fazer o estrago que bem entender?

- Muito cuidado com suas palavras, Lucius. - Snape alertou.

- Está certo. Retiro o que disse. Mas exijo uma explicação!

- Nosso mestre não vê qualquer necessidade de dar explicações a você, Lucius. Ele apenas ordenou que aguardasse calado, e que não tentasse fazer nenhuma besteira que revelasse a sua identidade. Você entendeu?

Lucius abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas logo em seguida pareceu desistir e só então respondeu, num tom absolutamente distante.

- Pois muito bem. Farei como me diz, Severus. Mas espero que você me mantenha inteirado dos acontecimentos.

- Não é o que estou fazendo nesse exato momento? - Snape perguntou antes de levantar da cadeira, sua figura desaparecendo para dar lugar a uma sombra densa, que caminhou pela parede até sumir por completo.

* * *

Sirius estava em apuros desde a noite em que provara o sangue de Remus. O efeito da _vitae_ do lobisomem tinha sido determinante para que não pudesse mais olhar pro outro sem sentir comichões; mais do que isso, inúmeras eram as vezes em que Sirius tinha que conter o impulso de se atirar sobre o outro e sugar-lhe o sangue lentamente até a última gota. Mas esse não era o único motivo de seu nervosismo, também havia o fato de Remus não demonstrar qualquer sinal de receio, apesar de ter caído vítima de suas presas. Na verdade, talvez fosse a imaginação de Sirius sendo traída por sua fome, mas de vez em quando ele tinha a sensação de que Remus parecia escolher o ângulo que melhor deixasse a mostra o seu pescoço sempre que queria falar alguma coisa com ele. Somando tudo isso ao fato de Sirius ter ficado uma boa dezena de anos sendo alimentado com sangue de ratos, e qualquer um concordaria que o Gangrel tinha boas razões para se desesperar.

Claro que Sirius não era estóico a ponto de suportar tudo aquilo sozinho; pelo contrário, fazia questão de transformar toda a sua frustração em mau humor. E era exatamente esse mau humor que fazia com que Remus pensasse duas vezes antes de tentar travar algum diálogo com o vampiro, por mais que tivesse alguma vontade de conversar.

E assim, um silêncio desagradável e mal humorado se fazia durante o resto da noite, com Sirius empoleirado na mesa, agitado e irritado por não poder sair dali e Remus com um nariz muito enfiado no livro, evitando que o vampiro tivesse a menor possibilidade de provocar uma nova briga.

Mas isso acabaria naquela noite.

- Vou sair pra caçar.

Remus suspirou fundo, assim que viu Sirius de pé, pronto pra deixar o local.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso novamente. Não é prudente.

- Você acha que o fato de eu estar escondido aqui dentro muda alguma coisa? Muito provavelmente eles devem estar carecas de saber que onde estou. Só não me atacaram porque... sei lá porquê... alguma excentricidade lupina. Provavelmente eles só estraçalham vampiros na Lua Nova, ou alguma coisa assim.

- Não diga bobagens, Sirius. - Remus censurou - Eu sou um pária. Eles não têm o menor interesse com a minha vida. Só não me expulsaram daqui porque não podem se dar ao luxo de atirar um Garou à morte.

- Certo... Agora vamos à pergunta de um milhão de dólares... - Sirius colocou a mão na testa, fazendo uma pausa teatral demais - Por que você insiste em ficar aqui e ajudar esses malditos lupinos apesar de tudo que eles fizeram com você?

- Não fale assim! - Remus retorquiu imediatamente - Eles não têm culpa. Estão seguindo ordens de Fenrir!

- Não me peça pra entender e nem aceitar isso! - Sirius gritou, impaciente com a teimosia do outro.

- Eu jamais pensaria em te pedir isso. Um vampiro jamais entenderia o que é viver em comunidade como uma só alma. Vocês são preocupados demais com sua própria pele pra pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

- Vampiros já viveram tempo suficiente pra descobrir que só se pode contar com eles próprios e nada mais.

- É exatamente por isso que a existência de vocês criaturas da Wyrm é tão desgraçada e deve ser varrida desse mundo! - Remus respondeu, exaltado. Sirius era a única criatura viva com a capacidade de tirá-lo do sério com tamanha facilidade e ele detestava isso com todas as suas forças.

Sirius ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas olhando o lobisomem, cheio de raiva, pra só então responder:

- Certo. Se é assim, eu vou sair pra caçar agora. Quem sabe você não dá sorte e algum amiguinho seu me encontra e acaba com a minha existência amaldiçoada?

Dito isso, Sirius bateu os pés no assoalho até encontrar a porta, fazendo questão de provocar o maior barulho possível ao fechá-la.

* * *

Harry como sempre foi o último a chegar na sala reservada para as aulas. Mas ao invés de encontrar todos os neófitos reunidos na tradicional arrumação circular de cadeiras, o Tzimisce se surpreendeu ao ver todos os vampiros de pé e parecendo bastante ansiosos com alguma coisa.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou ao seu amigo Malkavian, que no momento andava de um lado pro outro, demonstrando um genuíno nervosismo.

- É a guerra, cara! - Ele falou, os olhos esbugalhados - Dumbledore em pessoa virá nos dar ordens! É o fim! Estamos todos condenados!

Achando que já era o suficiente, Harry resolveu tentar de novo.

- Um exercício prático. - Hermione deu de ombros quando sentiu os olhos interrogativos de Harry sobre si - Estamos aguardando as instruções.

Bem mais satisfeito com a segunda resposta, Harry resolveu sentar-se numa das cadeiras pra aguardar, seus olhos automaticamente buscando uma certa figura loira, não o encontrando entretanto. Entediado e ainda tentando espantar alguns vestígios de sono, Harry cruzou os braços e esperou por mais alguns minutos até que finalmente a porta da sala se abriu para permitir a entrada do Príncipe, sua Senescal **(2)** e da cria do ancião Ventrue.

Todos que não estavam em pé levantaram-se, inclusive Harry, que não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar para um Draco enfiado numa calça jeans surrada e camiseta nada compatíveis com suas roupas elegantes habituais.

- Boa noite. - A voz de Dumbledore se fez ouvir, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes - O Sr. Malfoy nos alertou sobre algumas presenças indesejadas na nossa cidade e resolvi aproveitar o fato de todos vocês já estarem aqui reunidos, para repassar a importante missão de capturá-los e expulsá-los da cidade. A Srta. McGonagall explicará os detalhes da caçada. Alguma dúvida?

- Sim, senhor. - Harry respondeu - O que exatamente teremos que matar?

Minerva se adiantou ao Príncipe, respondendo por ele:

- Sr. Potter, acredito que sua Majestade deixou bem claro que você terá que capturar e expulsar e não matar.

- Mil perdões. - Harry se inclinou - Foi só um modo de falar.

- Quanto a sua pergunta... - Dumbledore continuou - São vampiros. Não são vampiros fortes, mas são muitos. Não estou decretando uma caçada de sangue **(3)** por enquanto, portando a proibição de matar continua, a menos que a sobrevivência de vocês esteja em risco. Minerva?

- Sim. - Minerva aproveitou o gancho feito pelo outro e continuou - Vocês se dividirão em duplas e procurarão os vampiros pela cidade. Temos uma lista de locais mais prováveis. Quem capturar um vampiro deve conduzi-lo até aqui. Se por acaso vocês vierem a capturar mais de um, devem escolher apenas um deles e expulsar todos os demais da cidade É tudo.

- Ah, sim... - Minerva pareceu se lembrar de um último detalhe - Lembrem-se: A Máscara **(4)** deve ser preservada.

Harry sabia que o recado tinha destinatário certo. Apreciava a preocupação da Senescal, apesar de já estar cansado de saber dessas regras. Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito naquilo porque, longo constatou que Draco estava andando na sua direção, com uma cara visivelmente contrariada.

- Você vai fazer dupla comigo. - Ele falou, seco, porém, mantendo uma distância prudente do outro.

Harry ficou por alguns segundos mudo de espanto, mas se recuperou rápido.

- Estou confuso. Ontem você não queria que lhe dirigisse a palavra, e hoje me convida pra fazer par com você? - e adicionou num tom especialmente cínico - Arrependido?

- Claro que não! - Draco reagiu imediatamente - Não estou fazendo isso porque quero, se é o que quer saber.

- Ora, se é assim, podemos resolver o assunto fácil. Eu faço par com Ron e você vai pro inferno. - Harry sorriu como se falasse alguma amenidade.

- Não se atreva a falar desse jeito! - Draco esticou o corpo - Eu estou dizendo que você vai fazer dupla comigo e você vai fazer dupla comigo. Ponto final. Além do mais, precisamos de alguém maluco o suficiente pra querer ficar perto daquela Caitiff asquerosa amiga de vocês.

- Sinceramente, Draco. Às vezes eu penso que você está condenado a ser você talvez por mais algumas centenas de anos e fico com uma certa pena, sabe?

- Seu desgraça...

- Ok, se você insiste tanto em fazer dupla comigo, então eu satisfarei esse seu desejo. - Harry o interrompeu antes que Draco tivesse a oportunidade de colocar pra fora da raiva que aquele seu comentário tinha lhe causado - Além do mais, pelo jeito que Ron está pendurado no braço da Mione, acho que ele já escolheu um par...

* * *

Sirius andou irritado pela floresta fechada, seus pensamentos completamente voltados para a discussão de minutos atrás. Não conseguia entender porquê Remus conseguia ser tão teimoso com aquele papo absurdo de tribo e mesma alma! Aquilo era ridículo, será que ele não via uma coisa tão óbvia! Os lobos pulguentos tinham chutado o idiota pra fora e ele ainda levantava a voz pra defendê-los daquele jeito?

De jeito nenhum Sirius entenderia isso. Por mais belas que fossem as justificativas, não havia a menor possibilidade de haver alguma lógica naquela forma de pensar. Remus estava sendo ingênuo. Nada mais.

Bem, tanto melhor. Pelo menos ele poderia sair pra caçar e teria uma noite de folga da carótida ameaçadora do lupino. Sirius concluiu, procurando afastar a imagem mental do pescoço de Remus antes de transformar-se em cão, dando um adeus mental ao assunto assim que começou a correr.

Cheirando o ar, procurou pela presença de algum animal maior do que um esquilo do qual pudesse se alimentar, enquanto se afastava rapidamente do refúgio onde ficara aprisionado nas últimas semanas. O Gangrel apreciou o sabor do vento batendo cada vez mais forte em seu rosto à medida que aumentava a velocidade, procurando afastar-se o máximo possível de qualquer coisa que lembrasse a cheiro de lobo.

Nada de cheiro de lobo. Nada de sangue de lobo. Sem lobos. Sirius estava francamente farto deles. Bem, talvez a palavra farto não fosse a mais apropriada... Mas definitivamente não queria saber de lobos.

Depois de alguns minutos de corrida, Sirius finalmente encontrou um refúgio em que alguns cervos adormeciam, sem a menor idéia do perigo que os espreitava. Voltou a sua forma humana e pulou em cima de alguns deles antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa pra se defender, sugando com ansiedade e desgosto até ficar cheio, mas nada satisfeito. Apesar de já estar mais do que acostumado a se alimentar de sangue de animais durante a suas viagens, de jeito nenhum Sirius poderia dizer que eles eram saborosos.

Saboroso era o sangue humano.

Saboroso de verdade era o sangue lupino.

Não! Sem lobos! Nada de lobos.

Sirius limpou o sangue do rosto com o braço, dando sua caçada por encerrada. Mas quando estava pronto para se transformar em cão novamente, ouviu um estalo, seguido por um salto ágil e, segundos depois, seu corpo se retraía frente a ameaça de cinco garras bem afiadas encostadas no seu pescoço.

- Por que você voltou, seu desgraçado? - Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir no segundo seguinte - Você não acha que atrapalhou a vida dele o suficiente? Quer vê-lo morto, é isso?

- Você é maluca? - Sirius grunhiu - Não sei quem é você e nem de quem diabos está falando!

- Eu imaginava que não soubesse! Eu imaginava que você esquecesse completamente tudo que ele fez por você assim que saísse daqui! Não há como esperar outra coisa de uma criatura da Wyrm como você.

- Corte esse papo de Wyrm, ok? Eu já tive o suficiente disso por hoje. Se eu estou dizendo que eu não sei do quê você está falando é porque não sei! - as garras de Sirius cresceram e ele as utilizou para afastar-se do abraço letal de sua oponente.

O que viu ao retroceder alguns passos foi uma moça aparentemente normal, de cabelos castanhos curtos, espetados e olhos predadores. Ela grunhiu ameaçadoramente pra ele, que fez questão de mostrar-lhe suas presas.

- Suma logo desse lugar! - a mulher sentenciou - Não o atormente mais, senão eu juro que estraçalho você!

Era só o que faltava. Uma lupina ensandecida lhe fazendo ameaças.

- Se está falando de Lupin, eu realmente acho que você não tem a menor moral pra vir aqui defendê-lo. Você e todos os seus amiguinhos pulguentos!

A mulher-loba grunhiu.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Mas é claro que sei! Ele me contou que vocês e suas leis malucas o deixaram isolado durante mais de dez anos! E você quer me dizer agora que eu o atormento!

- Oh, e ele também não te contou por quê foi condenado ao ostracismo!

- Ele ajudou um vampiro! E daí?

- Ele se apaixonou por um vampiro. - a voz dela ficou particularmente mais amarga ao corrigi-lo.

Sirius sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo de uma forma tão violenta que era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser um humano comum por alguns segundos. Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ouviu o barulho de passos quadrúpedes se aproximando e pelo cheiro, adivinhou imediatamente de quem se tratava. E pelo que parecia sua oponente também sabia quem era, porque no instante seguinte já se transformara numa bela loba branca, desaparecendo dali segundos antes de Remus aparecer, também na forma lupina.

Sirius esperou pacientemente que o outro se transformasse de novo em humano.

- Você está bem? - Remus perguntou, disfarçando uma ponta de preocupação que não passou despercebida.

- Estou. - Sirius respondeu, taciturno, lembrando-se de fazer com que sua mão metamorfa voltasse ao normal antes de olhar na direção onde a lupina tinha desaparecido - Você conhece ela eu presumo?

- Oh, sim... Aquela é Tonks. - Remus respondeu, parecendo um pouco saudoso - Ela é poderosa, você tem sorte de estar vivo.

- Ela não veio me atacar. - Sirius respondeu, uma sombra negra cobria os seus olhos - Pelo menos não fisicamente...

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1) Lasombra** - É o clã de Snape. Pertencente ao Sabá, esse clã tem como disciplina principal a Tenebrosidade, que é o poder sobre as sombras e a escuridão. Considerados as principais figuras do Sabá, os membros desse clã normalmente são de origem nobre. Uma particularidade interessante é que vampiros desse clã não têm reflexo.

**(2)** Lembrando aos esquecidos, a Senescal é a Minerva., pessoa com o posto mais elevado na Camarilla depois do Príncipe.

**(3) Caçada de Sangue** - Consiste numa permissão especial dada pelo Príncipe para caçar e matar um determinado vampiro, normalmente um transgressor.

**(4) Máscara** - é o véu que encobre o mundo vampírico, impedindo que os humanos saibam de sua existência. Preservar a Máscara, evitando atitudes que chamem atenção para os vampiros, como por exemplo usar uma disciplina em público, é uma regra essencial. Quebra-la é motivo pra que uma Caçada de Sangue seja decretada contra o infrator.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

James apresentou Sirius para todos os moradores da capela, deixando por último sua esposa Lílian.

A primeira coisa que Sirius percebeu era que nem todos pareciam concordar com a sua presença ali a julgar pela expressão de poucos amigos que alguns dos magos lhe ofereceram ao cumprimentá-lo. Não que ele se importasse, claro. Estava ali a trabalho e não pra fazer amigos. Mas mesmo aqueles que não fizeram questão de demonstrar sua antipatia, também não lhe deram muita atenção. Se limitavam a cumprimentá-lo educadamente e depois voltavam aos seus afazeres.

Os únicos que pareceram demonstrar algum interesse na sua existência era a esposa de James e o próprio, que recebera a incumbência de mostrar aquilo que ele chamava de Capela para Sirius.

Lilly, como James a chamava, era uma moça de beleza inegável, olhos verdes cativantes e um sorriso muito doce. Sirius simpatizou com ela imediatamente, o que por si só era uma grande conquista.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Black. - Ela falou com sua voz melodiosa, estendendo a mão delicada pro vampiro, que a tomou entre as suas e a beijou.

- Onde está Harry? - James perguntou para a esposa assim que os cumprimentos terminaram.

- Ele não está, querido. Saiu faz algum tempo.

- Uma pena. - James lamentou - Harry estava curioso para conhecê-lo.

- Ele terá a chance. O Sr. Black ficará aqui por algum tempo, não é mesmo? - Lilly perguntou, olhando pra ele.

- Claro... - Sirius respondeu, educado.

- Bom, e agora vamos! - James se dirigiu a Sirius - Ainda há muito pra conhecer.

James deu um suave beijo em sua esposa, sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido que Sirius não teve interesse em ouvir, e então fez um sinal expansivo e animado para que este o seguisse.

James mostrou uma parte dos cômodos, tomando o cuidado de evitar uma ou outra porta daquilo que a Sirius pareceu não passar de uma grande universidade onde um bando bruxos aprendia a fazer truques inúteis. Nada capaz de fazer Sirius entender o motivo de ter que proteger aquele local. Afinal de contas, quem poderia se interessar em destruir um grupo de humanos míopes de tanto enfiar a cara nos livros?

- E este será o seu quarto. - James abriu uma porta no final de um longo corredor.

Sirius olhou em volta. Nada muito pomposo. Uma cama, um armário, uma janela...

- Vocês querem me matar? - Sirius perguntou, mal humorado.

- O que o faz pensar isso? - James devolveu a indagação com outra pergunta.

Sirius apontou pra enorme janela, enfeitada com cortinas de renda branca.

- Será que no meio desses livros todos que vocês gostam de estudar não tem nenhum que fale que vampiros fritam com o sol?

- Ah... - James finalmente demonstrou entender - Fique tranqüilo. Não bate sol nessa janela.

- Como assim não bate sol nessa janela? - Sirius perguntou, já começando a pensar que James sofria de alguma anomalia mental muito séria - Claro que bate sol nessa janela! O que o faz pensar que não bate sol nessa janela?

- Não bate sol nessa janela. Eu garanto. - James repetiu.

- Merda! Vocês são todos malucos!

- Você deveria parar de duvidar tanto das coisas. Isso faz mal, sabia? - James respondeu, sem se deixar abalar um milímetro pela irritação crescente do outro.

- Claro, agora ser são faz mal. - Sirius resmungou.

James sorriu:

- A insanidade não existe. O que existe são aqueles que vivem nesse mundo e pessoas que enxergam além de tudo isso.

- Ótimo. Vamos todos ser malucos então. - Sirius resmungou - Eu não vou dormir nesse quarto.

- Não precisa dormir aqui se quiser... - James respondeu, paciente - Mas já que vamos trabalhar juntos daqui pra frente, seria bom que confiássemos um no outro.

- Olha, com todo o respeito, não está nos meus planos trabalhar com você e muito menos confiar em você.

James respirou fundo:

- Você não se cansa de bancar o durão o tempo todo? - perguntou - Você tem uma aura tão gentil, não me surpreende que queira protegê-la... Mas deve ser bem cansativo ficar o tempo todo na defensiva desse jeito.

Sirius abriu a boca, mas se arrependeu no meio do caminho e tornou a fechá-la para logo em seguida reabrir de novo:

- Porra! - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer depois de muitos conflitos mentais em que criava e riscava redações de defesas e desaforos.

James apenas sorriu, parecendo achar tudo muito divertido. Botou a mão direita no ombro de Sirius com naturalidade.

- Durma no quarto, sim? Garanto que nada vai acontecer. E agora, se me dá licença, já está quase amanhecendo e minha Lilly está me esperando. Nos vemos amanhã.

Dizendo isso, James deixou Sirius pra trás.

- Não vou ficar aqui nem uma semana. - Ele prometeu a si mesmo - E de jeito nenhum durmo naquele quarto.

* * *

Sirius ficou cinco anos.

E de fato, nenhum raio de sol sequer invadiu o quarto naquele dia e nem nos demais em que ele havia dormido ali.

O vampiro nunca entenderia direito como aquelas coisas aconteciam, nem como um quase desconhecido tinha sido capaz de convencê-lo de que era totalmente seguro para um vampiro como ele dormir num quarto com uma janela aberta. Mas em contrapartida, Sirius aprendeu logo nos primeiros anos o quanto aquele local era ao mesmo tempo incrível e perigoso. Aprendeu também o motivo: estavam sentados numa fonte de poder tão grande que até a realidade era flexível e poderia ser manipulada por aqueles magos. Bastava acreditar que alguma coisa existia, por mais absurda que fosse e pronto: lá estava ela.

- Boa noite. Dormiu bem? - James lhe perguntou, quando Sirius o encontrou sentado num balanço velho, localizado na varanda da casa.

Era um hábito que James havia cultivado nos últimos anos. Assim que terminava suas tarefas, o mago se reclinava no balanço e esticava os pés, enchendo um cachimbo fino e longo com fumo. Sirius quase sempre o encontrava nessa posição, às vezes acompanhado de Lilly, às vezes de Harry, mas na maioria das vezes sozinho. E apesar da postura relaxada, os dois passavam a noite vigiando o local.

E era preciso dizer: nem todas as noites eram pacíficas. Volta e meia eles eram atacados por todos os tipos de seres, sendo inúmeras vezes obrigados a lutar arduamente para se livrar dos invasores. Muitos eram os interessados naquela terra. Era outra coisa que Sirius aprendera bem durante todos aqueles anos.

- Dormi como os mortos. - Sirius gracejou, sentando ao lado de James e fazendo o balanço frágil gemer.

- Oh... - James bateu o charuto na madeira para esvaziar seu conteúdo - Vejo que está de bom humor hoje.

- Eu estou sempre de bom humor.

- Só se for humor negro... - James riu, enchendo seu cachimbo com mais fumo e colocando-o na boca.

- Por que você nunca usa um fósforo? - Sirius perguntou ao ver a fumaça começando a escapar do cachimbo.

- Porque tenho sorte e o fumo sempre entra em combustão espontânea. - James falou sem tirar o cachimbo da boca.

- Já te disse que você é um sujeito estranho?

- Quase todas as noites... - James riu - Desculpe te dizer isso, mas você não é uma pessoa muito original.

- Hunf! - Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Oh, não, não! Por favor, não queremos que o seu bom humor se perca assim tão fácil. Eu ainda quero me aproveitar dele. - James falou ao perceber os primeiros sinais de mau humor.

- Você quer o quê? - Sirius riu.

- Você ouviu. Sabia que você fica excepcionalmente falante quando está bem humorado?

- Não diga... - Sirius franziu a testa.

- Digo sim. Aliás, diga você... O que exatamente anda te perturbando?

Sirius não se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Tinha demorado, mas ele finalmente passara a aceitar que James sabia de cada conflito que atravessava sua alma. Ele só não fazia idéia de como ele fazia isso, mas há muito desistira de tentar descobrir.

- Bem... - ele finalmente falou - Na verdade eu estou surpreso comigo mesmo.

- Por ter passado cinco anos inteiros aqui? - James adivinhou antes de soprar uma fumaça branca e perfumada, muito diferente do odor desagradável dos cachimbos comuns.

- Como... bah, esquece! É isso mesmo. - Sirius confessou - Eu nunca consegui ficar uma semana num mesmo lugar antes. Não faz parte da minha natureza, sabe? Eu gosto de viajar, de correr pelas matas, de conhecer lugares novos... e bem, eu chego aqui e de repente cinco anos se passam...

James aspirou a fumaça do cachimbo, soltando-a logo depois, sem qualquer pressa.

- Não vejo nada de mal em ficar um pouco em casa. Faz bem, sabe? Renova as energias...

- Eu não tenho casa. - Sirius retorquiu, afundando-se mais no balanço.

- Todo mundo tem uma casa. Pode ser uma construção, um objeto, os seios de uma mulher... o que for. Mas todo mundo tem uma casa.

Sirius ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se precisasse escolher as palavras.

- Mas e se... se algo acontecer... e eu acabar perdendo tudo isso?

James olhou para Sirius, pela primeira vez em cinco anos demonstrando alguma surpresa. Mas ele logo pareceu se recuperar e então sorriu:

- Não se preocupe. Se isso acontecer, tudo que você precisará fazer é encontrar outro lugar.

- Detesto o seu sangue frio. - Sirius resmungou.

- Você é que é nervoso demais... - James respondeu, divertido - E, sabe? Eu até tenho uma teoria que explica perfeitamente a causa disso.

- Teoria? - Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Exato. Na verdade é uma tese muito simples, mas bastante esclarecedora.

- Ótimo, então vamos ouvir a sua teoria. - Sirius cruzou os braços.

Novamente James tragou devagar antes de falar:

- Sexo. Mais precisamente a falta dele.

Por alguns segundos, Sirius não soube o que dizer. Teve ímpetos de rir, mas se controlou. Então olhou pra James como se quisesse confirmar que ele estava realmente falando sério, pra só então responder:

- Lamento ter que destruir a sua fantástica teoria. - ironizou - Mas eu não me interesso por esse tipo de coisa.

Mais uma tragada. Dessa vez com uma lentidão que chegava a ser enervante:

- Virgem.

- Eu não sou virgem coisa nenhuma! - Sirius quase gritou.

- Então qual é o problema? - James perguntou, curioso - Não levanta?

- Por que estamos tendo essa conversa? - Sirius se irritou.

- Não levanta, né? Oh... Deve ser muito chato pra você, descul...

- Pare com essa merda, James! Claro que levanta! Eu posso levantar esse banco com você, sua esposa e seu filho com uma das mãos, por que não conseguiria levantar... - Sirius de repente engasgou - aquilo?

- Não é bem uma questão de força, sabe? - James prendeu o riso - É uma questão de talento...

- Que seja! Não é isso, tá? Não é isso! - Sirius tentou esclarecer, mas quando viu que de jeito nenhum seu amigo ficaria satisfeito com aquela resposta, prosseguiu - Entenda... eu sou um vampiro... faz tempo que deixei de ser vítima desse tipo de apelo físico... nada mais é capaz de me dar prazer... nada além do sangue.

James olhou pra Sirius e respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Entendo... Mas acho que você me entendeu mal... - James soprou a fumaça pra fora dos pulmões - Não estou falando de uma trepada qualquer. Estou falando de sexo de verdade, com um companheiro de verdade. Do tipo que o seu próprio prazer não importa em nada. Do tipo que tudo que importa é ver o prazer surgir no rosto da pessoa que você ama. Entendeu agora?

Sirius teve que controlar a perplexidade antes de responder:

- Entendi que você é maluco. Sempre desconfiei disso, aliás.

James ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. O vento havia apagado a chama do seu cachimbo. Ele tratou de reacendê-lo e então procurou alguma coisa nos bolsos.

- Toma. - ele falou, jogando um cordão para que Sirius pegasse. O vampiro segurou o objeto no ar com agilidade, examinando atentamente o pingente de águia, com belos olhos em lápis-lazúli.

- O que é isso?

- Um presente. Só pra você não dizer que eu nunca te dei nada. - James riu - Lilly me ajudou a escolher.

Sirius olhou para o amigo, desconfiado e só então falou. Um pouco constrangido:

- Certo... obrigado.

- Um dia você vai encontrar alguém pra chamar de lar... Quando isso acontecer... quero que você entregue isso pra ele.

- James...

- ... Quero que faça muito sexo também.

- James!

- Tudo bem?

Sirius abriu a boca pra protestar, mas por algum motivo, desistiu:

- Isso nunca vai acontecer, mas tudo bem...

James apenas deu um sorriso e encheu seu cachimbo novamente.

* * *

Sirius deixou o pingente de águia rodar de um lado para o outro durante um bom tempo, enquanto sua cabeça se enchia de lembranças.

Por algum motivo, ele não parava de recordar o tempo que passara numa certa capela embrenhada na floresta. As palavras de James até hoje invadiam sua mente como um mantra, ainda mais depois do misterioso encontro que teve com aquela loba furiosa que lhe gritara impropérios incompreensíveis.

Sirius ouviu os passos de Remus se aproximarem do quarto e rapidamente recolocou o cordão com o pingente no pescoço, escondendo-o dentro da camisa.

- Já acordou? - O lobisomem se surpreendeu ao entrar no local segurando uma dúzia de toalhas e dar de cara com o vampiro desperto - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Sirius retribuiu o cumprimento, acompanhando com os olhos os movimentos de abrir e fechar de gavetas feitos pelo outro.

Remus terminou seu serviço e depois sentou-se no canto da cama, olhando seriamente para Sirius:

- Então... Você ainda não me disse o que a Tonks te falou ontem... - o lupino puxou assunto.

- Ah, nada que fizesse muito sentido...

- Por exemplo...?

- Bem, ela me disse alguma coisa sobre a minha presença ser um risco pra você.

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade. - Remus analisou - E o que mais?

- Exigiu para que eu fosse embora... Fez algumas ameaças, falou algumas coisas que eu não consegui entender... inclusive esse papo de Wyrm que vocês tanto adoram... e...

- E...

- E ela me disse que você foi punido porque se apaixonou... se apaixonou por um vampiro.

Remus empalideceu:

- Por que ela lhe disse isso?

- Esperava que você me explicasse... - Sirius sugeriu.

Remus abaixou os olhos:

- Eu... não posso.

- Por que?

- É uma história complicada...

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Não é assim tão fácil. Muita coisa eu não conseguiria explicar mesmo que quisesse.

- Tente.

- Isso é coisa do passado.

- Essa Tonks é apaixonada por você, né?

Remus arregalou os olhos, assustado com a mudança repentina de assunto.

- Eu... eu não sei. - gaguejou - Por que está dizendo isso?

- Pelo jeito que ela falou... Parecia desesperada...

- Isso é verdade?

- Por que? Saber disso lhe deixa satisfeito?

- Claro que sim, Tonks e eu somos amigos desde crianças... É bom saber que ela se preocupa comigo apesar de tudo...

- Amigos, é? - Sirius ironizou, mal humorado.

Remus olhou pra Sirius, como se quisesse entender melhor o motivo de tanta irritação.

- Amigos sim. - garantiu - Um Garou não pode se relacionar com outro Garou. É proibido.

- Diga isso pra ela. - Sirius resmungou.

- Bem, isso não importa muito, certo?

- Certo. Voltemos ao assunto do vampiro então. Me conta, Remus. Quem foi?

- Sirius... pra que você quer saber isso?

- Eu... - o vampiro hesitou - Por que você não quer me contar? É tão difícil assim?

- Muito. Acredite.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, se encarando. Os olhos cinzas do vampiro parecendo querer ler a alma do lobisomem. Até que de repente, o assunto pareceu ter mudado sem que eles tivessem que dizer uma só palavra.

- Remus...? - Sirius finalmente pareceu tomar coragem pra perguntar, sem desgrudar os olhos do lupino.

- Sim?

O vampiro se aproximou devagar, até encostar o nariz no pescoço de Remus, cuja reação imediata foi um calafrio.

- Eu posso? Só um pouco? - a voz rouca de Sirius se fez ouvir, baixa e tensa, enquanto ele aspirava seu perfume.

Remus não conseguiria falar mesmo que tentasse. Ao invés disso, se limitou a fazer um aceno nervoso com a cabeça. Foi o suficiente

- Aaaaah... - Remus gemeu, abraçando o pescoço do vampiro enquanto os dentes dele perfuraram sua garganta com ansiedade, para logo depois começar a chupá-lo. Todo o corpo do lupino pareceu se retesar, reagindo àquela onda quase insuportável de prazer, estremecendo a cada vez que o vampiro sugava. As mãos de Remus apertaram a roupa de Sirius, adorando quando o vampiro soltou um ruído quase imperceptível, sem parar de sugar, deixando muito claro o prazer que seu sangue lhe proporcionava.

Mas apesar de desejar que o vampiro o sugasse daquele jeito por horas, Remus não teve muito tempo para se entregar ao êxtase que sentia cada vez que o vampiro drenava o seu sangue. Sirius logo tratou de afastar os lábios e para enorme frustração de Remus, que não reprimiu um choramingo de protesto, lambeu sua ferida, fechando-a.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos, Remus ofegante e tonto, Sirius deliciado. Então a mão do vampiro avançou pelo peito de Remus, passando pelo pescoço e chegando ao rosto, numa carícia muito sensual, mas pouco delicada.

- Obrigado... - Sirius quebrou o silêncio assim que viu que Remus havia se recuperado da excitação que aquele beijo lhe provocara.

- Não precisa agradecer... - Remus sussurrou - Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que você faz isso.

- Tem razão... - Sirius reconheceu - Também teve aquele noite...

- Aquela noite também não foi a primeira vez. - o lupino garantiu, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas mesmo assim seus braços apertaram Remus com mais força antes dele responder:

- Não... não foi...

_Continua..._

* * *

_O Sexo dos Vampiros _

Com certeza, esse é um ponto bastante controverso. Muita gente vai arregalar os olhos e me perguntar: "Peraí! Vampiros não fazem sexo, fazem?".

Pois então. Aproveitando a explicação do Sirius, resolvi escrever um pouco sobre o tema, deixando bem claras algumas posições minhas sobre o assunto.

Antes de responder se vampiros fazem sexo, começo por uma pergunta um pouco menos exigente: Vampiros sentem prazer?

Minha resposta a essa primeira pergunta é sim. Se eles sentem dor, podemos concluir que também sentem prazer. Outra coisa, o livro de Vampiro diz que com o abraço os sentidos são multiplicados, e isso inclui as sensações táteis. Isso quer dizer que um vampiro é capaz de sentir ainda mais intensamente do que os humanos. Assim sendo, concluo que vampiros são capazes de sentir o prazer de uma carícia.

E agora, partimos para a questão principal: vampiros fazem sexo?

Como o próprio Sirius falou, e o livro de RPG confirma, vampiros são capazes de fazer sexo, pelo menos fisicamente. Mas não se interessam. Os apelos da carne deram lugar a outro tipo de prazer, que é o prazer de beber sangue.

Mas se raciocinarmos um pouquinho mais sobre o assunto, podemos chegar a outras conclusões. A primeira é que não se trata somente de uma questão hormonal, mas também de uma questão de cabeça. Sendo assim, acredito que quanto mais novo seja um vampiro, mais apegado ele é a sua humanidade, e por conseqüência, mais atraído pelos prazeres físicos que tinha antes de se tornar um vampiro. Por outro lado, um vampiro ancião, já viveu tempo demais até pra se importar com essas coisas.

Outro tópico a ser considerado é que o próprio livro de vampiro cita a existência de vampiros amantes, bem como de vampiros casados... e bem, o que os faz serem mais do que simples amigos? Alguém poderia dizer que eles apenas sugam o sangue um do outro, mas eu lembraria que depois de três míseras noites fazendo isso, esse casal teria um laço de sangue e uma grande encrenca. Ninguém faz laço de sangue com o primeiro que aparece. Não poder viver sem o outro pelo resto da eternidade é um problema sério que os vampiros tentam evitar em suas vidas.

Conclusão disso tudo: Eu acredito que vampiros fazem sexo. Normalmente eles não se interessam por isso, nem perdem a cabeça por isso, mas fazem. Nem que seja por interesse, ou por disfarce.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**

* * *

**

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Bela-Chan

**Aviso:** Violência

* * *

- Pai, por que eu não consigo?

James olhou para o filho, a ternura estampada em seus olhos.

- Só porque ainda não chegou a hora, meu filho.

- Ainda não chegou a hora? Mas pai! Você me disse que despertou com cinco anos, mamãe despertou com dez! Eu já tenho dezessete! Por que eu não consigo?

- Filho...

- Eu não tenho capacidade, é isso?

- Todos têm capacidade. - James respondeu, paciente - Despertar é uma coisa tão natural como abrir os olhos.

- Se é tão fácil assim, por que eu não consigo? - Harry perguntou de novo - Por causa disso, eu não posso participar dos rituais, tenho que ficar sempre isolado do lado de fora da casa o tempo todo! Isso não é justo!

James deu um sorriso triste ao ver que as primeiras lágrimas começavam a surgir nos olhos do menino. O mago já havia perdido as contas de quantas conversas como aquela os dois tiveram durante os últimos anos, porém, por mais que ele tentasse explicar que ninguém pode realmente escolher a hora de despertar, Harry nunca se conformava.

Ser filho de magos e não ser capaz de realizar a mágika parecia ser um fardo pesado demais para o garoto.

James fez um cafuné no filho:

- Não chore... Estude. Prepare-se. Os magos mais poderosos nascem apenas nos momento decisivos. Lembre-se disso.

* * *

- Você está me ouvindo? - A voz impaciente de Draco espantou suas lembranças para longe.

- Você acabou de dizer que estamos chegando num dos lugares marcados no mapa. - Harry repetiu automaticamente a fala anterior do parceiro, dando a sua voz um tom entediado.

- Ótimo! Agora escute. Aquilo ali é uma boate e nós vamos entrar. Têm vampiros lá, mas também têm humanos. Tente lembrar disso antes de fazer alguma besteira.

- Como tentar salvar a sua pele?

- Eu sei me defender perfeitamente bem, obrigado.

- Se você diz... - Harry deu de ombros - Vamos entrar?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e os dois entraram no local. Era um lugar muito cheio e barulhento, que fedia a álcool e nicotina. Havia um balcão, onde vários clientes se acocoravam, fazendo pedidos ansiosos de todos os tipos de bebidas. No centro, uma pista mal iluminada onde alguns casais dançavam, animados. De jeito nenhum o tipo de ambiente que qualquer um dos dois costumava freqüentar, Harry acostumado com lugares quietos e Draco com locais elegantes.

Desconfortáveis, os dois decidiram fazer uma ronda no local, reconhecendo o terreno e buscando alguma presença hostil, mas nada encontraram além de gente bêbada e buscando diversão.

- Tem certeza que eles estão aqui? - Harry finalmente perguntou, depois de meia hora de observação.

- Claro que não. - Draco imprimiu um tom de obviedade a sua voz - Mas é bom ficarmos um pouco e verificar.

- Ótimo. Vamos dançar.

- O quê? - Draco perguntou, incrédulo.

- Por que está tão espantado? Eu não quero ficar parado em pé aqui a noite toda e tenho certeza de que se sentarmos junto ao balcão teremos que pedir alguma coisa pra beber. E eu não estou com a menor vontade de segurar um copo cheio durante horas e horas. Venha, vamos dançar um pouco. Eu juro que não vou te morder. - Harry riu, divertindo-se com o duplo sentido de suas palavras.

Draco pareceu hesitar, mas logo superou a indecisão, dando alguns passos decididos na direção da pista de dança. Harry apenas o seguiu, um sorriso sardônico estampado no rosto. Uma música eletrônica agitada tocava e logo Draco começou a se movimentar de acordo com o ritmo, seus cabelos louros e finos se espalhando na medida em que dançava.

Harry por sua vez tentou acompanhá-lo como pôde, apesar de não ser nenhum especialista na arte da dança. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, um olhando para o outro, os olhos de Draco desafiadores, os de Harry predadores, até alguém passar por trás do Tzimisce, dando-lhe um empurrão nada delicado, mas extremamente bem-vindo e bem aproveitado. Harry se aproximou tanto de Draco que os dois corpos quase se colaram, mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a parar de dançar.

Os olhos do Tzimisce subiram desejosos pelo corpo bem desenhado do outro vampiro que, como se soubesse de toda a fascinação que era capaz de causar, apenas continuava a se movimentar com toda a sua graça aristocrática natural. O moreno teve o impulso de enlaçá-lo pela cintura, trazendo-o para ainda mais próximo do seu corpo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, foi surpreendido por um outro empurrão, dessa vez para afastá-lo.

Harry viu um homem moreno e muito alto tomar seu lugar, dançando tão próximo de Draco como dois corpos poderiam se aproximar antes de começarem a se tornar um só. O desconhecido segurou os quadris do vampiro, aproximando-os dos seus, enquanto o outro apenas se deixava levar, com um olhar claramente lascivo.

Os olhos de Harry se apertaram de raiva quando os braços do Ventrue envolveram o pescoço do brutamontes, deixando-o numa posição que melhor expusesse seu pescoço para as suas presas já desenvolvidas. Draco ainda lançou um olhar para Harry, parecendo satisfeito com a expressão claramente irritada que viu estampada no outro, e só então afundou suas presas no pescoço **(1)** do homem, fazendo-o gemer alto, enquanto apertava ainda mais os quadris do vampiro contra si.

Depois de sugar alguns poucos minutos, Draco lambeu o pescoço do outro de uma forma tão sensual e provocativa que Harry teve que se conter pra não arrancá-lo dos braços asquerosos daquele homem. Na verdade, ele se controlou não só porque não queria dar aquele gostinho ao loiro, mas também por considerar que se um sujeito esguio e de aparência frágil como a dele espancasse um homem daquele tamanho até a morte, certamente aquilo se encaixaria no conceito "quebrar a Máscara" que tanto tentaram lhe transmitir desde que ele havia sido aceito naquela cidade.

Porém, o próprio Draco tratou de dar um empurrão arrogante no homem, aproveitando que ele ainda tentava se recuperar do êxtase provocado pelo beijo vampírico, para só então retribuir, convidativo, um abraço por trás de outro sujeito, que o puxou não muito delicadamente para longe de Harry.

O Tzimisce viu o outro ser rodeado por pessoas até desaparecer do seu campo de visão, mas não fez nada pra impedir. Draco que se danasse, ele não ia ficar abanando o rabo pra aquele vampirinho metido.

Harry deixou a pista de dança, irritado, jurando a si mesmo que arranjaria uma forma de dar o troco em Draco. Pediu um cigarro emprestado a uma mulher de maquiagem muito pesada e o acendeu no cigarro aceso dela para só então encostar-se na parede, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

* * *

Draco por sua vez estava se divertindo como nunca. Nem tanto pela quantidade de sangue que havia ingerido, mas sim pela cara simplesmente adorável que viu Harry fazer assim que sua companhia foi sumariamente trocada pelo primeiro que passou. Oh sim, a cara de irritação daquele Sabá fora mesmo motivo de admiração.

Mesmo depois de ter sido puxado pra longe de Harry por um par ansioso de braços, o sorriso de satisfação do Ventrue não se apagou e ele continuou sua dança sensual, atraindo ainda mais pescoços para suas presas famintas.

Estava tão absorvido por aquela verdadeira orgia de sangue que nem se deu conta quando um outro par de braços o segurou cintura, dessa vez de uma forma bastante agressiva.

- Ei, pare com... - Draco se voltou para o dono daquelas mãos, irritado.

Um vampiro sorriu pra ele, deixando seu par de presas a mostra enquanto sua mão direita o levantava do chão pelo pescoço, apertando com tanta força que ele se viu incapaz sequer de gritar. E como se atendessem a um sinal invisível, dezenas de outras mãos ajudaram o primeiro agressor a imobilizar Draco.

- Veja só o que temos aqui... - A voz grossa e desagradável do vampiro que o imobilizara se fez ouvir, parecendo não sentir as unhas afiadas de Draco rasgando seu braço com força suficiente para cortar até o tendão - A nobreza veio visitar a ralé...

Era um vampiro de aparência extremamente suja e repugnante, os cabelos sem corte se espalhavam pelo rosto marcado pela idade. Sua aparência era tão lamentável que Draco poderia jurar que se tratava de um mero mendigo, ou algum outro miserável que teve o azar de esbarrar com um vampiro louco o suficiente para abraçar aquele monte de lixo.

O vampiro deu uma risada meio insana antes de finalmente tomar alguma atitude para evitar que as garras de Draco continuassem a perfurar sua carne, usando sua mão livre para puxar o braço do Ventrue com tanta força que ele sentiu o osso estalar ruidosamente ao se desprender do seu ombro, pendendo, solto e sem vida, preso somente pela pele.

- Arght! - Draco mal teve tempo de sofrer com a dor insuportável que aquele ataque havia lhe provocado e logo arqueou as costas ao sentir mordidas nada gentis pipocarem por todo o corpo, enquanto dezenas de braços se empenhavam ainda mais em mantê-lo imóvel.

A mão grosseira do vampiro trouxe o pescoço de Draco pra mais perto, ao alcance de suas presas, sem que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, além de se debater em desespero. Mas quando os caninos do outro estavam a milímetros de furar sua carne, o Ventrue ouviu seu agressor gritar.

Foi rápido demais. As mãos de Harry seguraram o vampiro pela testa, puxando a pele pra trás. E antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o Tzimisce usou as duas mãos para esmagar o crânio do vampiro como se fosse uma uva, espalhando sangue e massa encefálica por todo lado.

Draco caiu no chão, libertado pelos outros vampiros, claramente assustados com a facilidade com que seu líder havia caído vítima de Harry e indecisos entre se unir e lutar ou simplesmente escapar o mais rápido possível. Mas Harry não parecia estar nada disposto a dar alguma chance de escolha a nenhum deles. O Ventrue fechou os olhos instintivamente ao ouvir o grito selvagem que o Tzimisce deixou escapar enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam com uma rapidez que ele poucas vezes vira antes, puxando com violência a pele e os músculos de todos que estavam a seu alcance, como se estes fossem feitos de papel.

Era um espetáculo grotesco. O sangue se espalhou por toda a parte enquanto Harry puxava e arrancava a carne daqueles vampiros, entortando membros, rasgando músculos e esmigalhando ossos com uma facilidade assustadora. Alguns vampiros, desesperados, vítimas fatais do frenesi **(2)**, subiam pelas paredes da boate na tentativa de escapar das garras de Harry, mas ele os caçava, implacável, sem se importar nem um pouco com os gritos que se multiplicavam a sua volta.

As pessoas por sua vez corriam e se pisoteavam, tentando escapar dali, mas encontravam as portas trancadas. Os próprios vampiros com o intuito de prender Harry e Draco acabaram enjaulados em sua própria armadilha, incapazes de transpor a muralha viva que se formava em torno das saídas da boate.

Harry só parou quando percebeu que não havia mais um único vampiro vivo naquele lugar.

Draco segurava o braço ferido, sua expressão transtornada deixava claro a dor que estava sentindo, além do choque de ver a forma grotesca e selvagem com que Harry lutava.

O Tzimisce, por sua vez, finalmente recuperando o controle, cambaleou na direção de Draco, pouco ferido, mas exausto.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, esticando a mão para tocá-lo.

Draco se afastou imediatamente. Harry pôde ver o medo estampado nos seus olhos.

- Eu estou ótimo! - Draco garantiu, ainda segurando o braço.

- Deixa eu ver o seu braço.

- Não! - Draco se afastou ainda mais.

- Pára... Eu só vou colocar no lugar. - Harry falou.

- Não... - O vampiro balbuciou fracamente, ainda tentando se livrar da mão de Harry.

- Confia em mim... - Harry pediu, finalmente conseguindo colocar a mão no ombro de Draco.

Os olhos do Ventrue se arregalaram quando as mãos de Harry passearam pelo seu braço, como se examinassem o tamanho do estrago.

- Vai doer um pouco. - Ele falou, não dando tempo ao outro de protestar.

- Ahhhh! - Draco gritou quando seu braço era encaixado novamente no lugar, enquanto Harry ajeitava a pele esgarçada, deixando que sua regeneração natural cuidasse do resto.

- Pronto. - Harry falou rápido, suas mãos passando para o rosto contorcido de dor do vampiro - Pronto. Terminei. Está tudo bem, agora.

- Potter... - Draco começou a falar, mas logo percebeu que os olhos do outro começaram a ficar embaçados - Harry!

Draco segurou o vampiro em seus braços quando ele finalmente desfaleceu, já sem forças.

* * *

Era uma bola de neve. Um problema levava ao outro e o tornava mais grave. Era o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Sirius sugou Remus. Sirius gostou, Remus também gostou. Mas na noite seguinte, ambos tinham que lidar com uma sensação desagradável de frustração. Sirius tentava se afastar de Remus como se ele fosse o próprio diabo querendo tentá-lo e Remus por sua vez, preferia não encurtar a distância, respeitando a reclusão do outro. Mas refrear por muito tempo seus próprios sentimentos acabava tornando tudo pior e por mais que os dois evitassem, todos os seus esforços terminavam da mesma forma: com as presas de Sirius afundadas no pescoço de Remus.

Foi o que aconteceu naquela noite, quando no meio de uma conversa passional, cheia de perguntas constrangedoras, Sirius de repente sentiu um desejo incontrolável de marcar sua posse sobre o corpo de Remus. Mesmo que fosse cravando suas presas nele. Por isso o seu pedido hesitante e cheio de fome.

O que Sirius não esperava é que o lupino concordasse com seu pedido tão rapidamente, oferecendo seu sangue a ele de uma forma tão intensa que só de lembrar o vampiro sentia arrepios.

- Eu vou acabar te matando, Remus... - Sirius falou, nervoso, ainda com Remus em seus braços, algumas horas depois de ter sugado o seu sangue com sofreguidão.

- Não vai não. - Remus respondeu, tranqüilo, seu rosto aninhado no peito de Sirius.

- Eu não consigo me controlar... De alguma forma, você me enlouquece. - Sirius confessou com a voz rouca - Você tem um gosto delicioso, sabia?

Remus fechou os olhos. Era tão estranho ouvir aquele vampiro sempre tão hostil falando aquelas palavras possessivas. Era quase como se eles fossem um casal de amantes que tinha acabado de fazer amor.

- Sirius...

- O quê? - o vampiro perguntou, seus dedos subindo pela nuca de Remus para se embrenhar nos seus cabelos.

- Sobre o que a Tonks falou...

- Agora não, Remus...

- Mas...

- Shhh... - Sirius calou Remus com um toque suave do seu dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios. Não desejava saber nada que tivesse qualquer relação com Remus apaixonado por outro vampiro.

Remus pareceu se conformar, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Sirius acariciando Remus, Remus beijando o peito de Sirius.

- Está quase amanhecendo... - Remus finalmente falou.

Sirius sabia. O sono já começava a invadi-lo **(3)**. Mas não queria se desprender de Remus de jeito nenhum. Era como se ele corresse o risco de sumir caso Sirius se atrevesse a fechar os olhos.

- Durma. - Remus falou como se lesse seus pensamentos - Eu estarei aqui quando acordar...

Era tudo que o vampiro precisava ouvir. Fechando os olhos, Sirius se entregou ao sono, ainda com Remus em seus braços.

Continua...

* * *

**(1)** Abri uma nota aqui pra explicar que eu ignorei totalmente a seletividade Ventrue, que na verdade é uma fraqueza que consiste no fato de um vampiro desse clã só se alimentar do sangue de uma natureza em especial. Podem ser pessoas virgens, homens louros, incas venusianos, o que for. Um Ventrue só se alimenta desse sangue especial. Bem, mas como eu disse, eu preferi ignorar esse detalhe completamente.

**(2)** **Frenesi** - É o estado de pânico total de um vampiro. Um instinto que poderia se comparar com a necessidade de comida e sexo dos seres humanos. Quando ele é levado a uma pressão emocional forte o suficiente a ponto de perder o controle, libertando a besta aprisionada dentro de seu corpo. Nesses momentos, todo o controle é perdido e o vampiro se transforma numa verdadeira fera, capaz de atacar e matar tudo que vê pela frente, inclusive seus entes queridos. A Camarilla considera o Frenesi uma atitude vergonhosa, que demonstra a falta de controle de um vampiro. O Sabá, ao contrário, ridiculariza essa posição, acreditando que tudo que pensar nisso não é nada além de negar a natureza predadora natural de todo o vampiro. Assim, vampiros do Sabá costumam usar o frenesi para seu próprio benefício em uma batalha, como vocês tiveram a oportunidade de constatar, no caso do Harry.

**(3)** Acho que é bom falar um pouquinho sobre o sono vampírico. Vampiros dormem de manhã não só por serem criaturas essencialmente noturnas, mas também porque a luz do sol os enfraquece. Um vampiro precisa de toda a sua força de vontade para manter-se acordado durante o dia, e mesmo assim, não conseguirá manter-se acordado durante muito tempo, mesmo que esteja sendo alvo de ataques diretos. Por essas e outras, os refúgios dos vampiros são muito bem escolhidos e muitas vezes protegidos por "sentinelas" carniçais, que cuidam de proteger o sono do seu senhor enquanto o Sol estiver alto. Outra coisa importante a se dizer a esse respeito, é a estrita relação entre a humanidade de um vampiro e sua capacidade de manter-se acordado. Quanto menos humanidade um vampiro tem, mas difícil será pra ele acordar de seu sono todas as noites. Assim, desconfiem de vampiros que acordam muito tarde. ;)

* * *

Um pouco sobre **Tenebrosidade** (disciplina do clã Lasombra)

**Garras de Prata** perguntou: sobre o Lasombra, quais são as aplicações da Tenebrosidade? Apenas se mover como uma sombra, para, por exemplo, espionar alguém?

**R.** Tenebrosidade é uma disciplina muito poderosa, uma das minhas favoritas. O poder principal, na minha opinião, consiste na habilidade de criar a escuridão. Lasombras são capazes de criar uma escuridão densa e desagradável a ponto de abafar os sons. Humanos morrem sufocados pela escuridão e imortais sentem um enorme desconforto.

Agora, se você tiver a curiosidade de ver todos os níveis de Tenbrosidade, aconselho o seguinte endereço:

www (ponto) carthagian (ponto) net (barra) html (barra) modules (ponto) php (interrogação) name (igual) Sections&file (igual) tenebrosidade

(se não abrir, me avisa pela review que eu mando o link por email, ok?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12

* * *

**

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Bela-Chan

**Avisos:** Lemon//

**

* * *

**

Snape não se curvou.

Snape jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais se curvaria.

O Arcebispo percebeu, mas nem por isso deixou morrer o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Ora, mal posso crer em meus olhos... - Voldemort falou, descansando o queixo na mão ossuda, como se admirasse a figura sombria toda vestido de negro a sua frente. - Faz tempo que você não atende os meus chamados, Severus... Eu já estava começando a me sentir preocupado.

- Tenho estado atarefado. - Snape se justificou sem contudo se preocupar em parecer verdadeiro. Na verdade, ele não se preocupava particularmente com mais nada.

- Você parece um pouco aborrecido, meu amigo. Posso saber o motivo?

Snape teve vontade de dizer para o Arcebispo que ele certamente sabia muito bem o motivo do seu aborrecimento, mas conteve-se; sua figura permaneceu impassível e seu silêncio foi tudo que Voldemort recebeu dele.

- Ah... não me diga que você ainda está chateado por conta daquele incidente? - Voldemort decidiu ir mais fundo ao perceber que não conseguiria nada com simples insinuações.

- Não foi um incidente. - Snape o corrigiu, sua voz parecia mais rouca do que nunca.

- Mas você não acha que no fundo as coisas acabaram sendo melhores pra você? - O vampiro argumentou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Por favor, me esclareça de que forma as coisas ficaram melhores pra mim. - Snape perguntou, querendo ser cínico.

- Isso depende. Se você gastar mais um pouco do seu tempo aqui me servindo... Quem sabe eu não te premie bem?

As sugestões escondidas por detrás daquela frase deixaram Severus com vontade de simplesmente dar as costas para o Arcebispo e nunca mais voltar. Não mais entraria no jogo daquele vampiro. Não era nenhum maldito neófito pra ter que se subordinar à ordens e nenhum benefício no mundo parecia ser atraente a ponto de convencê-lo a seguir aquele crápula.

- Aprecio muito a sua oferta, mas me vejo forçado a recusar. - Ele respondeu, talvez um pouco polido demais. - E agora, se me dá licença...

- Não, não... - Voldemort levantou a mão, interrompendo a fala do outro. - Não quero que você me dê sua resposta agora. Antes, venha dar um passeio pelo castelo comigo. Quero te mostrar algumas coisas...

Voldemort levantou-se de seu trono, sua figura extremamente esguia e pálida ainda mais evidente enquanto ele andava em direção a Snape com uma elegância inquestionável. O Arcebispo tomou o braço do Lasombra, que apesar de ter odiado o gesto de intimidade, não se afastou, e o conduziu para fora do salão principal.

Os dois desceram as escadas poeirentas. Voldemort não demonstrava qualquer pressa, e Snape acompanhava as passadas do Arcebispo aparentando naturalidade, mesmo que sua vontade real fosse cravar as presas naquele pescoço repugnante e sugá-lo até que ele morresse, para só então cuspir todo aquele sangue nojento fora.

Desceram até um lugar extremamente escuro e opressivo, com um cheiro nauseante de vômito, dejetos e sangue seco. Snape sabia que se tratava de uma masmorra, mas não se deixou abater por esse pensamento. Estava pra nascer o vampiro com poder suficiente para aprisioná-lo em algum lugar.

Os dois andaram por um longo corredor, percorrendo as dezenas de celas que se enfileiravam na medida em que caminhavam, ignorando os gritos agonizantes vindos de algumas delas.

- Ignore... Algumas das minhas experiências ainda gostam de se queixar... - Voldemort comentou como se tivesse falando de cobaias de laboratório - Ah, é logo ali.

Era o fim do corredor. Os dois pararam diante de uma enorme fileira de barras grossas de ferro que os separava de algo muito parecido com uma arena. Voldemort se afastou de Snape, com um sorriso nos lábios, permitindo que o outro vampiro observasse com atenção o espetáculo que ele havia preparado especialmente para os seus olhos.

No meio da arena de pedra, havia uma presença que Snape imediatamente reconheceu, apesar do grosso capuz que amarrava a sua cabeça. Ao redor da figura magra, havia uma dezena de carniçais deformados horrivelmente, nada mais do que meras massas de carne sem o menor traço da humanidade que um dia tiveram.

- Tire o capuz. - Voldemort ordenou, sem demonstrar de forma alguma a mesma amabilidade de instantes atrás.

Imediatamente, um dos carniçais cortou a corda que prendia o pedaço de pano, desnudando a cabeça de Harry Potter. Ou o que sobrara dele, depois de inúmeras deformações que a vicissitude de seu mestre tinha esculpido em seu rosto e corpo.

Snape cerrou os punhos quando viu Harry olhar em volta, confuso, para logo depois dar alguns passos para trás, visivelmente apavorado.

- O que você está fazendo? - a voz mal saiu de sua garganta, tamanha era a sua raiva.

- Somente observe, meu bom amigo... Ataquem!

- Voldemort...

Harry gritou quando viu dezenas de monstros correrem na direção dele, dispostos a rasgá-lo ao meio só para se banquetear de seu sangue.

- Pare com isso. - Snape pediu, controlando perfeitamente o tom de voz, enquanto via Harry lutar por sua vida, usando as mãos nuas para se defender dos seres que o atacavam.

Logo o frenesi começava a tomar conta do corpo de Potter e ele apenas gritava e gritava, matando a tudo e a todos, sem se importar com os ferimentos que se multiplicavam durante a batalha, até que ele fosse a única criatura de pé no meio de pilhas de sangue, cadáveres e destruição.

- Não é fantástico? - O Arcebispo perguntou, parecendo sinceramente deliciado. - Toda a noite é assim... Ele grita... Ele chora... Mas no fim, o resultado é sempre o mesmo. É sempre ele quem emerge vivo, único sobrevivente no meio de uma chuva de sangue... Pobre e miserável criatura... Talvez um dia eu simplesmente o entregue ao Sol para que pare de sofrer.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - Snape perguntou, um filete de sangue escapando do canto de sua boca.

Voldemort cortou o pulso direito com um movimento seco, e quando o sangue começou a deslizar da ferida, ele a estendeu na direção do vampiro.

- Curve-se. - Ele ordenou - Beba!

* * *

Snape se curvou. E, desde aquele dia, tornou-se um escravo. Muitos anos haviam se passado, mas, até hoje, dizer não a Voldemort lhe provocava a mesma dor que dizer sim.

Mas de alguma forma, Snape já estava acostumado com a dor. Talvez até imune a ela.

- Esperava a sua visita, Severus... - Uma voz cansada se fez ouvir quando o Príncipe se deu conta de um estranho movimento entre as sombras. - Sente-se, por favor.

Snape andou em direção a escrivaninha de Dumbledore, mas não se sentou. Não tinha vindo pra bater papo. Dumbledore percebeu a irritação de seu interlocutor e decidiu adiantar sua defesa.

- Antes de tudo, acho que você gostará de saber que ele está bem, Severus. Apenas cansado.

- Não foi isso que nós combinamos. - Snape não estava interessado naquela conversa. - Ele não está aqui pra isso.

- Severus...

- Você o jogou num covil com mais de trinta vampiros!

- Eram vampiros fracos, recém-abraçados. Só um deles tinha alguma força e mesmo assim, nada que ele não pudesse lidar. - Dumbledore argumentou. - Você o está subestimando.

- Eu não estou subestimando ninguém! - Snape quase rosnou. - Se eu tivesse alguma dúvida de que ele esmagaria a todos como baratas, eu teria...

Snape se interrompeu, inquieto, para logo depois retomar a frase, num tom pouco menos agressivo.

- De qualquer forma, isso não me interessa. Eu não me importo com o que você faz com essas marionetes miseráveis que tem a seu serviço, mas deixe-o. Fora. Disso. Ou considere o nosso contrato desfeito.

- Severus, você sabe muito bem o que significa quebrar o contrato.

O olhar de Snape se tornou ainda mais sombrio:

- Espero que não passe pela sua cabeça que esse seja o tipo de coisa capaz de me impedir.

- De jeito algum. - Dumbledore garantiu. - Só quero te alertar para que não pense em romper o contrato levianamente. Ele está bem, nada aconteceu e nem vai acontecer. As coisas não ocorreram de forma descuidada como pode ter lhe parecido.

Snape não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas retornou às sombras de onde veio, deixando Dumbledore novamente sozinho.

* * *

Sirius piscou, surpreso:

- Você está dizendo que vai embora comigo?

- Por que está tão surpreso? - Remus perguntou, deixando uma bandeja com um bule em cima da mesa e olhou para o vampiro enfiado no sofá que onde ele costumava sentar.

- Porque pensei que você nunca mudaria de idéia. - Sirius explicou.

- Bem... não faz mesmo muito sentido ficarmos os dois enclausurados aqui pelo resto da eternidade, não é mesmo? E... - Remus hesitou por alguns segundos, escolhendo as palavras - Se levarmos em consideração os últimos acontecimentos... bem, concluo que não é sábio permanecermos aqui.

- Bela forma de falar que os meus caninos lhe incomodam. - Sirius resmungou, se entregando ao mau-humor.

Remus corou como um pimentão:

- Não fui isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe. - o lupino se defendeu prontamente - Eu apenas...

- Você apenas... - Sirius o incentivou a continuar assim que Remus deu os primeiros sinais de hesitação.

- Eu apenas não gosto de me pensar como um tira-gosto.

- Oh, sim.. agora temos uma forma um pouco menos bela de dizer que meus caninos lhe incomodam. - Sirius reagiu imediatamente.

- Não coloque as coisas nesses termos, por favor.

- E em quais termos você quer que eu coloque? - Sirius perguntou.

- Será que dá pra você pelo menos tentar não ser tão egoísta? Ponha-se no meu lugar por um segundo. - Remus implorou.

- E por que você não tenta fazer o mesmo também? - Sirius retrucou, irritado - O que faz você pensar em si mesmo como um tira-gosto? Você não é um tira-gosto!

Remus deu um suspiro:

- Talvez eu tenha usado um termo forte demais, mas é a pura verdade. Nós não somos amigos, nem inimigos, nem amantes...

- E o que você quer que nós sejamos?

- Sirius, essa foi uma pergunta muito estúpida.

- Por quê? Óbvia demais? - Sirius espetou, mas sua irritação prejudicava sua tentativa de manter-se por cima da discussão.

Remus tomou ar antes de responder.

- Qualquer coisa que não esteja diretamente relacionada com seus hábitos alimentares estaria de bom tamanho.

- O que nos leva de volta a estaca zero, quando eu dizia que os meus caninos te incomodam.

- Certo. Perfeito então. - Remus desistiu, se recusando a participar daquele joguinho egocêntrico de Black. - Você tem toda razão. Seus caninos me incomodam. Você venceu. Quando podemos partir?

Mal tinha acabado de proferir aquelas palavras e os braços de Sirius o envolviam por trás, sua língua deslizando pelo pescoço de Remus, como uma proposta.

- Você deveria prestar atenção nas coisas que diz. - O vampiro sugeriu, seus braços apertando-o ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

- Era só isso que você queria desde o começo, não é mesmo? - Remus perguntou, fracamente, odiando a si mesmo por não ter forças para empurrá-lo.

- Talvez. - a voz de Sirius tornou-se rouca, antes que ele chupasse a pele do pescoço de Lupin como se pudesse sugar o seu sangue só com isso.

- Huum... - Remus gemeu em antecipação, fechando os olhos, esperando pela mordida que nunca veio. Ao invés disso, os lábios de Sirius seguiram num caminho de beijos até encontrar o lóbulo da orelha, que foi chupado com suavidade.

As mãos de Sirius subiram do peito de Remus para o seu pescoço, fazendo com que virasse o rosto na sua direção o suficiente para que seus lábios ficassem ao alcance dos seus. Sirius então lambeu os lábios de Remus, como se pedisse para que eles viessem ao encontro dos dele.

As bocas então se encontraram, primeiro num mero encostar de lábios, depois um rápido roçar de línguas. Remus gemeu quando os braços de Sirius o viraram na direção dele, para só então tornar o beijo ainda mais íntimo, a mão direita do vampiro ainda no seu pescoço, enquanto a mão esquerda o mantinha junto ao seu corpo.

Os quadris de Sirius foram pressionados contra os de Remus e o lobisomem soube que o vampiro podia sentir sua ereção e que isso o excitava, pois o beijo de repente havia abandonado o ritmo lento anterior para se tornar mais faminto, mais exigente; a boca de Sirius cobrando da sua uma resposta à altura de seus carinhos, o que Remus não tardou a oferecer, um pouco tímido a princípio, para logo depois tornar-se tão agressivo quanto seu parceiro.

A boca de Sirius então desceu para o queixo do lobo, a mão empurrando sua cabeça pra trás para que ele pudesse experimentar sua garganta. Mais uma vez Remus esperou por uma mordida que nunca veio e ofegou quando a mão livre do vampiro passeou pelas suas costas até estacionar e pressionar sua cintura, ameaçando descer ainda mais a qualquer momento.

- Qualquer coisa, você diz? - Sirius perguntou, sua perna abrindo espaço por entre as coxas de Remus - Você não deveria dizer isso dessa forma... E se eu o fizesse meu?

Remus gemeu ao sentir um volume se formar enquanto os quadris de Sirius se esfregavam na sua coxa, num convite indecente.

- Surpreso? - a voz de Sirius saiu provocativa, enquanto ele pressionava seu baixo-ventre contra Remus, como se quisesse com isso fazê-lo sentir melhor sua ereção.

Remus apenas procurou os lábios de Sirius, num beijo que começou selvagem, quase agressivo. Sirius o empurrou para o sofá, suas mãos finalmente alcançando suas nádegas, cumprindo a ameaça com um apertão possessivo antes que ele procurasse abaixar suas calças, sem o menor resquício de paciência.

Abandonando os lábios do lupino, o vampiro tratou de ser mais eficiente com a tarefa de despi-lo da cintura pra baixo, expondo sua quase nudez sem se importar nem um pouco com as primeiras demonstrações de constrangimento por parte de seu companheiro.

Remus gemeu alto quando os lábios de Sirius alcançaram seu membro dolorosamente endurecido e começaram a estimulá-lo com a mesma habilidade que demonstrava quando sugava o seu sangue. O lobo jogou sua cabeça pra trás, a cabeça rodando, contendo uma intensa vontade de uivar como um lobo enquanto o prazer começava a invadi-lo em torrentes inacreditáveis.

- Aaaah... Sirius... - ele gemeu, débil, sua mãos agarradas aos cabelos negros dele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Mas apesar de seu desespero, o vampiro não lhe deu um instante sequer de trégua, a boca afundada na sua carne em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, até que Remus sentiu que não suportaria mais um único segundo. Foi nesse instante que a boca do vampiro abandonou seu membro, arrancando de Remus um gemido frustrado a ponto de fazer com que Sirius sorrisse pra ele, num pedido mudo de paciência, fazendo questão de olhar em seus olhos enquanto sua mão substituía seus lábios na deliciosa tarefa de dar prazer ao lobo.

Remus arqueou as costas, enquanto a outra mão de Sirius levantava uma de suas pernas, depositando-a com cuidado sobre seus ombros, abrindo-o ainda mais pra ele, para logo depois a língua do vampiro alcançar sua virilha, numa lambida investigativa, sem deixar de estimular o membro do licantropo, porém, numa velocidade propositalmente mais lenta.

Remus deu um grito alto, dessa vez incapaz de conter um uivo prolongado ao sentir os caninos de Sirius se afundando em sua virilha enquanto o vampiro o sugava com fome. O Gangrel chupou o sangue de Remus com força, fazendo seu corpo inteiro se curvar em êxtase, adorando ouvir aquele lupino uivar, totalmente entregue aos seus carinhos.

Lupin jogou a cabeça pra trás, a respiração pesada. Seus uivos lentamente se transformaram em gemidos altos de prazer, enquanto os quadris erguiam-se ao encontro da mão cada vez mais veloz e ágil de Sirius. O movimento forçou o vampiro a afastar a boca por alguns segundos, mas ele logo depois voltou a morder sua virilha por um outro ângulo, novamente sugando seu sangue sem nenhuma gentileza.

- Aaaah... - Remus deixou escapar um gemido fraco ao sentir a segunda mordida. A mão abandonou os cabelos de Sirius, subindo até seu próprio rosto, numa tentativa inútil de recuperar pelo menos um pouco de controle. Mas Sirius não demonstrou qualquer clemência, mesmo quando sentiu o lupino tão transtornado pelo prazer, e sua mão continuou estimulando seu sexo até fazê-lo explodir num orgasmo inimaginável.

Sirius então lambeu a ferida aberta por ele, bem como os resquícios do prazer de seu companheiro, antes de juntar-se a ele naquele sofá pequeno demais para dois, suas pernas procurando espaço por entre as de Remus enquanto ele segurava o queixo do ainda desnorteado lupino para mais um beijo, dessa vez uma carícia longa e carinhosa. Os braços de Remus se envolviam no tórax de Sirius num abraço carente, aconchegando-se ainda mais.

Sirius por sua vez, abraçou-se a Lupin, possessivo e satisfeito, deixando seu corpo simplesmente descansar junto ao dele.

* * *

- Harry! - a voz animada de Hermione se fez ouvir assim ele abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem, cara? - Ron juntou-se a ela, balançando sua mão na frente dos olhos de Harry.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando juntar algumas peças soltas no seu quebra-cabeça mental. Como tinha parado ali mesmo? Ah, sim... Ele e Draco tinham sido atacados naquela maldita boate e ele tinha perdido a consciência logo após lutar com aquela horda de carniceiros.

- Onde está Draco?

- Não sabemos dele. Ele está trancafiado no quarto desde que trouxe você pra cá. - Hermione explicou, tirando a possibilidade de Ron expor alguma de suas teorias a respeito.

- Ele me trouxe? - Harry perguntou, curioso - Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Ele não diria nada pra gente... Mas assim que chegou, se fechou com Sua Majestade no escritório durante quase uma hora.

Harry pensou que o melhor que ele poderia fazer era começar a fazer as malas. Ele não só tinha quebrado a Máscara sem a menor hesitação, como também matara não só um, mas vários vampiros de uma única vez. O resultado de tudo aquilo parecia mais do que claro pra ele, mesmo sem a ajudinha que Draco certamente tinha dado, provavelmente contando detalhe por detalhe como ele tinha destruído uma dezena de vampiros na frente de várias pessoas.

Mas apesar de lamentável, nada daquilo parecia importar pra Harry naquele momento. Pelo menos os dois tinham sobrevivido. E se Draco teve forças para contar tudo que viu para Dumbledore, então com certeza devia estar totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos.

- Bem... Já que você parece estar perfeitamente bem, nós vamos indo. - Hermione emendou, levantando-se da cadeira na qual estava sentada - Lamento pela pressa, mas precisamos avisar Sua Majestade que você acordou.

"Oh, sim"; Harry pensou, amargo. Dumbledore deveria estar com muita pressa de se livrar dele e por isso, provavelmente dera ordens expressas para que Hermione e Ron o avisassem assim que ele acordasse e fosse capaz de se retirar dali com as próprias pernas. De certa forma, era até admirável que ele tivesse tanta consideração.

Hermione andou até a saída do quarto, sendo seguida por Ron. Harry não fez nada para impedi-los, parecendo conformado com a sua falta de sorte. Assim, os dois vampiros deixaram o quarto silenciosamente.

Três segundos depois e a cabeça ruiva de Ron ressurgia por detrás do batente porta:

- Eu queria estar lá pra ver você chutando o traseiro daqueles vampiros, Harry. Forças ocultas me impediram, mas quem sabe da próxima vez?

Harry deu uma risada. O sangue de Malkav **(1)** sempre seria capaz de diverti-lo.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**(1)** **Malkav** - É o nome do Antediluviano Malkavian. Vampiro de terceira geração, "fundador" do clã. Segundo a lenda, Caim, o primeiro de todos os vampiros, admirado com a inteligência do Vampiro que era a mais fantástica entre todos os demais, o presenteou com a loucura. Além disso, sua presença por si só é capaz de levar a loucura todos que estiverem próximos num raio de quilômetros. Alguns ainda conjecturam que Malkav se dividiu em dois, sendo que uma de suas formas consiste na rede de loucura Malkaviana. Sendo assim, todos os membros desse clã trazem dentro de si um pedaço de seu patrono e são de alguma forma misteriosa interligados através dele.

* * *

**n.a.** Ainda estou respondendo reviews do capítulo 11. Mil perdões pela demora! TT


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama 

**Beta:** Bela-Chan

**Avisos:** Lemon

* * *

Sirius encontrou James e Lilly sentados no mesmo balanço em que o mago costumava ficar todas as noites para fazer sua vigília, os braços dele envolvendo os ombros da esposa, enquanto a sua mão livre segurava o cachimbo aceso, mas esquecido. 

Sirius se apoiou na parede mais próxima dali, em silêncio. Os três olhando para uma figura jovem que andava pelo jardim da casa descalço e de olhos vendados, se afastando cada vez mais na direção da floresta até desaparecer da vista do grupo.

- O que ele está fazendo? - Sirius finalmente perguntou, desistindo de respeitar o silêncio do casal.

- Tentando acordar de um sono longo demais. - James respondeu, finalmente parecendo lembrar do fumo, levando-o a boca.

- Está dando certo? - o vampiro quis saber - Ele já está com essa venda nos olhos há mais de uma semana, não é?

- Dando certo ou não, será um aprendizado valioso. - Lilly opinou.

- Mas não é perigoso ele andar por aí assim pela floresta? - Sirius perguntou, nem um pouco próximo de ter a mesma tranqüilidade do casal. - Temos sido muito atacados ultimamente.

- Harry precisa caminhar por conta própria. - James respondeu, tranqüilo - Tentar protegê-lo demais só vai atrapalhar a evolução dele.

- Além disso, ele já tem um excelente guardião. - Lilly sorriu.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber o ponto de interrogação que se formou no rosto de Sirius.

* * *

Harry andou alguns passos a mais, a escuridão o envolvendo mais do que nunca. Os barulhos da floresta se tornando cada vez mais assustadores. Seus pés pisavam com cuidado, procurando sentir algo mais do que o chão e a relva, evitando pedras e pedaços de graveto que podiam machucá-lo. 

De repente, ele parou. Sentiu uma presença sombria caminhando ao seu lado, algo ou alguém não completamente material, mas que definitivamente existia.

- Quem é você? - Ele finalmente perguntou.

Silêncio. Quem quer que fosse, não se mexeu.

- Por que você nunca me responde?

Nada. Novamente o silêncio. Fazia algum tempo que Harry tinha a sensação de estar sendo acompanhado, mas o que não passava de mera desconfiança se transformou em certeza depois que seus sentidos foram desenvolvidos, graças àquele treinamento que estava fazendo para Despertar. Agora Harry podia claramente sentir aquela presença misteriosa ao seu lado durante quase todas as noites. Mas, apesar de não ter a menor idéia do que poderia estar lhe seguindo com tanto empenho, Harry de forma alguma temia a sua presença. Ao contrário, sempre se sentia um pouco mais seguro e protegido perto dela.

Harry estendeu a mão na direção de sua misteriosa companhia, mas tudo que foi capaz de agarrar foi um punhado de ar. Quem quer que fosse, era sorrateiro o suficiente para escapar de seu alcance com facilidade.

- Por que você foge de mim?

Snape estendeu a mão na direção do rosto de Harry, mas não o tocou. Aquele tolo não desistia nunca. Fazia anos que ele tinha ganhado a incumbência de espionar aquele local, recolhendo informações úteis para um futuro ataque e desde então, sua atenção se voltara em especial para aquele filho de magos que não se conformava por não ter o mesmo poder de seus pais.

Incontáveis foram as noites em que Snape presenciara as lágrimas amargas da criança, sempre que se via forçada a ficar de fora de algum ritual mágiko, ficando totalmente sozinho, sem poder sequer falar com seus pais, ou com qualquer outra pessoa durante semanas a fio.

O Lasombra entendia bem o motivo de Harry desejar tanto ser mago. Não tinha nenhuma relação com poder. Tudo que ele queria era fugir da solidão. Era só por isso que aquele garoto se submetia a todo o tipo de treinamento, por mais árduo que fosse, que o ajudasse a despertar. Mas apesar de tudo, parecia que quanto mais o garoto tentava, mais aquele sonho escorria por seus dedos como grãos de areia.

E Snape o amou por isso. Amou aquela alma inocente que aos poucos se deixava atrair pela escuridão à medida que suas tentativas se transformavam, uma a uma, em fracassos. O amou por sua esperança e também por seu desespero. O amou por sua infelicidade e por cada uma de suas lágrimas.

Tanto que chegou a procurar o Arcebispo pra lhe dizer o impensável: que não iria mais participar daquela invasão, que ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com ele, que não estava interessado. Mas Voldemort fez questão de fazer com que ele visse sua situação por outro ângulo.

"_Se você tem alguém que queira proteger, é bom que esteja presente, não é mesmo?"_ - aquelas palavras pareciam queimar como ferro em brasa. De alguma forma Voldemort sabia de Harry e ele sabia perfeitamente que o Tzimisce jamais deixaria sua deserção passar em branco.

"_Ora, meu querido amigo. Não tome isso como uma ameaça. Eu não estou lhe ameaçando... Mas acho que nós dois poderíamos fazer um bom acordo, que deixasse satisfeitas as duas partes, o que me diz?"_ - A proposta do Lorde veio logo em seguida e Snape não precisava de detalhes. Sabia perfeitamente qual deveria ser a sua parte no acordo. Lutar ao lado do Arcebispo Sabá. Se preciso, dar até sua não-vida por isso. Quem deveria sugerir condições era ele.

Que fosse assim. Pelo menos dessa forma Snape poderia estar presente e proteger Harry não de tudo que estava pra acontecer, mas pelo menos do que ele tivesse forças para proteger.

"_Minha condição é que você não encoste um dedo sequer nele"_. - Snape disse, solene, sabedor de que Voldemort compreendia perfeitamente de quem ele estava falando - _"Pode matar todos os outros se quiser. Eu não me importo e nem farei nada pra impedir"._

"_Temos um acordo"_. - Snape lembrava da risada rouca do Tzimisce.

- Responda! - A voz de Harry arrancou Snape de seus pensamentos, suas mãos batendo no ar, como se pudesse alcançá-lo somente com aqueles movimentos.

Snape não respondeu. Não era necessário. Ao invés disso, ele apenas olhou para aquele rapaz, quase uma criança ainda, tentando não pensar que ele de alguma forma contribuiria para aumentar ainda mais o seu sofrimento. Mas não havia mais saída. Pra nenhum dos dois.

* * *

Aquela presença que o acompanhava há tantas décadas ressurgiu mais uma vez na noite passada. Harry tinha certeza disso. 

Mesmo no meio daquela loucura toda, Harry podia sentir aquela presença poderosa, mas ao mesmo tempo etérea como uma sombra, por perto. Mas há muito tempo havia desistido de chamar por ela, ou exigir respostas. Sabia que não obteria coisa alguma. Ele apenas aprendera a aceitar aquela companhia sem questionar.

Bem, mas, definitivamente, não era hora de pensar nisso. Não podia perder tempo com conjecturas, tinha um encontro muito importante e decisivo pela frente.

O Tzimisce achou prudente ir ao encontro do Príncipe assim que recebeu o aviso de que estava sendo esperado. Caminhou com passos apressados em direção ao gabinete de Dumbledore, mas quando o alcançou, anunciou seu nome sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação e, assim que recebeu a devida autorização, entrou no escritório do vampiro, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa.

- Oh, Harry. - Dumbledore o cumprimentou, deixando de lado alguns documentos antes de apontar para a cadeira. - Boa noite. Espero que já esteja totalmente recuperado...

- Sim, majestade. Eu estou bem. - Harry respondeu antes de sentar-se de frente para o Príncipe.

- Bem, o senhor deve imaginar o motivo do meu convite, não é mesmo? - Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não, senhor. - mentiu. Não estava disposto a tornar as coisas tão fáceis. Se Dumbledore queria expulsá-lo dali, que pelo menos se desse ao trabalho de dizê-lo.

- Hum... Acontece que o senhor Malfoy me contou tudo o que aconteceu na boate.

Harry não tinha dúvida alguma de que o Ventrue havia caprichado bastante nos detalhes. Sentiu uma ponta da raiva do loiro por antecipação, mas a conteve.

- Mas, mesmo sabendo dos seus esforços para salvar o seu companheiro... Eu gostaria que da próxima vez você tentasse ser um pouco mais discreto. Foi bastante trabalhoso apagar os vestígios.

Harry estava surpreso demais pra responder qualquer coisa. Teve vontade de pedir para que Dumbledore repetisse a parte dos "esforços para salvar seu companheiro", mas no final, a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi acenar em compreensão.

- No mais, eu gostaria de lhe parabenizar pelo seu bom trabalho. Apesar dos problemas, a sua habilidade e coragem foram notáveis. E é claro que quebrar a Máscara é permitido em situações extremas como a que você e Malfoy passaram na noite de ontem. - Dumbledore comentou, antes de concluir. - Isso é tudo por enquanto, você pode ir.

Harry ainda não tinha se recuperado o suficiente quando levantou-se da cadeira e fez a devida reverência antes de sair daquele lugar.

Bateu a porta do gabinete com cuidado pra não fazer muito barulho e quando levantou os olhos na direção do corredor, deu com Draco Malfoy, encostado na parede, a roupa extremamente elegante e impecável e o cheiro de sabonete tão gostoso que Harry sempre ficava com a impressão de que aquele vampiro tinha acabado de sair do banho. O loiro não o recebeu com sua cara de desdém de sempre, mas também não lhe concedeu o menor sinal de amizade.

- Como vai, Draco? - Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Muito bem e você? - Draco respondeu, sem demonstrar real interesse na resposta.

Harry olhou pro vampiro.

- Você é incompreensível, sabia? - perguntou.

- Eu sou incompreensível? - A reação de Draco foi como a de quem ouviu o maior absurdo do mundo. O Ventrue não esperava de forma alguma receber uma acusação tão emocional como aquela de uma hora pra outra.

- Por que não aproveitou a chance para acabar comigo de uma vez? Era a sua oportunidade de ouro. Você não me odeia tanto?

Draco revirou os olhos:

- Do que você está falando?

- Você poderia ter me ferrado com Dumbledore. Por que não o fez?

- Não chame Sua Majestade pelo nome. - Draco fechou a cara - E não me confunda com a sua laia de vampiros baixos a ponto de não saber reconhecer quando alguém salva a sua pele.

Os olhos de Harry pareceram brilhar de satisfação ao ouvir aquela frase.

- Mas não pense com isso que alguma coisa mudou entre nós. - Draco emendou, não gostando nem um pouco daquela expressão.

- Pensei que você reconhecesse o que eu fiz. - Harry fingiu um tom magoado.

- Todo o maldito trabalho que eu tive para apagar a mente daquelas pessoas e te carregar até aqui depois que você desmaiou já são provas suficientes do meu reconhecimento. - Draco respondeu, para logo depois se arrepender ao ver que a expressão deliciada de Harry só se alargava - Mas da próxima vez eu juro que te deixo largado no meio da rua, a mercê da luz do Sol.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- Ah, e pode se preparar, porque a partir de amanhã voltamos a ser o que nós sempre fomos. Inimigos. - Draco fechou a cara.

- Combinado. - Harry sorriu e então emendou, numa reverência exagerada - E agora, meu príncipe Ventrue... se Vossa Majestade me dá licença.

- Não se atreva a zombar de mim, Potter! - Draco quase soltou fumaça pelo nariz.

Harry apenas deu uma risada, antes de dar as costas para o Vampiro.

* * *

Voldemort olhou para o carniçal bem a sua frente, que acabara de ler um breve relato trazendo sobre o paradeiro de Sirius Black. 

- A minha cria está com ele? - o Tzimisce perguntou, ansioso, ainda querendo confirmar as palavras antes ditas por Snape.

- Não, senhor. - O homem garantiu.

- Entendo... - o Arcebispo fez alguns segundos de pausa antes que ele desse seu último decreto. - Atire-o aos lobos.

- Sim, senhor.

- Diga também... que o momento esperado por nós está chegando.

- Sim, senhor.

O outro se curvou, compreendendo a mensagem e logo deixou o salão, com pressa de transmitir o recado.

O Arcebispo não se importava com Sirius, apesar de não poder de forma alguma perdoar o fato dele ter levado sua tão preciosa cria consigo. Mas este não era o único motivo para que ele desejasse a morte daquele vampiro; o que realmente o preocupava era a possibilidade de a mera presença de Sirius viesse a atrapalhar seus planos. O Tzimisce havia perdido muitos anos tentando conquistar aquele lugar para que aquele Gangrel desgraçado viesse atrapalhar, exatamente da mesma forma que quase o fizera da última vez.

Melhor cuidar logo daquele problema, antes mesmo de tomar aquele buraco pra si de uma vez. Voldemort pensou antes de se refestelar com a idéia de que enfim, o grande momento que ele tanto esperava iria chegar. Depois dos mais de 50 anos que precisara para recuperar plenamente tudo que perdera na última batalha, ele voltaria, invencível como nunca o fora.

Tinha muitos carniçais e vampiros ao seu serviço, alguns muito poderosos, outros muito bem posicionados. Planejara com calma e cuidado, tentando evitar movimentos afobados. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para alcançar seus objetivos e não poderia deixar um sentimento tão humano como a ansiedade tomar conta de sua mente nem por um único segundo.

Claro, ainda havia certas preocupações. A maior delas era a sua cria desaparecida, que se não fosse recapturada e adestrada logo, com certeza acabaria lhe dando muita dor de cabeça. Além disso, havia um certo prisioneiro que com certeza estaria doido pra se vingar depois de uma década de torturas. Mas Voldemort cortaria esses problemas pela raiz. Ele seria seco e inclemente com todos que se levantassem contra ele.

Levantou-se de seu trono, caminhando até a janela para apreciar a vista degradada e desértica que circulava o castelo. Um único grito seu e centenas se apresentariam, prontos para a guerra. Uma parte dele, aprisionada dentro de si há muitas décadas, pareceu remexer-se, inquieto e desgostoso, mas Voldemort sabia que ele nunca teria forças para escapar de sua jaula.

- Espere pra ver. - o Arcebispo falou em voz alta. - Eu vou criar um império a minha altura. E você vai estar comigo pra ver isso.

* * *

Remus acordou na cama de hóspedes, ainda nos braços de Sirius. O lobisomem olhou para o rosto pálido do vampiro, afastando uma mecha negra para admirar melhor sua beleza. 

Sirius era belo, apesar do aspecto selvagem e descuidado. Seu rosto másculo era de causar admiração e seus cabelos pretos e compridos, completavam perfeitamente aquela bela visão. Remus sorriu ao olhar como aquele vampiro genioso por natureza parecia quase uma criança em meio ao seu sono sobrenatural.

As mãos de Remus deslizaram pelo rosto frio de Sirius, num carinho suave. Não conseguia entender como caíra tão fácil nos braços daquele homem, ele que sempre se considerou senhor de seus impulsos. Mas perto de Sirius descobrira-se inacreditavelmente fraco.

Era verdade que ele tinha enfrentado 10 anos de solidão, tendo seus livros como seus únicos companheiros. Também era verdade que estava carente, que precisava de alguém ao seu lado, que precisava até mesmo das brigas, dos desentendimentos que duas pessoas inevitavelmente enfrentam quando são forçadas a conviver. Mas recusava-se a pensar que só tinha se entregado daquela forma simplesmente por carência. Estar com Sirius parecia tão... inevitável.

Remus encostou a cabeça no peito de Sirius, mas logo levantou novamente, nervoso por não poder ouvir a cadência da respiração, nem o som do coração batendo. Beijou o peito do vampiro, conformado, concluindo que gostava bem mais dele quando estava acordado. Sua boca subiu em suaves beijos até o pescoço, chegando aos lábios.

Sirius não esboçou qualquer reação, seu sono imperturbável mesmo quando Remus o beijou e suas mãos desceram lentamente pelo peito dele, em carícias exploradoras, até alcançar o umbigo. Mas antes que sua mão pudesse avançar um pouco mais, a voz rouca de Sirius se fez ouvir:

- Você está tentando abusar de mim?

Remus quase morreu de susto. E quando levantou a cabeça, teve consciência absoluta da vermelhidão estampada em sua face. Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando... - ele explicou, ainda em meio a risadas.

- Muito engraçado. - Remus fez cara feia, incomodado com a falta de delicadeza do outro.

- Ah... venha cá, meu lobinho. - Sirius falou, carinhoso, abraçando o outro e o puxando para mais próximo de si.

Remus estremeceu tão violentamente ao ouvir Sirius chamá-lo de "lobinho", que teve que fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Abraçou-se forte a Sirius, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo e então descansou a perna sobre os quadris do vampiro que, por sua vez, deslizou a mão pelas nádegas do lupino, acomodando-o melhor antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

A carícia começou suave, um leve acariciar de línguas, mas Sirius fez com que se tornasse mais intensa assim que sentiu a ereção do outro se avolumar, uma das mãos de Sirius apertando as nádegas de Remus de maneira possessiva, enquanto este movimentava os quadris, esfregando-se nele sem o menor pudor.

Sirius quebrou o beijo e quando Remus fez menção de recomeçá-lo, dois dedos roçaram seus lábios para impedi-lo, forçando delicadamente a entrada em sua boca. O lupino saboreou os dedos de Sirius, com um olhar lascivo que deliciou o vampiro, até ele retirar os dedos, provocando um gemido de antecipação do companheiro.

Remus arqueou o corpo quando os dedos do vampiro o invadiram, não tão gentis. Sirius beijou sua testa, num pedido mudo de desculpas, mas nem por isso o poupou dos movimentos cada vez mais profundos de seus dedos. Remus gemeu, totalmente entregue àquelas carícias tão íntimas, buscando novamente a boca de Sirius para um beijo agitado, antes que o vampiro o puxasse pra cima dele, retirando os dedos para logo depois posicionar seu membro em seu lugar.

Sirius puxou os quadris de Remus pra baixo, tentando penetrá-lo, mas assim que ouviu um gemido dolorido de Remus, passou a suavizar as tentativas. Queria estar por inteiro dentro daquele lobo, mas conteve sua impaciência para não machucá-lo desnecessariamente. Suas mãos subiram pelas costas de Remus dando-lhe liberdade para se deixar penetrar da maneira que preferisse. O lobo apreciou a gentileza e, apoiando as mãos em Sirius, procurou seus olhos enquanto abaixava os quadris sobre o seu membro lentamente.

Trocaram um olhar cheio de desejo, os caninos do vampiro eriçados, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam das nádegas para as costas do lobo, estimulando-o quando o lobo finalmente começou a se mexer numa cadência lenta, que logo foi ficando cada vez mais rápida.

Sirius sorriu, fascinado ao sentir as mãos de Remus apoiadas sobre sua pele começarem a tremer à medida que ele se movimentava, sua face transformada pelo prazer e, querendo levá-lo ainda mais à loucura, uma de suas mãos abandonou relutante suas nádegas, passando a estimulá-lo com vigor.

Remus jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto, agora tremendo da cabeça aos pés enquanto sentia o orgasmo se aproximar, para deleite de Sirius que lambia os lábios de desejo, seu olhar lascivo passeando pelo corpo do lupino como uma carícia, deliciado com a visão do seu prazer.

O gozo explodiu pouco tempo depois, Remus quase gritando, enquanto Sirius não parava de bombear seu pênis, como se quisesse arrancar até a última gota de seu prazer, mal contendo a onda de prazer inacreditável que o invadiu segundos depois, provocada pela mera visão do êxtase de seu amante, até o corpo do lupino cair pesadamente sobre o do vampiro, sua respiração muito agitada. Sirius acariciou seus cabelos.

- Lindo... - o vampiro sussurrou em seu ouvindo - Você nem imagina o quanto...

Remus apenas sorriu antes de se aninhar no peito do vampiro, satisfeito e cansado, apenas aceitando passivamente os carinhos do amante. Com algum custo, Sirius retraiu seus caninos, resistindo a tentação de mordê-lo mais uma vez. Não conseguiria parar de beber se tentasse.

Observou seu lobo cair num sono leve, parecendo totalmente a vontade em seus braços e mais uma vez aquela sensação de que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele se sentia como se precisasse protegê-lo do mundo. Por mais que Remus fosse um lupino poderoso a ponto de poder estraçalhá-lo se quisesse, a Sirius parecia que estava com um filhote indefeso nos braços.

Abraçou-se a ele com um pouco mais de força, arrancando um gemido do outro em meio a seu sono. Mas Sirius não se importou.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A**. - Estou mais adiantada com as reviews, mas ainda preciso responder três reviews muito importantes. Um pouco de paciência com essa autora lerda, ok?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Bela-Chan

**Aviso:** Cenas de tortura. Violência.

* * *

Sirius nunca seria capaz de explicar, mas James sabia o que estava pra acontecer naquela noite.

- A vida é mesmo fascinante. - ele lhe disse, jogando a cabeça pra trás num sorriso, o fumo queimando no cachimbo. - Respirar, sentir fome, sede, frio, prazer, dor...

- Lá vem você com essas suas conversas... - Sirius resmungou.

- Amar, envelhecer...

- James! - Sirius já estava pronto pra protestar, mas o mago se adiantou a ele, concluindo o seu discurso.

- E... morrer.

James levantou-se calmamente da cadeira, o cachimbo abandonado, suas roupas esvoaçando com o vento da noite. Andou alguns passos e Sirius teve a impressão de ver um par de asas se abrir em suas costas **(1)**. A porta da casa se escancarou e Sirius presenciou, confuso, quando todos os magos que habitavam o lugar foram surgindo aos poucos, se posicionando um a um ao lado de James, como se atendessem a um chamado.

O vampiro levantou-se da cadeira, incapaz de dizer uma palavra. O silêncio era denso, quase palpável, mas foi logo quebrado por gritos terrivelmente assustadores.

- Sirius... - a voz de James o sobressaltou, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. - Quero que me ouça com atenção.

* * *

Justamente quando essa lembrança de James invadia a sua mente, Sirius ouviu um clique de uma mala sendo fechada e soube que Remus estava pronto pra partir. O lupino levantou a mala e deu alguns passos adiante, olhando a sua volta como se quisesse guardar uma última lembrança do local onde estivera durante tantos anos.

- Vamos embora, Remus. - Sirius falou. - Precisamos nos distanciar o máximo possível ainda essa noite.

- Sim, vamos. - O lupino concordou, levantando a mala do chão e andando decidido até a porta. Sirius o seguiu e logo os dois ganharam a companhia da escuridão e do ar frio da noite.

Andaram em passos rápidos, a casa de Remus ficando lentamente pra trás, até sumir no horizonte. Sirius cheirava o ar, a procura de algo indesejado, antes de prosseguir por algum atalho que por acaso considerasse mais seguro. A certa altura, ele procurou a mão de Remus, como se precisasse saber que ele estava por perto. O lupino apertou a mão de Sirius, deixando que este o guiasse, apesar de conhecer aqueles caminhos melhor do que ninguém.

Seguiram viagem até alcançar uma enorme clareira no meio da densa e escura floresta, onde Sirius de repente parou, parecendo confuso com alguma coisa.

Remus seguiu o exemplo do vampiro, farejando o ar, mas tudo que sentiu foi um suave cheiro de madeira queimada.

- Alguém fez fogo por aqui. - Sirius falou. - O cheiro está me confundindo um pouco.

- É o que parece. - Remus falou, apressado, sentindo-se de repente incomodado com aquele odor imperceptível a faros menos aguçados. - Vamos embora daqui, rápido.

- Espera um pouco. - Sirius falou quando Remus tentou puxá-lo dali. - Estou me sentindo... estranho...

- Sirius, segure firme a minha mão e ande! - O lupino ordenou, puxando-o com um pouco mais de energia.

- Não consigo... - A voz de Sirius saiu fraca e Remus pôde ver que suas pernas tremiam. - Acho que preciso... descansar um pouco...

E, assim que falou isso, suas pernas se dobraram.

- Sirius, preste atenção. - Remus falou tentando impedir que o vampiro caísse no chão. - Não podemos ficar aqui... esse cheiro...

- Só um pouco, por favor... Cinco minutos.

- Sirius... Nós caímos numa armadilha. Temos que sair daqui. - Remus o segurou, praticamente arrastando-o.

- Nãooooo... por favor... - Sirius implorou, fazendo força pra ficar, seus olhos turvos e o corpo fraco.

- Ora, deixe-o ficar, meu caro Lupin... - uma voz asquerosa muito conhecida de Remus se fez ouvir, deixando-o paralisado.

Era tarde demais.

Remus voltou-se para Greyback, ainda segurando um Sirius quase delirante em seus braços.

- Vejo que o passar dos anos não o libertaram de certos hábitos desagradáveis.

Remus não respondeu, apenas olhou a sua volta, procurando alguma maneira de fugir dali. Mas não se surpreendeu ao perceber que estavam completamente cercados.

- Não adianta, Remus. É melhor você nos acompanhar sem reclamar. - Greyback avisou.

O lupino se colocou na frente de Sirius, protegendo-o com seu corpo de uma possível tentativa de ataque, mas o fato do vampiro não conseguir se manter em pé por conta própria o atrapalhava.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada com ele. - Remus falou, abandonando sua forma humana para aos poucos se transformar num homem-lobo muito mais poderoso, ganhando altura e força muscular enquanto gritava alto, alucinado pela dor da própria transformação.

As palavras de Remus, somadas a sua transformação completa, acabaram atiçando ainda mais os lobisomens que o rodeavam e, ao fim de alguns poucos minutos, todos rosnavam uns para os outros, prontos para se atacar a qualquer instante.

- Acho que você não tem muita opção de escolha, Lupin. - Greyback sugeriu, parecendo se divertir com a situação, antes de dar a ordem aos demais lupinos, sem qualquer resquício de piedade na voz. - Ataquem.

No instante seguinte, Remus era atacado ao mesmo tempo por cinco lupinos, mas soube recebê-los a altura. Seguiu-se uma luta desigual, em que Remus aos poucos ia sendo dolorosamente imobilizado pelas mandíbulas sedentas de sangue daqueles que um dia tinham sido seus companheiros. Mas a única coisa que realmente lhe importava naquele momento era proteger Sirius que, indefeso do jeito que estava, seria presa fácil daqueles lobos e, por isso, ele não sucumbiria de forma alguma a dor, continuaria a lutar com todas as suas forças.

Porém, não foi preciso muito mais tempo de luta para que surgissem os vencedores. Remus urrou quando finalmente foi derrubado pelo peso de seus agressores, deixando sua garganta exposta para o ataque seguinte. Era o fim da batalha e tanto ele quanto Sirius com certeza iriam morrer ali.

- Senhor, por favor, peça pra eles pararem. Se continuar assim, ele vai acabar morrendo! - Uma voz feminina que Remus conhecia bem interviu justamente quando ele estava prestes a perder a consciência.

- Não me diga. - Greyback respondeu, cínico.

- Mas o senhor disse que o objetivo dessa missão era matar Sirius Black! - Ela argumentou nervosamente.

- Claro, claro... Tudo a seu tempo, minha cara. Primeiro concluímos o que deveríamos ter feito há dez anos atrás e depois cuidamos devidamente de Sirius.

- Sr. Greyback! - Ela tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas um ganido mais alto chamou sua atenção e, esperando ver Remus mortalmente ferido, acabou vendo o lupino que antes apertava sua garganta com os dentes tombar, surpreso, com as garras de Sirius enterradas em seu pescoço.

O lobisomem e o vampiro rolaram pela grama. Sirius visivelmente sob o efeito alucinógeno das ervas que havia inalado, mas ainda assim pendurado no pescoço do lupino como se sua vida dependesse disso. Isso fez com que os demais abandonassem o corpo muito ferido de Remus e corressem para acudir o companheiro em apuros.

- Basta! - Greyback falou antes que os lupinos concluíssem um ataque que certamente seria fulminante se atingisse o alvo. - Arrastem esses dois. Tenho umas coisinhas pra conversar com eles antes de matá-los.

Apesar de claramente insatisfeitos com aquela ordem, nenhum dos lupinos se atreveu a contestá-la e, segundos depois, tanto Sirius quanto Remus estavam sendo puxados sem qualquer delicadeza por alguns dos lobos, até chegarem numa caverna bastante conhecida por Lupin. Era um local terrível onde os lupinos gostavam de jogar seus prisioneiros. Feliz ou infelizmente, lobisomens não tinham o hábito de manter prisioneiros e quando o faziam, normalmente não era por muito tempo.

- Acorrentem esses dois. - Greyback ordenou. - Um de frente pro outro.

Os lupinos arrastaram os dois até a parte inferior da gruta, um lugar mal iluminado e fétido, que daria ânsias de vômito a qualquer pessoa de estômago mais fraco. Nenhum dos dois tinha forças pra revidar, mas Sirius soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu seus pulsos sendo envolvidos por correntes pesadas o suficiente pra esmagar um humano comum. Remus por sua vez estava ferido demais sequer para abrir os olhos, seu corpo coberto das chagas provocadas pelas mordidas dos lupinos com quem havia lutado, o sangue deslizando por seu corpo em quantidade suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais fraco e desnorteado. Não havia qualquer dúvida de que os dois tinham sido derrotados por completo.

- Agora que estão confortáveis... - Greyback comentou, sem conter uma pitada de sarcasmo. - Eu tenho algumas perguntas pra fazer e sinceramente espero que vocês respondam.

Ele olhou especialmente para um Sirius ainda incomodado pelas correntes que o prendiam, mas longe de readquirir o controle total sobre seus sentidos a ponto de perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta com exatidão.

- Me deixe sozinho com esses dois. - o lupino finalmente ordenou para o resto de sua tribo.

- Mas, senhor... - A voz de Tonks novamente se fez ouvir, mas Greyback não permitiu que ela continuasse.

- Cale já essa boca! - A resposta veio num grito assustador. - E saiba que eu não estou mais nenhum um pouco disposto a agüentar suas insubordinações! Saia!

A expressão de Tonks demonstrou o profundo ódio que aquelas palavras lhe incitaram, mas apesar disso, ela não disse mais nada. Apenas deixou a caverna lentamente, logo atrás dos outros lobos.

- Enfim sós. - Greyback galanteou assim que percebeu que o último lupino havia saído do local. - E acho que vocês já devem imaginar o que eu quero saber.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto, ou em condições para joguinhos mentais. Percebendo isso, o líder da alcatéia tratou de ser mais direto. Se aproximou de Sirius, olhando seus olhos repletos de devaneios, antes de perguntar:

- Onde ele está?

- Ele... ? - Sirius perguntou, os olhos revirados.

- Estou falando de Potter. Onde ele está escondido?

Sirius arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele sobrenome, mas a única resposta que deu foi uma risadinha alucinada. Greyback pareceu não gostar nada daquilo e a risada do vampiro foi abruptamente interrompida pelas garras do lobo que, com uma pancada violenta, abriram um corte profundo no seu rosto, fazendo-o balançar de um lado pro outro dolorosamente, preso apenas pelas correntes nos seus pulsos.

- Responda! - uma segunda pancada ainda mais violenta do que a primeira cortou seu peito diagonalmente de cima a baixo. Sirius gritou.

O vampiro abriu um dos olhos, o cheiro do seu próprio sangue inundando suas narinas de forma irremediável.

- Quem é Potter?

Dessa vez, Greyback o espancou furiosamente até que uma de suas garras se quebrou na carne de Sirius. Remus, que havia perdido a consciência por alguns minutos, abriu os olhos assustado, se debatendo em suas correntes num gemido sufocado ao ver Sirius gritando, seu corpo transformado em pêndulo humano pela violência com que o lupino o golpeava.

- Refrescou a memória agora? - Ele perguntou, assim que os gemidos do vampiro diminuíram um pouco.

Outra gargalhada neurótica de Sirius provocou uma nova chuva de golpes por todo o seu corpo. Remus não fazia a menor idéia de quem era aquele Potter, mas parecia que aquela informação era vital ao lobisomem pelo modo que as respostas evasivas de Sirius o deixavam cada vez mais furioso.

Depois de quase uma hora de tortura, o lupino desistiu de suas garras e se afastou um pouco, em busca de uma ferramenta mais eficaz. Voltou com uma barra de ferro pesada e cheia de pontas, que pela sua aparência meio gasta e suja, já deveria ter castigado o corpo de muitos no passado.

- Não... Não... - As palavras débeis de Remus nada puderam fazer para impedir Greyback de usar a ferramenta contra as costas do vampiro.

O barulho das costelas sendo esmigalhadas foi abafado por um longo uivo de dor de Sirius. Remus se debateu, desesperado para se libertar das correntes que o aprisionavam, enquanto gritava para Greyback parar com aquilo.

- Não se preocupe, Remus... Ele é um vampiro, isso pra ele não é nada. - Greyback falou antes de dar uma segunda pancada exatamente no mesmo local em que a primeira havia batido.

- Por favor, ele ainda está sofrendo com os efeitos das ervas... - Remus implorou. - Espere pelo menos até amanhã...

Uma terceira pancada fez Sirius vomitar sangue, seus pulsos já abertos pelo balanço promovido pelas correntes. O sangue deslizava em profusão por todo o seu corpo.

- Pare! - A voz de Remus era fraca, como se ele próprio sofresse toda aquela dor. - Por favor, pare!

Greyback olhou para Remus, parecendo ainda mais irado ao ver a expressão do mais puro desespero desenhada na face do licantropo:

- Não adiantou nada, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, rosnando de ódio. - Eu deveria ter matado vocês dois!

- Do que está falando? - Remus perguntou, cansado, sem entender uma palavra do que o outro dizia.

Greyback não respondeu. Apenas jogou a ferramenta no chão, lambendo com gosto o resto de sangue vampírico em suas mãos enormes. Andou até Remus, segurando o seu queixo com tanta força que ele pensou que seu maxilar iria rachar.

Remus sustentou o olhar terrível de Greyback por alguns segundos, sem demonstrar sinais de medo. Era como se os olhos daquele lobo buscassem algo nos dele. Alguma revelação ou segredo que Remus não saberia dizer.

- Você envergonha a sua raça. - Ele quase cuspiu ao lhe dizer aquelas palavras.

- Não sou o único. - Remus respondeu, desafiando seu olhar e esperou por uma pancada que nunca veio. Greyback se afastou, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Mas Remus sabia que ele voltaria. E ainda mais sedento de sangue do que antes.

* * *

Draco estava cansado.

Na verdade, ele andava a beira de um ataque de nervos desde que aquele maldito Sabá resolvera aparecer na sua vida. Desde então, todas as suas noites não eram mais do que um terrível inferno.

Mas agora seria diferente. Draco tinha um plano que se desse certo - e daria -, Potter iria se arrepender e muito de todas as humilhações que havia feito ele passar.

Draco sorriu interiormente ao arquitetar seu plano, tratando de afastar pra longe uma incômoda lembrança de Harry naquela boate, lutando incansavelmente contra aqueles vampiros só para salvá-lo. Não, de jeito nenhum aquele Tzimisce havia feito aquilo simplesmente para salvar sua pele. Afinal de contas, a cabeça dele também estava risco, não é mesmo?

E nada poderia ser melhor do que aquilo para que Harry se sentisse no direito de pisar ainda mais fundo no seu orgulho. Draco também era forte. Ele com certeza saberia lidar com aqueles vampiros se tivesse tido um pouco mais de tempo pra isso. Mas Harry decidira bancar o herói, roubando dele qualquer possibilidade de se destacar.

Mas bem, Draco não estava devendo nada àquele vampiro. Tivera a oportunidade de inventar uma história pra Dumbledore a respeito do comportamento de Harry na boate, destacando sua total desatenção à regra de não quebrar a Máscara, mas não o fez. Retribuiu o gesto de Potter, elogiando abertamente seu procedimento e fazendo questão de deixar bem claro que quebrar a Máscara naquele momento tinha sido mais do que inevitável. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Feito isso, Harry estava livre de uma provável caçada de sangue conjurada pelo Príncipe por seu comportamento inadequado e ambos estavam novamente empatados.

Estava na hora de desempatar o placar. A favor dele, claro.

Draco levantou-se da cama, onde perdera alguns minutos tentando amarrar os últimos detalhes do seu plano e então foi ao banheiro. Tomou um longo e caprichado banho, se perfumou, penteou os cabelos loiros e só então se vestiu com um de seus ternos mais bonitos.

O resultado, o espelho lhe dizia, era estarrecedor. Draco tinha total consciência de sua beleza e naquela noite saberia utilizá-la muito bem. Ela e mais algumas coisinhas.

Deixou o quarto e se dirigiu sem qualquer pressa ao local que costumavam se reunir para as aulas noturnas, e quando abriu a porta, foi com satisfação que viu muitos pares de olhos voltados para a sua direção. Principalmente os de um vampiro em especial, que demoraram alguns segundos a mais sobre o seu corpo, num olhar que deixaria qualquer um envergonhado. Qualquer um menos Draco. Pelo menos naquele momento.

O Ventrue caminhou até uma cadeira livre, propositalmente a que julgou conceder ao vampiro o seu melhor ângulo, e simulou uma concentração no que McGonagall falava que na verdade, estava longe de existir.

Mal podia se conter ao imaginar por antecipação o que aconteceria depois que a aula terminasse...

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**(1) Avatar** - O livro de Mago é talvez o mais inconclusivo de todos que eu já li. Então eu preferi ser inconclusiva também. Afinal de contas, a realidade é minha! Por que eu estou dizendo isso? Bem, o que é o Avatar? Sabemos que ele é a fonte do poder mágiko. Sabemos também que ao ser abraçado por um vampiro, esse avatar é destruído. Mas o que ele é na verdade? Um espírito guardião? Uma força? Uma criação da mente do mago? Há muito o que dizer sobre isso, mas nada que me faça concluir que eu tenho que fazer um avatar assim ou assado. Mas a crônica de Mago faz do avatar um anjo que inclusive conversa com o mago. Por isso, eu optei pela figura das asas para representar a existência avatar, ou pelo menos a sua "materialização". Eu duvido muito que um vampiro como o Sirius pudesse ver o Avatar do James, então usei a aparência de asas. Que fique claro que eu inventei isso porque queria que o Sirius visse alguma coisa. Mas a verdadeira forma do avatar, só o James que sabe.

* * *

**n.a.** Mil perdões pelo atraso. Essa época do ano é complicada. Ainda tenho algumas reviews acumuladas pra responder, mas a monografia acabando com a minha vida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama 

**Beta:** Bela-Chan

**Avisos:** lemon e um pouquinho de nada de violência.

* * *

Draco esperou pacientemente pelo final da aula, enquanto fingia não perceber os olhares nada discretos que Harry lhe dirigia com a única intenção de constrangê-lo e humilhá-lo como, diga-se de passagem, tinha o costume de fazer quase todos os dias. Pois muito bem, aquela noite teria sua vingança. Harry sofreria em dobro as humilhações pelas quais ele passara. 

Assim que a aula terminou, o Ventrue pareceu fazer de tudo para ficar pra trás, enquanto todos os demais deixavam o local. Mas quando Harry fez menção de sair, o chamou num tom de voz que não admitia recusa:

- Potter? Poderia passar aqui um momento, por favor?

Harry achou estranho, mas nem por isso hesitou um só instante antes de dispensar seus companheiros e andar na direção do vampiro.

- Sim, Draco. Em que posso ser útil? - Harry falou com uma cortesia fora do normal que não escapou à percepção de Draco.

- Por que não se senta? - Draco deu seu melhor sorriso - Quero conversar algumas coisas com você.

- Ora... - Harry pareceu desistir de interrogar sobre a surpreendente gentileza do loiro - Está bem.

Assim que Harry sentou-se em frente a ele, Draco passou a colocar o seu plano em ação. E no momento em que Harry olhou pra Draco, esperando por suas palavras, o loiro passou a manifestar sua Presença **(1)**.

- Diga, Harry... Você me acha atraente? - Draco perguntou, querendo testar os efeitos da fascinação que havia criado sobre ele.

Harry piscou os olhos:

- Draco...

- Sim ou não? - Ele insistiu.

Harry olhou pra ele durante alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Bem... sim...

Draco sorriu internamente.

- Você faria qualquer coisa por mim?

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Harry olhou para Draco, como se quisesse entender o que ele estava querendo com tudo aquilo. O Ventrue apenas aproveitou o breve instante de silêncio para reforçar ainda mais sua influência sobre o Tzimisce, até que finalmente pôde ver um brilho diferente nos olhos de Harry quando ele respondeu:

- Mas é claro, meu Príncipe.

Draco deu um sorriso triunfante. Tudo estava indo conforme seus planos. O olhar de Harry deixava claro o deslumbramento que o Ventrue lhe causava, graças aos seus poderes. O loiro sabia que o tinha nas mãos, para fazer com ele o que bem entendesse. Harry concordaria com tudo que ele dissesse e faria de bom grado tudo que ele pedisse, por mais tolo e insensato que pudesse parecer.

- Sabe, Potter? Eu não ando muito satisfeito com algumas coisas que você tem feito ultimamente...

- Não me diga isso... - Harry fez uma careta de dor, olhando para Draco como se ele tivesse lhe dado a pior notícia do mundo.

- Digo sim... - Draco insistiu, sua mão fina e muito branca procurando o rosto de Harry, o polegar acariciando seu lábio inferior - Você me feriu... Mas hoje nós vamos consertar isso, não é mesmo?

- Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, meu Príncipe... É só dizer... - Harry respondeu muito sério, sem demonstrar o menor traço do seu cinismo habitual, os olhos famintos irremediavelmente presos no corpo do loiro, numa admiração muda, mas evidente.

- É assim que eu gosto de ouvi-lo falar, meu caro... - os dedos finos do Ventrue continuavam a acariciar os lábios do outro vampiro, provocativos, numa suave tortura. Mas ele os afastou quando Harry fez menção de beijar sua mão - Você só pode me tocar quando eu te der permissão, você entendeu?

Novamente o olhar de Harry expressou toda a dor que as palavras de Draco lhe causavam, mas nem por isso ele ousou contestá-lo. Apenas olhou para o loiro com um desejo semelhante ao de um carniçal que anseia pelo gosto do sangue de seu mestre.

- Sim, meu Príncipe. - Harry falou, devorando-o com os olhos.

- Muito bem, então venha comigo. - as mãos desceram para o queixo de Harry, levantando-o um pouco - Hoje eu vou fazer você experimentar todas as humilhações que me fez passar, Potter. Hoje, você deverá me venerar e sofrer por mim.

O rosto do Ventrue se aproximou do de Harry e os olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes, os do Tzimisce eram puro desejo, os de Draco inundados pelo prazer de dominar e humilhar. O loiro deu um sorriso satisfeito e finalmente levantou-se da cadeira, sendo seguido por Harry quando se dirigiu para fora dali.

- Onde estamos indo, meu Príncipe?

- Você saberá quando chegarmos lá.

Andaram sem qualquer pressa pelos corredores do palácio, Draco fazendo questão de retribuir cumprimentos dos demais passantes, adorando ignorar o olhar possessivo e ciumento que Harry lhe dirigia sempre que parecia estar dando atenção a qualquer outro que não ele.

Quando finalmente abriu a porta de seu próprio quarto, fazendo um sinal para que Harry entrasse, Draco teve que conter uma gargalhada ao perceber sua expressão. Bem, parecia que de todos os lugares do mundo, aquele Tzimisce jamais pensaria que seria levado justamente até ali.

- Entre. - Draco reforçou o convite, evidenciando uma ponta de insatisfação pela demora de Harry.

O Tzimisce deu alguns passos lentos pra frente, parando assim que se viu dentro do cômodo. Draco fechou a porta, satisfeito, e então passou direto por Harry, caminhando até um aparelho de som e ligando-o. Quando a ópera começou a tocar, uma das mãos do vampiro balançou no ar por alguns segundos, acompanhando a voz do tenor, os olhos fechados, seu rosto tomado por uma expressão de prazer momentânea.

Então, ainda de costas para Harry, Draco retirou o paletó e o atirou no chão. Afrouxou a gravata e deu a ela o mesmo destino do paletó preto, depois, abriu as abotoaduras com um gesto rápido antes de se livrar dos botões da camisa, retirando-a sem demonstrar pressa. A música chegou no seu clímax ao mesmo tempo em que Draco abriu o zíper de sua calça preta, finalmente virando o corpo na direção de um Harry mudo pelo espanto e adoração.

O Ventrue encurtou a direção entre os dois corpos, seus passos elegantes combinando perfeitamente com o lamento do tenor, Harry esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas Draco não lhe permitiu esse luxo. O Ventrue apenas admirou a expressão deslumbrada do moreno e pensou que, naquele momento, ele não se parecia em nada com o vampiro assassino que vira há duas noites. Mas esta era uma lembrança que não tinha nenhum lugar naquele instante. O rosto do Draco se aproximou dos lábios de Harry, ameaçando um beijo, mas ele apenas sorriu, triunfante, e afastou-se quando Harry se esticou para alcançar sua boca. Mas antes mesmo que o outro pudesse lamentar, suas mãos encontraram o peito do Tzimisce e subiram por ele lentamente, passando pelo seu rosto, alcançando seus cabelos macios e, finalmente, o topo de sua cabeça.

Sem deixar o sorriso morrer no rosto, Draco fez força pra baixo e ordenou:

- Ajoelhe-se.

O moreno não fez qualquer menção de reagir àquela ordem; ajoelhou-se sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Draco, ainda sendo empurrado pelas mãos não tão gentis do Ventrue. O loiro se aproximou um pouco mais, a ponto dos corpos quase se colarem, mas quando Harry passou os braços em volta de suas pernas, ele abruptamente recuou.

- Eu não te dei permissão pra me tocar. - falou, irritado.

- Oh, desculpe, meu Príncipe. - Harry respondeu, demonstrando um arrependimento digno de um penitente.

- Humpf! - Draco se reaproximou, uma de suas mãos procurando os cabelos de Harry enquanto a outra adentrava por suas calças, retirando de lá o seu membro endurecido. O próprio Ventrue cuidou de acariciá-lo durante alguns segundos antes de apontá-lo para Harry.

- Lambe! - Ele então adicionou assim que viu o outro fazer menção de segurar seu pênis - Nem pense em usar as mãos.

Novamente, Harry obedeceu sem hesitar, suas mãos retornando a mesma posição de antes, enquanto a língua provava Draco primeiro timidamente e logo depois com lambidas mais famintas, percorrendo toda a extensão de seu pênis.

- Muito bem. - Draco finalmente falou depois de alguns segundos apreciando a visão de um Harry tão empenhado naquela tarefa - Chupe!

A boca de Harry se afundou na carne de Draco com vontade, obedecendo ao ritmo imposto pelas mãos em seus cabelos, parecendo não se importar nem mesmo quando o membro de Draco avançou a ponto de invadir sua garganta. Os dedos do Ventrue puxaram os cabelos do moreno com força à medida que determinava um progressivo aumento da velocidade daquela carícia. A certa altura, Draco soltou um gemido de insatisfação, resistindo irritado ao prazer que aquele Tzimisce estava lhe proporcionando antes de empurrar sua cabeça sem qualquer gentileza, para logo depois usar os pés para empurrá-lo, desequilibrando-o.

Harry levantou-se, seus olhos repletos de frustração e perguntas que Draco de jeito nenhum se dignaria a responder. Ao invés disso, o Ventrue apenas o empurrou para a cama. Quando ele caiu em cima do colchão, um dos joelhos suportando o seu peso, Draco subiu em cima dele, puxando suas calças pra baixo com tanta força que rasgou o tecido. Então, ele se posicionou melhor por trás do corpo dele, penetrando-o brutalmente, sem se preocupar em perder tempo com preparações e preliminares.

Harry deu um grito, seus dedos se afundando nos lençóis, o corpo todo se contorcendo de dor a cada invasão.

- Sim... - Draco falou, rouco, ainda se enterrando em Harry impiedosamente, enquanto suas garras vampíricas arranhavam seus quadris, impondo um ritmo constante - Está doendo? Está doendo!

Harry soltou um gemido alto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, apertando os olhos quando Draco investiu mais uma vez contra o seu corpo.

- Foi bom se divertir às minhas custas, não é verdade? Foi bom me humilhar enquanto pôde, não é verdade? - Draco continuou, cada frase perfeitamente sincronizada com seus movimentos rudes - E agora? O que me diz? Hein?

Harry não teria forças pra responder mesmo que tentasse, tudo que saia de sua boca eram seus gemidos altos.

- O tão poderoso Sabá perdeu a fala? - Draco perguntou, triunfante - Que interessante! Justo agora que eu queria tanto ouvir as seus gracinhas... Hã? O que me diz?

Harry gemeu ainda mais alto, totalmente desnorteado pela dor e pelo prazer que Draco lhe proporcionava. Seu braço se esticou sobre o lençol, puxando-o com tanta força que o tecido rasgou como papel, provocando um barulho desconcertante. Mas nem por isso o Ventrue diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas, mordendo o próprio lábio a ponto de tirar sangue só para se impedir de proferir qualquer som capaz de demonstrar ao outro seu próprio prazer.

O Ventrue olhou para o belo corpo de Harry totalmente entregue às sensações e imediatamente sentiu os caninos se atiçarem de desejo por ele, lambendo o próprio sangue rapidamente, numa tentativa de conter o doloroso impulso de afundar suas presas na carne daquele Tzimisce. Ao invés disso, apenas fechou os olhos, finalmente deixando escapar um longo gemido ao ser tomado por sensações desconhecidas desde a época em que deixara de ser humano. Harry o acompanhou, formando um admirável dueto de vozes.

A música estava em seus últimos acordes quando Draco se atirou sobre o corpo do Tzimisce, esquecendo-se de tudo por alguns segundos somente para aproveitar os últimos instantes de prazer. Alguns minutos depois e Harry foi o primeiro que se atreveu a se mover, virando o tronco em sua direção. Os olhos verdes do Tzimisce se encontraram com os do Ventrue, ambos com os caninos eriçados, controlando-se com todas as forças para não morder o outro.

Passaram um bom tempo assim, numa luta muda. De vez em quando, um deles parecia fraquejar, chegando a abrir a boca e se aproximar mais do outro numa ameaça que sempre morria com uma espécie de rosnado frustrado e cheio de luxúria.

Foi somente a fraqueza provocada pela proximidade do nascer do sol que os fez desistir de vez e, finalmente controlando seus impulsos, os dois fecharam os olhos, cansados, os corpos muito juntos.

* * *

- Sirius... - A voz hesitante de Remus chamou pelo vampiro depois da segunda noite de torturas bárbaras. Greyback tinha finalmente desistido de arrancar alguma palavra de Sirius, ele mesmo cansado de bater, se retirando, irritado, do local.

Os pulsos do Gangrel estavam em carne viva depois de horas balançando no ar e todo o seu corpo estava escoriado de tal forma que um humano já teria morrido dezenas de vezes. Ossos quebrados, algumas fraturas expostas e muito sangue.

Sirius tentou levantar a cabeça e olhar pra Remus, mas sua tentativa resultou em nada mais do que um gemido dolorido.

- Sirius, tente não se mexer... - Remus aconselhou ao ver a dor que o mais simples dos movimentos lhe causava. O Gangrel desobedeceu imediatamente, dessa vez conseguindo levantar a cabeça com esforço, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade pra encarar o lupino.

A imagem do rosto de Sirius fez o coração de Remus parar. Metade da pele havia sido arrancada pelas garras de Fenrir, deixando a mandíbula do vampiro à mostra. A outra metade estava profundamente ferida, a ponto de nenhum centímetro de sua face escapar ileso. Um dos olhos tinha sido destruído, mas o outro encarava Remus de uma forma cúmplice e, por que não dizer, amorosa.

- O velho vai mandar ajuda. - A voz de Sirius saiu gorgolejante, graças ao sangue em sua garganta que logo deslizou pela boca.

- Eu sei. Você me disse que mandou um mensageiro.

- Eu posso me curar. Só vai demorar um pouco. - Sirius cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue, tentando limpar a garganta

- Eu sei.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Remus.

- Eu sei disso.

- Então não chore...

- Não estou chorando. - Remus mentiu, a voz rouca sob o efeito nítido das lágrimas.

* * *

Draco foi o primeiro a acordar na noite seguinte. Logo notou que o braço do Tzimisce o envolvia pelo tórax, possessivo, e fez menção de afastá-lo. Mas ao invés disso, apenas virou o rosto para olhar pro outro, numa tola tentativa de postergar seu afastamento.

Olhou para o rosto pálido e sereno de Harry, os óculos tortos e os cabelos ainda mais desalinhados do que o normal formavam um conjunto inusitado, mas adorável. E antes que o Ventrue percebesse, seus dedos já tinham se enroscado nos fios negros do Tzimisce, descendo pelo rosto devagar enquanto ele tentava não pensar racionalmente no que estava fazendo.

Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito quando seus dedos caminharam até a gola da blusa branca que nenhum dos dois teve tempo de pensar em remover, e afastou uma lembrança das carícias selvagens que os dois tinham trocado naquela noite.

- Você teve o que mereceu, Potter. - Draco falou mais pra si mesmo do que para o seu companheiro adormecido, os dedos apertando o tecido da camisa.

Mais uma vez, lembranças da noite anterior lhe invadiram. Harry jogado na cama a sua mercê, o barulho do lençol se rasgando, o dueto de gemidos selvagens, a sensação de estar dentro de Harry... a vontade de esquecer tudo e apenas enterrar seus caninos na carne daquele vampiro.

Seus dedos apertaram o tecido da camisa de Harry com mais força ainda, num reflexo natural às suas lembranças, como se precisasse se segurar bem pra não ser sugado por completo por elas. E, apesar do tecido da camisa ceder ao puxão de Draco a ponto dos primeiros botões se abrirem, Harry nem sequer se mexeu, ainda perdido em seu sono sobrenatural.

Foi nesse instante, quando parte do peito de Harry se mostrou, totalmente livre da proteção da camisa, que os olhos do Ventrue, arregalados, perceberam uma fita de seda azul envolvendo seu pescoço **(2)**...

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**(1)** **Presença** - É uma Disciplina vampírica muito interessante. Um vampiro que usa esse poder sobre os demais, se distingue na multidão e atrai olhos cheios de admiração e cobiça. A pessoa afetada por esse poder ficará propensa a concordar com todas as suas opiniões e a Presença o deixará tão fascinado que seu poder de julgamento fica comprometido, fazendo com que cometa atos que normalmente recusaria. Por outro lado, é preciso dizer que Presença não é como Dominação, apesar de influenciado, alguém afetado por esse poder ainda é senhor de si e uma ordem absurda ou suicida não parecerá mais razoável só por causa da Presença. Mas o afetado precisará fazer é combater o impulso de fazer tudo pelo vampiro com sua força de vontade. Assim, se um vampiro usando Presença fala pra outro se atirar no fogo, ele não irá fazê-lo porque seu instinto de sobrevivência é muito maior do que sua fascinação pelo vampiro. Por outro lado, se o vampiro lhe disser que ficaria muito contente se recebesse um anel de diamantes de presente...

Outra coisa importante: Atitudes violentas por parte do vampiro chocam a vítima deslumbrada e quebram imediatamente a Presença.

Em resumo, tente imaginar a pessoa mais linda que poderia existir no mundo. Imagine o seu modelo de beleza em todos os sentidos: corpo, rosto, cabelos, voz, personalidade, intelecto, tudo. Esse é o vampiro com Presença aos olhos de sua vítima. Você seria capaz de dizer não pra essa pessoa com facilidade?

**(2)** **Escudo da Presença Pútrida** - Esta fitinha azul que o Harry está usando é um ritual Tremere muito útil, capaz de reverter os efeitos da Presença a quem os enviou... Eu ignorei a parte da reversão para que Draco não percebesse que tinha sido enganado antes que fosse tarde demais... (evil smile)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16

* * *

**

**autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**beta:** Bela-Chan

* * *

Um soco caprichado no queixo e Harry foi arrancado brutalmente do mundo dos sonhos. Desnorteado, o vampiro acariciou o local atingido, mas logo teve que abandonar o ferimento, rolando pra fora da cama para evitar um segundo golpe, que acabou atingindo o colchão. 

- Você enlouqueceu? - Harry finalmente perguntou quando viu Draco levantar-se da cama, claramente disposto a continuar seus ataques.

Parecendo não se importar sequer com sua própria nudez, o Ventrue se aproximou do outro e suas mãos agarraram a camisa de Harry com firmeza, abrindo-a com um puxão violento. Harry por um instante pareceu profundamente interessado naquela atitude, mas o sorriso que havia se formado em sua face quando viu os botões saltarem se transformou rapidamente quando a mão de Draco agarrou a fita azul que envolvia o seu pescoço.

- O que significa isso, seu desgraçado? - o loiro perguntou, sua face transtornada de ódio.

- Isso o quê! - Harry respondeu com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Foi demais pra Draco, que o sacudiu violentamente pela camisa como se quisesse acordá-lo.

- Não se faça de idiota! Você sabe muito bem! - Draco gritou, descontrolado - Eu estou falando dessa merda dessa fita que você tem no pescoço!

- Ah... isso? - Harry finalmente pareceu perceber a que o Ventrue se referia - Você está zangado por causa disso?

- Você estava fingindo o tempo todo! Você sabia de tudo e não fez nada!

- Acredite, eu ia dizer. Mas você parecia tão entusiasmado que não tive coragem...

A mente de Draco deu rodopios de ódio ao ouvir aquela fala. Como sempre, Harry tinha conseguido reverter a situação a seu favor, humilhando-o de uma forma que ele simplesmente não conseguia suportar.

- Você fez de propósito! - Draco acusou, batendo as costas de Harry contra a parede.

- Francamente, Draco... Não vejo o menor sentido nessa conversa. - Harry respondeu, muito calmo, apesar do divertimento estampado na face - Bem, confesso que nunca pensei que você ainda fosse um adepto desses hábitos humanos, mas... bem, toda a experiência é válida.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - Draco não conteve um grito de raiva antes de levantar Harry do chão e atirá-lo com toda a sua força em direção à porta do seu quarto. O corpo do Tzimisce se projetou no ar, destruindo a madeira sólida e indo parar na parede do corredor - SEU DESGRAÇADO! SUMA DAQUI!

- Arght... - Harry gemeu de dor, tateando o chão na tentativa de recuperar seus óculos, perdidos no meio do seu lançamento.

A primeira coisa que Harry pareceu se dar conta quando recolocou seus óculos foi que estava nu da cintura pra baixo; a segunda foi que se ele tivesse o atrevimento de voltar para o quarto para resgatar o resto de suas roupas, Draco com certeza entraria em frenesi e o mataria. Então ele retirou sua camisa, ou o que sobrara dela, envolveu sua cintura e andou até seu quarto rezando para que ninguém o apanhasse no meio do caminho. Foi só quando se viu seguro, na escuridão dos seus aposentos, que Harry se entregou às lembranças da noite anterior, bem como da fúria de Draco no dia seguinte, ao descobrir que os seus planos de humilhá-lo não tinham dado tão certo quanto ele acreditava.

Draco era mesmo um inocente se acreditava que aquele tipo de coisa lhe importaria, mesmo que ele estivesse realmente sob o efeito da Presença jogada por ele. Mas já que teve a sorte de Dumbledore ser um homem cuidadoso a ponto de pensar e prevenir todos os possíveis riscos, não achou má idéia fazer com que aquele Ventrue adorável provasse um pouco do seu próprio veneno.

Mas, claro, Harry não tinha feito tudo aquilo só pelo prazer de pregar uma peça em Draco. O que aquele loiro provavelmente nunca saberia era que não precisava de nenhum desses artifícios. Desde o momento em que Draco tinha aparecido na sua frente, enfiado naquele terno alinhado, irresistível e sedutor da cabeça aos pés, Harry já estava fisgado pela beleza daquele príncipe Ventrue.

Mas Harry não podia fazer nada se Draco tinha a mania de tornar tudo mais difícil pra ele mesmo e, por conseqüência, ainda mais interessante e divertido para o Tzimisce.

Sorridente, foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho longo e revigorante, ainda deixando-se levar pelas lembranças da noite anterior, sorrindo ao lembrar do rosto de Draco iluminado por um prazer sádico enquanto pensava que poderia dominá-lo tão facilmente.

Apesar da pose arrogante e pretensiosa, Draco não era mais do que uma criança ingênua perto dele, e Harry não sentia a menor culpa de usar toda aquela inocência a seu favor.

O Tzimisce fechou o chuveiro, enxugando-se rapidamente antes de encarar o espelho e ver que não havia mais vestígios do soco que havia sofrido há pouco. Uma pena. Enrolou-se na toalha e deixou o banheiro, bem humorado como há décadas não ficava.

Mas este estado de espírito logo se modificou quando os olhos de Harry pousaram na figura de um minúsculo morcego que voava assustado de um lado para o outro do quarto, desnorteado pela luz e exausto.

* * *

Dumbledore retirou os óculos e passou a mão pela testa antes de encarar um Harry Potter obviamente vestido às pressas e ansioso. 

- O senhor tem certeza disso? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, senhor. Sirius está em perigo. Ele me mandou uma mensagem. - Harry garantiu, cobrando com o olhar uma atitude imediata.

O ancião tamborilou a madeira de sua escrivaninha com os dedos, colocando os pensamentos em ordem por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente parecer tomar uma decisão.

- Eu vou pedir aos clãs que me enviem vampiros qualificados e suficientemente capazes para resgatar Black.

- E quando eles estarão aqui? - Harry perguntou apreensivo, para logo depois emendar num tom um pouco mais suave, provavelmente julgando não estar sendo polido o suficiente - Não temos muito tempo...

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Dumbledore assegurou, a cabeça baixa sobre alguns papéis num sinal de que aquela reunião acabara.

Mas Harry estava longe de estar satisfeito:

- Podemos partir ainda essa noite?

Dumbledore voltou a encarar Harry, uma estranha chama brilhando em seus olhos:

- Perdão... "Podemos"? - perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de Potter se unir ao grupo de resgate.

Harry deu um olhar confuso para o Tremere, como se achasse a pergunta muito óbvia. Mas preferiu pensar bem antes de responder algo que o fizesse se arrepender.

- Bem... Se V. Majestade me conceder sua honorável permissão, evidentemente... - Ele finalmente respondeu, num aceno respeitoso de cabeça.

Uma ruga quase imperceptível se formou na testa do vampiro. Neófitos nunca deixariam de ser neófitos: tolos que pensavam que um discurso empolado era capaz de disfarçar suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Pois aviso desde já que o senhor não tem a minha permissão.

Harry conseguiu controlar sua indignação com dificuldade, antes de ensaiar uma pergunta. Mas antes mesmo que o fizesse, Dumbledore completou:

- Lamento dizer isso, mas o senhor ainda não tem qualificações para se juntar ao grupo.

- Não tenho qualificações... senhor? - Harry perguntou, a raiva fervendo o seu sangue vampírico.

- Exato. Em outras palavras, o senhor ainda não tem experiência suficiente. E quando falo em experiência, me refiro a sua idade, Sr. Potter.

- Idade? Mas... senhor... não pode fazer isso...

- Lamento, mas é a minha última palavra. O senhor está terminantemente proibido de deixar o castelo. - Dumbledore sentenciou e então seus olhos voltaram a se ocupar dos documentos a sua espera na escrivaninha.

Harry teve vontade de transformar a cara daquele vampiro em massa de pastel, mas tudo que fez foi uma reverência impaciente antes de dar as costas e deixar o salão, retribuindo com um olhar terrível quando o carniçal que abriu a porta pra ele lhe desejou uma boa noite.

* * *

- Mas isso é um absurdo! - Ron levantou-se e bateu na mesa com tanta força que os objetos em cima dela pularam, atraindo alguns olhares na direção do grupo. 

- Ron, sente-se! - Hermione pediu ao perceber que Harry ficara surpreso demais com a reação do outro pra pedir o mesmo - E fale baixo.

- Ah... está bem. - Ele respondeu num tom estupidamente mais calmo do que o que havia acabado de usar.

- Ron tem toda razão. - Harry falou, tentando ignorar a sensação de que concordar com o que um Malkavian diz não costuma ser algo muito sábio - É um absurdo Dumbledore não permitir que eu acompanhe os demais!

- Pois eu não vejo nada de absurdo nisso. - Hermione retrucou, muito séria, mas antes que pudesse continuar, o Malkavian a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Como você tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas! Isso é ab... - Ron já ia levantar a voz novamente, mas se interrompeu quando viu os olhos da Caitiff faiscando na sua direção - Bem... talvez não seja tão absurdo assim...

- Como eu dizia... francamente, Harry. Você realmente acha que Dumbledore mandaria gente incompetente resgatar Sirius? Eles não precisam que você perca a cabeça naquela toca de lupinos à toa.

- E desde quando Dumbledore tem que se preocupar com a minha segurança, pode me dizer?

- Não fale de sua Majestade nesse tom, Harry. E acho que você não entendeu direito... Ele não está preocupado com a sua segurança. Só quer que você não atrapalhe.

Harry esticou o corpo.

- Ora! Fique você sabendo que não é qualquer vampiro da Camarilla que é páreo pra mim.

- Não estamos falando de vampiros da Camarilla, estamos? Estamos falando de lobisomens. Espere que se lembre que nem Sirius pôde contra eles.

- Bah! - Harry respondeu, mal humorado - Você não quer mesmo que eu fique parado enquanto Sirius corre o sério risco de virar jantar de lobo, quer? Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

- Eu também quero brincar com os lobinhos! - Ron levantou a mão, empolgado.

- Cala a boca, Ron! - Hermione ordenou antes de olhar novamente pra Harry - Você não vai mesmo mudar de idéia, vai?

- Não mesmo. - Harry deu um sorriso.

- Oba! Vamos brincar com os lobinhos! - Ron novamente festejou, mas assim que os olhos de Hermione se viraram pra ele, o ruivo se encolheu na cadeira.

- Não podemos ir com você, Harry... - Hermione ponderou - Se nós três desaparecermos juntos, vamos chamar muito a atenção. Ainda mais quando os outros perceberem que Ron não está fazendo da vida de todos um inferno com suas maluquices. Mas podemos te ajudar a sair do castelo sem que ninguém perceba.

- Ah... que sem graça... - Ron lamentou ao perceber que não teria lobinhos pra brincar.

- Vocês fariam isso? - Harry perguntou.

- Por que não? - Hermione deu de ombros, não querendo dar muita importância ao caso.

- Certo. Obrigado. Mas temos um problema...

- Qual problema?

- Tem um certo Ventrue sedento de vingança que com certeza não vai facilitar as coisas pra mim se suspeitar do que estou querendo fazer.

- Você se refere ao Draco Malfoy? - Hermione perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Ele mesmo.

E como Hermione não se preocupou em fazer maiores comentários, Ron imediatamente ser ajeitou na cadeira e arriscou uma pergunta:

- E o que você fez? Colou chiclete no cabelo dele?

- Por aí... - Harry respondeu, evasivo.

- Hum... Isso realmente é um problema. - Hermione ponderou, irônica - Mas deixe Malfoy conosco. Assim que os enviados dos clãs chegarem, temos que estar com um bom plano pronto.

* * *

Não precisaram esperar muito. Poucas horas depois da conversa de Harry e o primeiro enviado já estava chegando ao castelo, atendendo ao chamado do Príncipe. 

Um vampiro aparentando não mais do que seus vinte anos entrou, entregando seu chapéu e casaco para o mordomo. Não havia quem negasse que a figura de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos profundamente azuis que caminhou confiante pelo longo corredor não fosse bonita. Mas havia mais do que beleza naqueles olhos. Harry podia adivinhar só em vê-lo que tratava-se de alguém realmente forte porque, apesar de parecer despreocupado, o vampiro não abaixava a guarda nem por um segundo. Harry procurou, mas não encontrou qualquer brecha por onde pudesse atacar. Nenhum movimento era feito inutilmente.

- Ele é Cedric Diggory. - Hermione cochichou no seu ouvido assim que o outro começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao escritório do príncipe - Considerado um dos _Ancillae _**(1)** mais poderosos entre os Tremere atualmente.

- Ele é do mesmo clã de Dumbledore? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Sim, ele é pertence ao clã de Sua Majestade. - Hermione enfatizou a palavra "majestade", na intenção de mostrar a Harry como ele deveria chamar o Príncipe.

Minutos depois e a campainha tocava novamente, anunciando a chegada de mais um enviado. Assim que o mordomo abriu a porta, um delicioso perfume de rosas se espalhou pelo local, antes que uma moça loira de beleza estonteante desse seus primeiros passos, adentrando o saguão para só então dar as costas a um mordomo estranhamente enlevado, para que este lhe retirasse o casaco.

- E ela, quem é? - Harry perguntou, mas como não obteve uma resposta imediata, olhou para o lado e viu seus dois amigos totalmente suspirantes, como se estivessem diante da criatura mais maravilhosa do planeta.

A vampira passou por eles num desfile cheio de graça que arrancou aplausos entusiasmados de Ron. Hermione não disse nada, apenas mordia os lábios com força numa inútil tentativa de resistir ao charme da outra. Aquela vampira certamente jogava pesado e devia ser no mínimo bastante confiante para ter a audácia de já entrar no castelo do Príncipe usando Presença.

- O nome dela é Fleur Delacoir. - Ron finalmente pareceu recuperar o dom da fala depois que ela desapareceu pelas escadas - Toreador **(2)**. Maravilhosa, não é?

Hermione permaneceu calada. Não tinha forças para resistir, mas tinha conhecimento pra saber que o motivo do próprio deslumbramento não tinha nenhuma relação com a beleza natural da moça.

Pela segunda vez em menos de 48 horas, Harry agradeceu aos céus pela sorte de ter uma certa fita de seda azul bem amarrada em torno de seu pescoço.

O terceiro e último a integrar o grupo de resgate demorou mais alguns minutos pra chegar, mas quando o fez logo conseguiu que notassem sua presença. O mordomo abriu a porta, dando passagem para um vampiro corpulento, de peitoral largo, e alto a ponto de ser um pouco curvado. Ele deu alguns passos desajeitados pelo corredor, olhando para os lados como se reconhecesse um território de guerra antes de fuzilar o mordomo com o olhar quando ele fez menção de retirar seu casaco. E então, sem nem perder tempo com cumprimentos, seguiu pelo corredor com passadas firmes e a cara fechada.

- Este é Victor Krum **(3)**. Um dos melhores do clã Brujah. Um pouco rude, contu.. - Hermione se calou quando viu um olhar terrível na sua direção.

Ao que parecia, Krum era bom demais para manter-se desatento ao que era dito a seu redor **(4)**. Harry notou bem o motivo dele não ter cedido seu casaco. Por debaixo do grosso sobretudo, o vampiro com certeza segurava uma pistola, pelo modo como sua mão direita se escondia por debaixo do tecido.

Quando Krum finalmente desapareceu de suas vistas, Harry imediatamente aguçou seus sentidos, procurando prestar atenção não mais nos comentários dos seus amigos, mas na conversa que começava a se desenrolar dentro do gabinete de Dumbledore.

Ouviu uma troca de cumprimentos entre os vampiros. Nada muito demorado. E logo Dumbledore explicava a situação e como deveriam proceder. Nenhum deles pareceu se importar quando o Príncipe falou que teriam que invadir um covil de lobisomens e, se tudo desse errado, até mesmo enfrentá-los. Menos mal, Harry pensou, pelo menos ao que parecia aqueles três eram realmente corajosos.

A certa altura, ouviu a voz rouca daquele que imaginou ser Krum dizer: "Não se preocupe, Majestade. Um pouco disso aqui e esses lobinhos viram cães de estimação".

"Tenham cautela e sejam o mais rápidos e eficientes que puderem". - Harry ouviu a voz de Dumbledore aconselhar - "Quero que partam essa noite mesmo".

Uma sacudida violenta e Harry fez com que seus sentidos voltassem para onde estava. Ron o sacudia com tanta força que sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro.

- Harry, você está bem? Você está bem? Você está bem!

- Pare com isso, senão quem não vai ficar bem em breve será você. - Hermione avisou ao observar o ar impaciente de Harry se avolumar cada vez que o Malkavian balançava seu corpo pra frente ou pra trás. - Venham, precisamos tirar o Harry daqui antes que alguém perceba.

Ron parou de sacudir Harry e os três passaram a dar cumprimento ao plano traçado há alguns minutos.

* * *

Quando o mensageiro finalmente alcançou Greyback trazendo ordens diretas para destruir Sirius, o lupino pensou que no estado em que o deixara na noite anterior, aquela não seria uma tarefa das mais difíceis. Sirius estava acabado, disso ele estava mais do que certo. Tomara o cuidado de ser o mais cruel possível com aquele vampiro arrogante, que pela segunda vez viera meter o nariz no seu território e pelo que parecia, com os mesmos objetivos. 

Uma coisa que ele nunca iria entender era como aqueles dois tinham conseguido se reencontrar depois de todos aqueles anos. Se bem que, apesar de estarem novamente juntos, nenhum deles parecia lembrar do passado e isso era um sinal de que as informações que havia recebido não eram falsas.

Mas de qualquer forma, naquela noite aquela história ganharia o seu ponto final. Lupin não mais viveria para trair os seus se entregando para aquele vampiro. Greyback rosnou vitorioso com aquele pensamento. Enfim poderia enfiar suas presas no último descendente do antigo chefe. Aquele que ele matara com seus próprios dentes no passado. Era até irônico saber que em breve seu filho teria o mesmo destino. Mas antes, ele daria a ele uma boa lição.

O licantropo desceu até a gruta onde Sirius e Remus estavam aprisionados. No caminho, fez um sinal brusco para os dois lobisomens que guardavam a entrada do local o acompanhassem, no que foi prontamente obedecido.

Remus fechou os olhos, incomodado com a luz da tocha que um dos lupinos carregava, com a intenção de iluminar pelo menos um pouco o local. Seu coração contraiu-se dolorosamente em seu peito ao adivinhar o que Greyback estaria fazendo ali pela terceira noite consecutiva. Provavelmente viera reiniciar as horríveis sessões de torturas sofridas por Black.

Sirius por sua vez, pareceu nem ter se dado conta de que Greyback estava ali. Ainda dormitava, apesar de algumas horas terem se passado após o pôr-do-sol, mas o lobo resolveu o problema logo, acordando-o com um doloroso chute que o fez gemer.

- Não... Eu não vim fazer o que vocês estão pensando. - Greyback logo disse, parecendo prever os pensamentos de Lupin e então, voltando-se - Leve-os.

Os dois lobisomens se adiantam, desprendendo as correntes das paredes com alguma dificuldade.

- O que vai fazer, Fenrir? - Remus perguntou, sobressaltado.

- Nada além de ser piedoso, Remus.

- Você não sabe ser piedoso!

Greyback respondeu a afirmação da maneira que costumava reagir a tudo e qualquer coisa que o ofendia. Virou o tronco e bateu em Remus com toda a força, abrindo em seu rosto um ferimento feito por suas garras. O corpo do lupino se desequilibrou com o impacto, mas Fenrir tratou de cuidar disso, batendo do outro lado de sua face. Quando Remus levantou o rosto, Fenrir pôde ver um brilho em seus olhos muito semelhante àquele que tinha observado nos olhos de seu pai, instantes antes dele cravar suas presas em sua garganta definitivamente. Perceber aquilo o irritou tanto que Greyback imediatamente preparou-se pra bater ainda mais.

Foi o grunhido alto de Sirius, seguido por sua tentativa inútil de se libertar das mãos que o aprisionavam, que distraiu sua atenção de Remus, fazendo Greyback olhar na direção do vampiro com um ar de desdém.

- Vejo que ainda te deixei com forças para reagir... - ele observou, cínico - Mas aconselho que não gaste suas energias agora, ou então não vai conseguir ficar acordado até o nascer do sol...

Remus arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela insinuação.

- Não... - sua voz saiu fraca.

- Oh, sim. E ao contrário do que você pensa, eu sou tão piedoso que vou deixar vocês ficarem juntos até o último minuto. Que tal?

O desespero que Remus sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi tão imenso que ele perdeu a capacidade de falar. Apenas olhou para um Sirius muito fraco e machucado, subjugado pelas mãos nada suaves de um lobisomem. Ambos foram puxados pra fora da gruta, acorrentados juntos pelos pulsos. Como Sirius mal conseguia caminhar, um dos lobisomens o segurou pelo braço machucado, levantando-o do chão como se ele fosse um boneco, arrancando no processo um gemido que Remus não soube dizer se era de raiva ou de dor.

Remus por sua vez sentia seu rosto arder horrivelmente graças às feridas provocadas pelas garras de Fenrir, mas apesar disso, seu estado era infinitamente melhor do que o de Sirius. Ele olhou em volta quando o grupo ganhou a escuridão da noite, numa busca desesperada por uma maneira de fugir, e foi exatamente nesse momento que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Tonks. Ele encarou a amiga de infância por poucos segundos num misto de saudade e desespero, mas ela desviou o olhar, hesitante, não querendo ver o momento em que ele era empurrado com Sirius pra dentro de um enorme poço abandonado.

Os dois corpos caíram juntos e alcançaram o fundo seco embolados e ainda mais machucados. Ambos deram um gemido de dor e Remus olhou pra cima bem a tempo de ver o poço ser lacrado com um tampão feito de grades de ferro muito fortes. Nada capaz de deter o Sol quando este despontasse, o lupino logo analisou.

Quando tudo tornou-se silêncio, Sirius abriu os olhos e olhou confuso para cima, finalmente parecendo perceber por completo onde estava. O que viu o desesperou de tal forma que ele deu um grito que mais parecia um ganido, imediatamente tentando escalar as paredes de pedra, mas sem conseguir muito sucesso com seus pulsos quebrados e músculos rasgados. Sem contar o fato de que o peso de Remus, com quem ainda estava acorrentado, o impedia de prosseguir. Caiu de novo, ainda mais desesperado e machucado, mas antes que pudesse fazer uma segunda tentativa Remus o abraçou por trás, impedindo-o de avançar.

- Sirius! Pare, por favor... é inútil... há lobisomens lá em cima.

Sirius se debateu por alguns segundos, até que finalmente pareceu se acalmar, suas pernas cedendo ao cansaço e à dor. Remus apoiou as costas na parede e deixou-se deslizar até o chão, com Sirius em seus braços, compreensivo mas um pouco surpreso com a aparência indefesa que aquele vampiro fazia ao olhar desesperadamente pra cima.

- De novo não... De novo não... De novo não...- Sua voz fraca murmurou várias vezes, fazendo o coração de Remus doer a cada repetição.

- Shiii... calma... Eu estou aqui... nós vamos conseguir escapar...

Mas Sirius não se acalmava, apenas repetia aquelas palavras como um mantra. Seu rosto ainda longe de estar completamente curado dos terríveis ferimentos impostos por Greyback na noite anterior contorcido de sofrimento por estar preso naquele lugar. Ao ver que simples palavras não eram suficientes para tranqüilizá-lo, Remus então encostou o pulso nos lábios de Sirius suavemente, gemendo quando ele o aceitou, mordendo-o com fome.

O lupino fez com que o outro se aconchegasse em seu corpo ainda mais, fechando os olhos pelo prazer de sentir Sirius chupando-o languidamente enquanto suas costas pareciam relaxar sobre o peito de Lupin. Remus o deixou sugar a vontade, até o momento que começou a sentir os primeiros sinais de tontura. Controlando seu próprio desejo de deixá-lo continuar até o fim, lambeu a bochecha do vampiro algumas vezes, tentando lembrá-lo de que precisava parar sem ter que afastar o pulso de sua boca.

Hesitante, Sirius sugou mais alguns goles antes de finalmente lamber a ferida, fechando-a. Remus acariciou os cabelos do moreno, abraçando-o com cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais. Os olhos de Sirius se encontraram com os de Remus, agradecidos, mas pesados de sono. O lupino apenas beijou o topo de sua cabeça, deixando-o dormir enquanto pensava numa forma de escapar daquele lugar.

* * *

Hermione e Ron acompanharam Harry por uma das inúmeras passagens secretas do castelo e, não descobrindo carniçais guardando a saída, os três trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes que Harry seguisse adiante, deixando seus companheiros pra trás para alcançar a liberdade. Pulou o muro com facilidade e correu o mais rápido que pôde, na tentativa de atingir uma distância prudente do castelo, antes de finalmente diminuir o ritmo, olhando em volta em busca de um lugar de onde pudesse esperar pela passagem dos demais vampiros. Mas assim que deu os primeiros passos em direção a uma árvore mais grossa, Harry sentiu um cheiro muito conhecido por trás de si e parou. 

- Draco... - ele tentou falar depois de alguns segundos de completo silêncio.

- Cale a boca. - a voz de Draco chegou a seus ouvidos extremamente fria - Você volta comigo pro castelo. Agora.

_Continua... _

_

* * *

_

**(1) Ancillae** - Isso já foi explicado anteriormente, mas só lembrando, os Ancillae têm entre 100 a 200 anos e são os vampiros adolescentes.

**(2) Toreador** - Um clã de artistas e amantes da beleza. Seus membros têm como fraqueza o fato de ficarem paralisados de tanto deslumbramento frente a algo muito belo. Dizem por aí que quando morrem, viram purpurina. (brincadeira!)

**(3) Brujah** - Um clã originalmente formado por revolucionários extremamente politizados, mas que hoje em dia parece infestado por vampiros gratuitamente violentos e tolamente irritáveis. Sabe aquele mane cheio de músculos que faz vale-tudo e quer dar porrada em todo mundo? É o estereotipo desse clã. Claro que nem todos são assim. Graças a Deus. Alguns Brujah ainda possuem vínculos profundos com suas raízes revolucionárias. O defeito dos Brujah é justamente ter uma facilidade muito maior pra se irritar e perder o controle do que o que se costuma verificar com os demais clãs.

**(4)** **Auspícios** - Disciplina vampírica muito útil que dá sentidos aguçados ao vampiro. Utilizando esse poder, ele pode por exemplo ouvir conversas a distância como se estivessem falando bem ao lado dele. Enquanto o vampiro fica atento a conversas distantes de si, o bom observador percebe que ele fica distante e que não se dá conta do que acontece perto dele. Se outra pessoa o chamar a realidade, interrompendo sua concentração, o vampiro não consegue continuar usando auspícios.

* * *

**n/a** - Pois então... era uma vez uma autora que resolveu responder às reviews de sua fic... Mas quando ela estava começando, o interfone de sua casa tocou e ela foi atender. Eram amigos seus muito queridos que a convidaram pra jantar com eles. Bem, ela tentou dizer que tinha mais de 30 reviews acumuladas pra responder, mas eles não são do tipo que aceitam não como resposta... 

**Moral da história**: respostas de reviews atrasadas de novo! Perdão! TT


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

**Autora**: Yoko Hiyama 

**Beta**: Bela-Chan

**Avisos**: Morte de Personagem

* * *

Harry voltou-se para olhar Draco e o que viu foram exatamente os mesmos olhos cinzas repletos de ódio que o loiro ostentara há poucas horas atrás, ao descobrir que Harry nunca esteve sob o efeito de Presença. 

O Ventrue estava encostado num muro mal iluminado, mas os olhos de Harry o enxergavam muito bem. Belo e elegante como sempre, com seu terno bem cortado e cheiro de colônia masculina.

- Draco... - Harry ainda tentou argumentar, na esperança de que o Ventrue pelo menos o ouvisse, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, foi interrompido.

- Cale a boca. Você volta comigo pro castelo. Agora.

- Eu não vou voltar.

- Então eu vou matar você aqui. - Draco respondeu agressivo, afastando-se do muro e se colocando em posição de batalha.

- Você não pode me matar. Suas leis proíbem. - Harry respondeu, mantendo uma calma enervante.

- Você quer apostar sua imortalidade nisso? - Draco grunhiu e Harry percebeu que ele não estava brincando.

- Não quero lutar com você... Você não pode simplesmente apenas me deixar ir?

- Nem pense nessa possibilidade, Potter! - ele retrucou, irritado - Eu sei perfeitamente que você está proibido de deixar o castelo e de jeito nenhum vou permitir que ignore ordens expressas do Príncipe!

Harry olhou para Draco, seus olhos pela primeira vez traindo alguma impaciência.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo, por isso vou ser breve. - falou - Eu preciso salvar Sirius. Ele é como se fosse o último parente vivo que me restou e quando eu precisei, Sirius se arriscou, e muito, pra me salvar. Como eu disse, não quero lutar nem te fazer mal Draco, mas se você insistir em ficar no meu caminho, não terei outra escolha. Você entendeu?

- Então pode se considerar sem escolha! - Draco respondeu, prontamente.

- Droga, Draco! Pense um pouco pelo menos! Você só tem a ganhar me deixando ir!

- É mesmo? - ele rebateu, irônico - Por exemplo?

- Não se esqueça de que eu estou indo me enfiar no meio dos lobos. Se você quer tanto me ver morto, essa é a sua chance, certo?

- E quem disse que eu quero te ver morto!

Harry arregalou os olhos pela surpresa de ouvir aquela frase, um sorriso nascendo em seu rosto.

- Não quer?

- Claro que não! E pode tirar esse sorrisinho arrogante que eu odeio da cara! O que eu desejo a você é algo muito pior do que a morte, escutou bem? Eu quero te ver humilhado, eu quero te ver destruído!

- Tudo bem, Draco. Deixe-me ir e quando eu voltar juro que deixo você me humilhar à vontade.

- Não! - Draco foi veemente - Você não vai! Se você for, quem me garante que vai voltar! Quem me garante que tudo isso não é um plano seu e de seus amigos e que você não vai trair a todos nós?... Quem me garante que você não vai morrer nas garras daqueles lupinos como o vampiro estúpido que você é!

Harry balançou a cabeça com impaciência ao ouvir aquelas palavras raivosas e só então avançou sobre Draco, puxando-o com força pelo terno com uma velocidade tão espantosa que o Ventrue não teve tempo sequer de se debater. O Tzimisce só então pressionou o corpo do Ventrue contra o muro, afastando com ansiedade os tecidos que cobriam o seu pescoço.

Draco tentou reagir quando percebeu a intenção de Harry, mas não teve tempo pra nada além de gemer de raiva e prazer quando, no segundo seguinte, Harry cravou suas presas em seu pescoço, furando a pele fria para logo depois colar os lábios nela. As mãos trêmulas de Draco logo buscaram o ombro de Harry quando ele começou a sugar, suas unhas se enfiando com tanta força na carne do Tzimisce que a camisa branca se tingiu de sangue. Mas apesar da dor, Harry sequer pensou em parar de sugar até que as garras de Draco perdessem gradualmente a força, deslizando devagar pelo seu peito.

O Tzimisce só se deu por satisfeito quando ouviu os gemidos de Draco, antes fortes e combativos, se tornarem, aos poucos, fracos e débeis. Foi só quando o percebeu totalmente entregue que Harry finalmente lambeu a ferida que ele próprio havia provocado, para logo depois segurar os braços de Draco, apoiando-o com firmeza ao sentir seu corpo deslizar devagar, ainda encostado no muro, até chegar ao chão.

Harry olhou o rosto ainda mais pálido do loiro e antes que percebesse, suas mãos já seguravam sua face, os polegares acariciando-o delicadamente. O Tzimisce então deu um sorriso um pouco triste, mas quando tentou levantar, percebeu que a mão esquerda de Draco ainda o segurava pela camisa.

- Não... não vá... - o loiro balbuciou, sem forças, fazendo Harry sorrir enquanto tentava se libertar delicadamente da mão que o aprisionava, não encontrando muita resistência ao tentar abrir seus dedos.

- Adeus, meu Príncipe... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e só então levantou-se, desaparecendo na escuridão **(1)**.

* * *

Quase sessenta anos haviam se passado, mas Sirius jamais seria capaz de esquecer um só minuto daquela noite. 

A noite em que um exército Sabá levantou-se, terrível, centenas de vampiros recém-abraçados e carniçais contra um diminuto, mas corajoso, grupo de magos prontos pra lutar.

Todos ali sabiam qual era a missão que carregavam nos ombros: deveriam proteger aquele lugar. Também sabiam que aqueles inimigos não conheciam o perdão ou a clemência e que, se fraquejassem, não só suas vidas terminariam ali, como também todo o conhecimento acumulado durante centenas de anos se perderia pra sempre.

Sirius não discutiu quando James o mandou dar a volta por trás do grupo e aguardar escondido na floresta, bem atrás de seus agressores. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que o mago tinha um plano. O Gangrel então se posicionou de pé no local combinado, apenas ouvindo os gritos vindos do campo de batalha.

Esperou no local combinado durante alguns minutos, impaciente, imaginando as coisas mais terríveis enquanto ouvia os gritos vindos do campo de batalha. Até que, de repente, um barulho que mais parecia um rugido sobressaltou Sirius, e ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade pra não retroceder de medo ao ver uma enorme língua de fogo surgir no campo de batalha.

- Diabos! - Sirius arregalou os olhos quando viu uma dezena de vampiros correndo em pânico na sua direção, mas tratou de se recuperar rápido do susto e pôr em ação a parte que lhe cabia naquele plano.

Sirius deixou as garras crescerem e esperou até que os primeiros vampiros o encontrassem, desesperados demais pelo medo do fogo para se darem conta de sua presença. Foi só quando o grupo entrou no seu campo de ação que o Gangrel se mexeu, cortando uma, duas, dez cabeças com uma facilidade espantosa. Um pouco decepcionado, mas nada exausto, cuidou de uma segunda leva de vampiros exatamente da mesma forma que a primeira.

Minutos se passaram sem que Sirius tivesse muita dificuldade pra matar todos que via pela frente. Vez ou outra surgia algum vampiro de sangue mais forte, capaz de resistir a seus ataques, mas era só uma questão de mais alguns minutos para que ganhasse o mesmo destino dos demais.

Quando percebeu que não viriam mais vampiros, Sirius abaixou a guarda e só então olhou em volta, não sendo capaz de contar o número de crianças da noite que tinha acabado de destruir.

- Vencemos? - Sirius se perguntou, percebendo que não havia mais gritos. Somente o som de alguns lamentos e gemidos.

* * *

- Vencemos! - um mago se atreveu a gritar depois de alguns minutos de expectativa, a espera de mais algum agressor. 

- Espero que eles tenham aprendido a lição. - um outro comentou, satisfeito, fazendo desaparecer as chamas que envolviam suas mãos.

Seguiu-se uma comemoração contida. Alguns batiam palmas, outros gritavam algumas palavras festivas. Depois de quase uma hora de batalha, aquele pequeno grupo de magos tinha conseguido vencer um exército de mais de cem vampiros e carniçais com a ajuda de um plano muito simples: usar uma das coisas que os vampiros mais temiam pra lutar. E assim que o exército Sabá se aproximou, se viu cercado por labaredas de fogo capazes de assustar qualquer um. Os mais fracos correram imediatamente, encontrando a morte nas garras de Sirius. Os que ficaram, em sua maioria carniçais e alguns poucos vampiros mais resistentes, mas nem por isso indiferentes ao medo, ficaram para travar uma luta desigual com os magos.

Nenhuma baixa, poucos feridos.

- Eu nunca vi coisas desse tipo... - um deles comentou, olhando para um carniçal particularmente deformado - Monstros...

- Acho que depois dessa, só bebendo uns goles. - um outro comentou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Enquanto os demais comemoravam e trocavam comentários sobre a batalha, Lilly se aproximou de James, percebendo que todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados para algum lugar distante dali. Ela deu mais alguns passos na direção do marido, tocando-lhe o braço com suavidade.

- James? - perguntou num mero sussurro.

O mago sobressaltou-se, virando o tronco na direção de Lilly com rapidez, mas seus traços se suavizaram ao reconhecê-la, e só então sua mão direta alcançou o rosto preocupado da esposa.

- Lilly... - James falou depois de alguns segundos de contemplação muda - Eu quero que você leve o Harry pra dentro... e esconda os pergaminhos mais importantes.

- Não, James! Você... - ela reagiu, assustada, mas um dedo indicador tocou seus lábios, fazendo com que calasse.

- Prometo que estaremos juntos até o final dessa noite. - ele piscou - Vá. Eles estão chegando.

Lilly retribuiu o sorriso de James, mas não o beijou. Não estavam se despedindo. Deu dois passos pra trás, procurando Harry com os olhos por alguns segundos antes de finalmente encontrá-lo distraído, olhando para os corpos horrorosos dos carniçais, incomodado com o cheiro de carne queimada que parecia se espalhar por todo o lugar.

- Vamos, Harry! - a voz de Lilly pareceu despertá-lo de seus pensamentos - Preciso da sua ajuda lá dentro.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas preferiu não discutir ao perceber na mãe uma expressão que não admitia recusas. Os dois entraram na casa, instantes antes da atenção dos magos se voltar para um estranho barulho vindo da floresta.

* * *

- Que merda é essa? - Sirius se perguntou assim que seus sentidos aguçados perceberam um barulho contínuo e assustador. Olhou em volta, procurando a árvore mais alta de todas para só então subir nela com enorme agilidade. 

A visão que teve foi perturbadora.

- James... eu sei que você está me ouvindo. - Sirius hesitou por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir - Você já deve saber disso também, mas... acho que aquele truque do fogo não vai mais dar tão certo. Eles têm prisioneiros.

* * *

Ninguém teve dúvidas de que eram os mais velhos e fortes vampiros do Sabá quando um diminuto grupo de não mais de 10 vampiros surgiu, caminhando sem pressa, logo atrás de uma figura majestosa montada num enorme cavalo carniçal, cujo couro tinha sido totalmente arrancado com vicissitude, expondo todos os seus músculos a ponto de ser possível perceber quando se contraíam ou relaxavam. 

Entretanto, o que mais alarmou aqueles magos foi ver um terceiro grupo surgir por trás dos vampiros. Pessoas comuns de vilarejos próximos, em sua maioria camponeses que não conheciam nada além de suas próprias terras, e que agora se viam arrastadas como animais para o campo de batalha, amarradas umas às outras por cordas grosseiras. Aquelas pessoas podiam não fazer a menor idéia do poder que suas crenças poderiam ter naquela batalha, mas certamente seus inimigos estavam perfeitamente cientes disso.

Um silêncio se formou no mesmo instante em que os magos viram aqueles vampiros se aproximarem, sem pressa nem gritos. Alguns murmúrios confusos escaparam dos lábios de alguns, como se quisessem entender como sabiam sobre o perigo que o paradoxo representava para eles. Voldemort parou a alguns metros de distância e esperou pela aproximação de James.

O mago deu alguns passos na direção do vampiro e o encarou, apenas observando Voldemort puxar as rédeas, contendo o animal, antes de olhar diretamente para os seus olhos.

- Boa noite... - Voldemort o cumprimentou como se fosse um viajante a procura de água para seu cavalo.

- Boa noite. - James retribuiu a gentileza com a mesma naturalidade.

Voldemort abandonou os olhos de James, olhando em volta por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir.

- Vejo que seus companheiros demonstram um certo abatimento... - comentou.

- Nós temos o costume de dormir cedo. - James justificou, sem se importar com a insinuação.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e contemplação mútua se seguiram antes que Voldemort prosseguisse:

- Suas espantosas habilidades mágikas o precedem, Sr. Potter.

- Suas palavras me deixam lisonjeado.

- Estou apenas falando a verdade. - Voldemort continuou - E por isso mesmo, também acredito que o senhor saiba o motivo da minha visita...

- É... acho que sei. - James respondeu com simplicidade.

- Então...? - uma das mãos do vampiro abandonou as rédeas e subiram até a altura do peito, apertando suas próprias roupas - Como eu me livro dele?

James olhou para Voldemort por alguns segundos, ajeitando os óculos, e só então perguntou:

- Por que me pergunta se já sabe a resposta?

Os olhos do Tzimisce se estreitaram e quando ele falou, sua voz mais pareceu um guincho.

- Deve haver outra solução. Tem que haver outra solução!

- Lamento. - James respondeu, sincero - Mas não posso ajudá-lo...

As mãos de Voldemort voltaram a apertar as rédeas do cavalo com força e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes que uma risada terrível se fizesse ouvir.

- Se é assim, não temos mais motivos pra conversar.

- Receio que não. - James respondeu, e o vampiro pôde ver por uma fração de segundos enormes e brilhantes asas se abrirem em suas costas.

Voldemort deu um último olhar cheio de raiva para James, e então levantou o braço direito num gesto lento, que foi imediatamente compreendido pelos demais vampiros, que avançaram imediatamente, atacando o grupo de magos no mesmo momento em que James esticou a palma da mão na direção do vampiro, deixando que uma chama azul nascesse no meio dela.

O mago não se surpreendeu quando sua atitude levantou uma série de murmúrios e comentários descrentes por parte da platéia "Adormecida". Entretanto, se quisesse vencer aquela batalha, teria que lutar com todas as suas forças para vencer não só o seu oponente, mas a realidade na qual cada uma daquelas pessoas acreditava.

O cavalo de Voldemort regrediu alguns passos quando a chama ganhou forças, mas ele o conteve com habilidade. Porém, suas habilidades de cavaleiro não puderam fazer nada para impedir que o cavalo inclinasse sua cabeça para James, flexionando as patas e abaixando o corpo, num convite silencioso provocado pelo mago para que o Arcebispo lutasse com ele frente a frente, o qual foi prontamente aceito pelo Tzimisce, depois de um sorriso de puro desdém.

Nenhum dos dois ouvia o barulho quase ensurdecedor que a batalha entre vampiros e magos a sua volta provocava. Estavam totalmente concentrados numa troca de olhares que buscava uma brecha, por menor que fosse, para atacar. Depois de alguns minutos, Voldemort foi o primeiro a se mover, sua mão direita buscando a cabeça de James, mas errando o alvo por milímetros, só por se ver obrigado a desviar quando o mago avançou em sua direção ao invés de se esquivar, tentando fazer com que o fogo em suas mãos o atingisse.

Voldemort se inclinou para o lado, usando toda a sua velocidade pra contra-atacar, arrancando um gemido de James quando sua mão raspou de leve pelo ombro do mago, ferindo-o só com aquele simples toque, enquanto o outro aproveitava a proximidade para queimá-lo com suas chamas.

- Patético. - Voldemort comentou, ao observar que a mão do mago começava a ficar enegrecida durante seu ataque - Não existem seres tão fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão fracos quanto vocês. Não é incrível o poder de destruição que uma simples descrença pode causar?

- A descrença é capaz de destruir qualquer criatura viva. - James respondeu, ignorando a dor que o consumia enquanto as chamas ficavam ainda mais fortes.

Voldemort deu um sorriso amarelo ao ouvir aquela resposta, voltando a atacá-lo com a mesma agressividade. James conteve um grito ao sentir a mão do vampiro alcançar suas costelas, deslocando os ossos com um só movimento. Procurando ignorar a dor quase insuportável que aquele golpe lhe provocou, fez com que sua mão em chamas envolvesse o pescoço do Arcebispo com uma força sobre-humana, queimando a pele e os músculos até que restassem somente os ossos. Mas antes que pudesse arrancar seu pescoço, Voldemort conseguiu empurrá-lo pra longe.

James deu alguns passos pra trás, sua mão acariciando as costelas, não se permitindo perder a calma nem quando olhou a sua volta e percebeu que todos os seus companheiros estavam tendo os mesmos problemas que ele. Voltando a encarar o oponente, o mago viu o pescoço de Voldemort se reconstruindo das queimaduras profundas que seu ataque havia provocado, ao contrário das suas próprias, resultado do paradoxo provocado pelo uso do fogo e que ele não conseguiria curar. Tentou então um ataque de longe, atirando uma bola de fogo na direção do vampiro, mas ele desviou. Tentou novamente, e o ataque falhou, dando tempo para o Tzimisce se aproximar.

Dessa vez, Voldemort mirou o coração de James, mas ele se jogou pra trás, caindo no chão antes de rolar pro lado pra escapar das mãos incansáveis do vampiro. Com um salto ágil, o mago pôs-se de pé novamente, girando o corpo sem desviar a atenção da mão do Tzimisce que já se aproximava novamente, num ataque impiedoso.

A mão do vampiro estava a milímetros de alcançar o peito do mago quando este a sentiu tão terrivelmente pesada que seu corpo se desequilibrou e ele teve que fazer força pra não cair de lado. De um minuto pro outro, parecia que sua mão pesava toneladas.

- Belo truque. - elogiou, sincero.

- Obrigado. - James agradeceu, parecendo mais concentrado em tentar curar pelo menos um pouco de seus próprios ferimentos.

Voldemort então usou sua outra mão para arrancar o braço enfeitiçado sem maiores dificuldades, fazendo com que um segundo membro, idêntico ao primeiro, crescesse no lugar, antes de investir com um novo ataque. James conseguiu se esquivar da primeira investida, mas o vampiro adivinhou seus movimentos e então James sentiu uma das mãos do Tzimisce encostar-se em seu peito, as unhas pressionando a carne numa ameaça que o mago soube compreender.

Muito próximo um do outro, Voldemort deu um meio sorriso vitorioso que logo se transformou numa careta irritada de dor quando sentiu a pele e os ossos de sua mão derreterem, passando rapidamente do estado sólido para o líquido. Aproveitando a surpresa do outro, James novamente usou seu poder de chamas para atacar Voldemort, dessa vez não contendo um gemido de dor ao sentir seu braço ferido se consumir ainda mais.

O ar entre os dois ficou oleoso graças ao efeito do Paradoxo e parecia que a qualquer momento a realidade se racharia ao meio. Mas apesar disso, James não tinha outra saída a não ser lutar até o fim, aceitando qualquer punição que a realidade daquelas pessoas pudesse oferecer a ele. Então, finalmente decidido a acabar de vez com aquela batalha, concentrou-se para dar seu último ataque, tencionando mais uma vez arrancar a cabeça do Tzimisce.

A mão alcançou a garganta do Arcebispo, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios proferiram a mágika mais poderosa que ele conhecia, a única que ele sabia ser forte o suficiente para destruí-lo.

Mas o Paradoxo não foi clemente dessa vez e assim que sua mão tocou a garganta de Voldemort, James sentiu todo seu poder ser sugado, as chamas em suas mãos se apagando, assim como suas asas. A força de suas mãos se tornou meramente humana quando o Silêncio2 o atingiu, ainda mais mortal e doloroso do que a mão do Tzimisce, aquela que não fora destruída, varando sua barriga.

James cuspiu sangue e gritou de dor, mas não podia fazer mais coisa alguma. Tinha jogado todas as suas cartas e perdido. As primeiras gotas d'água começaram a cair quando Voldemort tirou rapidamente a mão, deixando que James ficasse de joelhos a sua frente, suas mãos queimadas tentando inutilmente impedir que o sangue continuasse a deslizar por seu ferimento mortal. Mas não agüentou se manter nem mesmo naquela posição, caindo de lado enquanto seus ouvidos eram atormentados pelos últimos sons da violenta batalha, sabendo que quase todos os seus companheiros também haviam caído.

Voldemort olhou para James, agora sem seus poderes mágikos, frágil como um simples mortal, mas não foi clemente a ponto de desferir um último golpe. Apenas deu as costas para o mago, deixando-o pra trás pra sangrar até morrer.

A visão de James foi ficando turva enquanto Voldemort caminhava até a casa branca sem esperar pela companhia dos demais. Ele estendeu a mão na direção do vampiro, mas foi o único gesto que foi capaz de fazer.

O mago estava a ponto de deixar-se levar pela inconsciência quando ouviu a voz desesperada de Sirius gritando o seu nome.

- James! - o vampiro correu na sua direção, arrancando um gemido de dor do mago ao ajeitar seu corpo ferido no colo.

Sirius olhou para o ferimento em sua barriga e abriu a boca imediatamente, mas ao invés de palavras o único som que conseguiu emitir foi um guincho de dor.

- Não faça essa cara. - James sorriu, mas sua boca estava cheia de sangue.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas se inclinou na direção do pescoço de James, sendo impedido pelas mãos enegrecidas do mago.

- Não, Sirius! - a voz de James saiu muito fraca, mas incisiva - Não!

- Por que não, James! - Sirius gritou, totalmente descontrolado - Você vai morrer!

James apenas deu aquele sorriso enigmático que nunca falhava em fazer Sirius sentir-se um idiota e então fechou os olhos pra sempre.

* * *

- Não! James! - Sirius arregalou os olhos, debatendo-se nos braços de Remus. 

- O que foi? - Remus perguntou, preocupado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros do vampiro na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Sirius virou o rosto na direção de Remus e foi com um aperto no peito que o lupino percebeu que lágrimas de sangue deslizavam por sua face. Suas mãos envolveram a cabeça de Sirius, abraçando-o mais junto ao peito, sem querer atormentá-lo com perguntas.

O rosto se afundou no peito de Remus, buscando sua proteção como se fosse uma criança. O lupino o acolheu, olhando pra cima.

Faltavam poucas horas para o Sol nascer.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**(1)** Eu já falei sobre o Laço de Sangue, que é o fenômeno que ocorre a um vampiro ou humano que prova do sangue de um mesmo vampiro durante três noites diferentes. Mas aqui vou explicar os efeitos do primeiro "gole", ou seja, o que acontece quando alguém prova da _vitae_ de um vampiro pela primeira vez. O primeiro gole faz com que a pessoa sinta sentimentos fortes, porém não muito estáveis pelo vampiro. A pessoa sonha com o vampiro e passa a buscar sua presença. Essa ligação está presente entre todos os mestres e suas crianças. Sendo assim, uma criança pode odiar ou amar aquele que o criou, mas nunca será indiferente.

Enfim, Harry sugou o sangue de Draco com a intenção de mostrar pra ele que voltaria e pra formar com ele uma ligação de lealdade.

**(2)** **Silêncio** - Aqui eu desconsiderei o Silêncio do sistema "Mago, a Ascensão" que o conceitua como um estado de insanidade do mago que o atinge quando algum impacto psicológico grave (o paradoxo, por exemplo) acaba distorcendo a sua percepção da realidade. Mas ignorei esse conceito e preferi usar o significado clássico do Silêncio, que é a perda dos poderes mágikos.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Por favor, **NÃO LEIA ESSE CAPÍTULO AQUI! **O Capítulo 18 tem uma formatação especial que não é tolerada pelo site! Ler aqui não terá o mesmo impacto! Por favor, pra ler o capítulo da forma mais apropriada, acesse o seguinte endereço: 

**community(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)fanfic(travessão)br(barra)175846(ponto)html**

**

* * *

Outro aviso**: **NÃO **haverá atualização na semana que vem porque eu vouviajar e só voltarei no final da outra semana. : ) 

As reviews ainda estão atrasadas, mas farei de tudo pra botar tudo em dia antes de ir pra São Paulo. Só mais um pouco de paciência, ok?

**

* * *

Capítulo 18**

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Bela-Chan

**Aviso:** Morte de personagem

* * *

- Me ajude aqui, Harry! 

O rapaz subiu alguns degraus que o separavam da mãe, posicionando-se do lado oposto de um enorme baú.

- Arraste-o naquela direção. - Lilly comandou e os dois se uniram para arrastar o baú, apesar de Harry perceber claramente que a mãe ficara com a maior parte do peso.

Arrastaram o baú até as escadas, quando tiveram que levantá-lo. Lilly parecia não ter qualquer dificuldade, já Harry quase tropeçava nas próprias pernas, respirando fundo enquanto tentava carregar um peso maior do que poderia suportar, sem reclamar.

Vencidas as escadas, o par arrastou o baú até um salão até então desconhecido para Harry.

- Pode deixá-lo aqui! - Lilly falou.

Aliviado por se livrar daquele peso, Harry finalmente teve a oportunidade para olhar em volta com mais atenção. Era um salão grandioso, iluminado por dezenas de velas. No chão, havia uma espécie de fosso em forma de meia-lua, cujas bordas eram enfeitadas com pequenas pedras brilhantes. Ele olhou para o chão e reparou que pisava em terra fofa.

- Tire os sapatos. - Lilly ordenou, parecendo agora um pouco mais aflita enquanto também se livrava de suas sapatilhas - Vamos arrastar o baú até a água.

Harry retirou rapidamente os sapatos e as meias e os dois empurraram o baú até que ele caísse dentro do fosso, levantando uma boa quantidade d'água com o seu peso.

- Agora eu quero que você prenda a respiração e entre na água.

- Prender a respiração? - Harry perguntou - Aqui é o salão de rituais, não é? O que vai acontecer?

Lilly deu um suspiro nervoso:

- Meu querido, por favor, não temos tempo pra tantas perguntas. Nesse baú estão os nossos pergaminhos mais importantes. Você deve procurar uma outra capela e pedir abrigo.

- Por que eu tenho que ir? Nós vencemos a batalha... - ele começou a falar, mas seu tom mudou rapidamente ao ver a expressão triste do rosto da mãe - Não vencemos?

Um curto silêncio se formou entre mãe e filho. Lilly sabia que não precisaria dar mais explicações. Harry compreendera tudo muito bem. Podia ver isso nos olhos verdes dele, tão iguais aos seus. Estavam vivendo os últimos minutos daquela que um dia fora uma das mais grandiosas capelas mágikas.

- Mãe... - Harry finalmente falou, a cabeça baixa e a voz hesitante - Eu sei que nunca fiz realmente parte dessa capela... mas mesmo assim... eu não quero fugir. Eu quero ficar com vocês.

Lilly deu um sorriso triste e se aproximou. Tomou o queixo do filho entre as mãos e o levantou, fazendo-o olhar diretamente para os olhos dela.

- Você está enganado. Você é e sempre foi parte de nós. E nesse momento eu estou colocando nas suas mãos todos os nossos conhecimentos mais importantes. Você tem a missão de protegê-los. Compreendeu?

Harry apenas assentiu nervosamente.

- E agora, meu querido. Entre no fosso e prenda bem a respira...

Como se tivesse sido atingida por algo invisível, Lilly fechou os olhos, parando de falar. Sua expressão se fechou, deixando clara a dor que sentia por dentro.

- Mãe? - Harry a chamou, sentindo-a desfalecer e segurando-a pelos ombros para que não caísse.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, o rapaz se sobressaltou ao ver lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto delicado.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? - ele perguntou, se controlando para não sacudi-la pelos ombros.

- Você precisa ir agora!

- Não, mãe! Você vai e eu fico aqui.

- Não! Eu tenho que ficar pra impedir que você seja seguido.

- O que você está dizendo? - dessa vez, Harry precisou conter a própria indignação - Você sabe que papai nunca vai deixar ninguém entrar aqui!

Ela balançou a cabeça, nervosa, tentando empurrar o filho na direção do fosso mesmo contra a sua vontade.

- Por favor, filho. Vá embora. Vá embora. Ele está chegando.

Harry deu alguns passos atrás, ainda sendo empurrado pela mãe, mas confuso demais pra tomar uma decisão. Porém, antes que seus pés afundassem na água, a porta do salão se escancarou, dando passagem a uma figura horrenda. Um vampiro alto, de aparência macilenta, sem nenhum fio de cabelo na cabeça, dono de um rosto que não lembrava em nada a aparência de um ser humano. Entretanto, o que mais impressionou Harry foram seus olhos extremamente cruéis, além do fato dele estar coberto de sangue.

A reação de Lilly à aproximação do vampiro foi bem diferente da paralisia muda de seu filho. Ela virou o corpo rapidamente na direção de Voldemort, enquanto dezenas de adagas surgiram a sua volta, todas apontando na direção de seu oponente.

- Afaste-se! - ela gritou, esticando os braços para proteger o filho.

- Por que eu faria isso? - o vampiro perguntou calmamente, dando passos tranqüilos na direção dos dois.

- Não continue! - Lilly avisou, e as adagas se mexeram no ar, parecendo demonstrar sua vontade de voar na direção do outro - Vá, Harry!

Um único passo separava Harry da segurança das águas, mas ele ainda hesitava entre o dever de proteger os pergaminhos e o desejo de ficar com sua mãe, mesmo que não tivesse o poder de ajudá-la. Olhou para os ombros Lilly, que estavam contraídos, numa demonstração de seu nervosismo. O vampiro por sua vez, pareceu muito tranqüilo enquanto se aproximava dos dois ainda mais, fazendo com que Lilly retrocedesse até seu corpo encostar-se ao de Harry.

Voldemort continuou avançando imperturbável, apesar dos constantes avisos de Lilly para que não o fizesse. A certa altura, as adagas simplesmente se libertaram do poder que as mantinha paradas, buscando o corpo do vampiro como se ele as atraísse.

Por instinto, Harry fechou os olhos para não ver as armas atingirem o corpo do vampiro, mas quando os reabriu, percebeu que o inimigo não havia sido sequer atingido.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Harry finalmente percebesse o que havia acontecido. Foi somente quando sentiu o corpo de sua mãe deslizando pra baixo que seus olhos localizaram as armas encantadas enterradas no corpo daquela que as havia conjurado e se deu conta de que, de alguma forma, aquele vampiro havia revertido o ataque, atingindo Lilly em cheio.

- Mãe! - ele gritou, segurando-a pelos braços, mas descobrindo que suas pernas não tinham mais forças para sustentar nem mesmo o seu próprio peso.

Caíram os dois, ele de joelhos, ela sentada. As mãos de Harry deslizaram dos braços para o vestido de algodão, empapado de sangue, como se ele precisasse constatar que aquilo era real e não uma ilusão. Lilly levantou a cabeça para olhar para o filho, sua boca se abrindo, enquanto ela tentava reunir forças para dizer alguma coisa.

- Mãe, não se mexa. - ele falou, nervoso mas confiante - Papai com certeza vai te curar.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas enquanto sorria para o filho com doçura. Harry ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando a voz rouca do vampiro se fez ouvir num cumprimento odiável.

- Então é você o famoso? - ele perguntou, olhando Harry com o mesmo tipo de olhar que costumava dirigir a seus "experimentos" antes de começar a moldá-los da forma que mais o agradasse. Suas mãos se esticaram, buscando o rosto de Harry, mas quando os dedos magros e compridos estavam prestes a tocá-lo, a chama das velas que iluminavam o local pareceu perder a força, escurecendo o salão consideravelmente.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao sentir uma presença muito conhecida encher o local.

- Ah... Você está aí? - Voldemort perguntou, casualmente - Ora, não se preocupe tanto... eu só ia sentir a textura... a pele parece tão macia ao toque...

Como se respondessem ao comentário maldoso de Voldemort, as dezenas de velas que antes iluminavam o salão se apagaram por completo, permitindo que uma escuridão incomum e perturbadora tomasse o lugar, densa o suficiente para impedir que Harry enxergasse a figura de Snape se materializando a sua frente.

- Você não sabe apreciar um bom gracejo... - Voldemort comentou, sorridente, ao ver a expressão fechada do Lasombra** (1)** - Você não...

Voldemort não pôde completar a frase porque um gangrel furioso acabara de invadir o local, arreganhando as presas ameaçadoramente enquanto suas garras se afundavam no portal ante a visão de um Harry indefeso e cego, cercado por dois vampiros poderosíssimos.

- E ainda por cima... vejo que não cumpriu sua missão como deveria... - Voldemort comentou ao ver Sirius grunhindo de ódio, pronto para atacar - Espero que saiba o que tem que fazer se não quiser que ele tenha um destino ainda pior do que a morte.

Sirius não permitiu que Snape respondesse, mas ambos sabiam que o Lasombra havia entendido o recado quando o Gangrel saltou na direção do Tzimisce, sendo impedido de atacar por sua própria sombra, que agora parecia ter vontade própria.

Black deu um grito ao sentir seu pescoço ser envolvido numa gravata apertada pela sombra, enquanto tentava golpear seu agressor com suas garras.

- Fuja, Harry! - Sirius gritou antes que a pressão em seu pescoço se tornasse forte o suficiente para impedi-lo sequer de falar.

Harry se levantou, ainda segurando o corpo de Lilly nos braços. Mas ao invés de andar na direção do fosso como ela havia ordenado, tateou as paredes com as costas, buscando a saída daquele salão. Voldemort apenas o acompanhou com os olhos, muito ciente de que Snape estaria atento a qualquer movimento que fizesse para impedi-lo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, o Tzimisce observou a respiração sobressaltada do rapaz, o desespero de seus olhos cegos pela escuridão, a força um pouco exagerada com que apertava o corpo ensangüentado da mãe como se pudesse segurar seu último fio de vida com suas próprias mãos.

Sirius pareceu perceber a distração de Snape, aproveitando a oportunidade para se transformar em cachorro. Aquele movimento pareceu deixar a sombra um pouco confusa, deixando Sirius livre pra saltar na direção de seu oponente.

Quando Snape se deu conta do que estava acontecendo já era tarde demais. Sirius havia se materializado na sua frente e suas garras procuraram seu pescoço, sem lhe dar qualquer tempo de reagir. O Lasombra deu um passo para trás, já com as garras de Black o envolvendo, perdendo o equilíbrio ao tropeçar de costas no degrau do fosso.

Harry descobriu a saída do salão no mesmo segundo em que os dois vampiros caíram no fosso, em meio a gritos. Voldemort olhou os dois desaparecerem sem conter um sorriso de satisfação.

- Então é assim que a Ponte da Lua **(2)** funciona... - o Tzimisce concluiu, finalmente dando as costas e deixando o salão, vitorioso.

* * *

Harry não tinha se dado conta da trilha de sangue que se formava enquanto andava na direção da saída da capela, nem que sua mãe já não respirava e que sua face havia adquirido uma palidez semelhante àquela que Sirius costumava ostentar. 

Tudo que parecia importar pra ele naquele momento era alcançar James. Sabia que seu pai era poderoso e que cuidaria de tudo. Com certeza conseguiria curar Lilly daqueles ferimentos sem muitas dificuldades.

Suas pernas tremeram enquanto ele descia as escadarias que o separavam da entrada principal da capela, apertando com firmeza o corpo inerte de Lilly em seus braços, não se permitindo fraquejar. Havia conseguido sair do salão graças a ajuda de Sirius e de seu protetor invisível, agora tudo que ele tinha de fazer era girar a maçaneta da porta que o separava do mundo exterior.

Então ele simplesmente escancarou a porta, sentindo o peito leve ao fazer isso.

Mortos.

Mortos.

Mortos.

Não importava pra qual lado Harry olhasse, tudo que via eram corpos.

Corpos dos magos que tinham sido sua família durante todos aqueles anos.

Corpos dos Adormecidos, que serviram de banquete aos Vampiros vitoriosos. Homens, mulheres e crianças, ainda amarrados por cordas e com expressões de absoluto terror gravadas em seus rostos sem vida.

Corpos queimados de carniçais e corpos se desfazendo em cinzas dos vampiros mais fracos que não sobreviveram à batalha.

Odiáveis corpos que andam de vampiros totalmente à vontade em meio a toda aquela carnificina.

O corpo de seu pai, abandonado, misturado àqueles que tinham sido seus companheiros até o último segundo.

De repente, Harry finalmente se deu conta de que havia um cadáver em seus braços; de repente ele pôde ouvir os lamentos das almas dos inocentes enquanto deixavam seus corpos sofridos e subiam em direção aos céus; de repente ele sentia a presença de cada criatura viva do mundo; de repente ele sentia seus próprios órgãos internos trabalhando para mantê-lo vivo; de repente sentia seu sangue correndo nas veias e suas células se multiplicando; de repente ele via cores e formas que antes lhe eram desconhecidas; de repente ele podia ver sua mãe andando na direção de seu pai com as mãos estendidas e sorridente.

_De repente, ele entendeu._

_Um par de asas se abriu em suas costas e ele gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões, abrindo os olhos da alma para o verdadeiro mundo. _

_Os vampiros não puderam fazer nada além de virar-se na direção de Harry, assustados com o brilho intenso das enormes asas, forte o suficiente para transformar a noite em dia. _

_Aos gritos, as criaturas da noite pereceram rapidamente. A carne derretendo, os músculos explodindo e o sangue evaporando, formando uma nuvem mal cheirosa. Harry então voltou-se, seus olhos se comprimindo de ódio ao localizar a presença daquele que havia provocado todo o seu sofrimento. _

_Voldemort, que até então apenas observava o despertar de Harry, também fora surpreendido com aquele par de asas fulgurante como o Sol e, antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta, tanto sua pele quanto seus músculos haviam sido totalmente derretidos, até restar apenas os ossos._

_Voldemort andou na sua direção com alguma dificuldade, mas Harry podia ver bem mais do que um simples esqueleto. Ele via duas almas aprisionadas dentro de um corpo imortal. _

_- Você pode ver agora, não? - o vampiro falou enquanto se aproximava, indiferente à dor - Pode ver o que seu pai viu._

_Uma chuva diferente começou a despencar quando vampiro e mago ficaram frente a frente. O sangue caiu em gotas grossas, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se dar conta do fenômeno. _

_- Você não pode nos matar. Ninguém pode. - Voldemort falou, tranqüilo - Sabe disso. Somos imortais. **Somos** invencíveis._

_Harry não respondeu. Apenas observou o corpo do vampiro recuperar sua forma lentamente, músculos e pele se regenerando. _

_O Tzimisce se aproximou ainda mais, sem deixar de olhar seu inimigo nos olhos por um segundo, nem demonstrar qualquer sinal de dor._

_- Mesmo que você seja o mago mais poderoso do mundo... Mesmo que **nos** transforme em pó centenas de vezes, ainda assim **nós** voltaremos. _

_Harry se ajoelhou no chão enlameado, ainda segurando Lilly em seus braços, incapaz de fazer com que sua realidade se sobrepusesse ao poder daquele vampiro, mas ainda sim, ciente de que Voldemort estava enganado e que havia sim uma única maneira de derrotá-lo._

_Harry estava preparado pra pagar o preço que seu pai escolhera não pagar. _

_Voldemort interpretou erradamente aquele gesto como uma rendição, seus dedos procurando o queixo do vampiro, levantando seu rosto para, só então, deslizarem até a testa, usando sua vicissitude para marcar a pele do mago com o polegar, produzindo um estranho desenho em forma de raio._

_- Você é meu. - Voldemort disse, virando seu rosto com gentileza enquanto se inclinava na direção do seu pescoço exposto. _

_Harry cerrou os dentes quando as presas do vampiro se enterraram em sua carne_** (3)**.

* * *

Harry nunca mais se esqueceria da dor. 

Apesar das décadas seguintes ao abraço terem sido repletas de torturas, nada poderia chegar perto da dor que sentira ao despertar da morte, revivido pela _vitae_ de seu mestre, suas asas recém-nascidas queimando até ficarem negras e se despedaçarem.

Seu avatar tinha encontrado a morte no dia do seu nascimento e ele não fizera nada para impedir.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar aquelas lembranças dos minutos em que fora capaz de ver o mundo como ele realmente era, para logo depois voltar a enxergá-lo com os olhos poderosos, mas mesmo assim, cegos, de um vampiro.

- Estamos quase chegando. - a voz de Cedric chamou sua atenção e ele tratou de deixar o passado de lado para ouvir a conversa daqueles vampiros.

Desde o começo da viagem, Harry tivera o cuidado de seguir o grupo de longe, mas com os olhos e ouvidos sempre muito atentos a qualquer movimento que faziam.

- Não poderemos atacar hoje. - a voz de Fleur se fez ouvir - Está quase amanhecendo.

- Talvez não possamos esperar até o próximo anoitecer... - Cedric meditou

- Vai ver já está até morto. E estejamos perdendo o nosso tempo nesse buraco. - Krum opinou.

- De qualquer forma... o que precisamos fazer é nos certificar. - Cedric continuou - Precisamos planejar o nosso ataque com cautela e...

- Sugiro que não percamos mais tempo com seus planos que nunca dão certo. - Krum interrompeu Cedric, fazendo uma ruga de insatisfação surgir em sua testa.

- Meus planos já te salvaram a pele algumas vezes, se é que não se lembra...

- Salvaram a minha pele sem necessidade... - Krum resmungou, desconfortável.

- Por favor, meninos... não comecem a discutir... - Fleur pediu, ao ver os dois vampiros se encarando - Temos outros problemas muito mais delicados para resolver, como por exemplo...

- Como por exemplo... - Krum repetiu ao vê-la fazer uma irritante pausa em seu discurso.

- Como por exemplo, o quê fazer com um certo vampirinho que vem nos seguindo desde o começo da viagem... - Fleur completou sua fala com um sorriso.

- Você tem razão... - Cedric passou a mão pelo queixo, parecendo ponderar sobre a questão.

- Ei, garoto! Saia logo daí. Gosto de falar com os outros olhando na cara. - Krum falou num tom um pouco mais alto, não dando a Cedric a chance de pensar em alguma abordagem mais eficiente.

Em alguns minutos, Harry surgiu do meio das folhagens da floresta, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como perceberam?

Krum deu uma gargalhada.

- Ora, garoto... você pode ser do Sabá e tudo mais... mas perto da gente não passa de um bebê de fraldas.

- Não é a toa que somos considerados os melhores dos nossos clãs... - Fleur comentou, estufando o peito de orgulho.

- Sabemos desde o princípio que você estava nos seguindo. - Cedric explicou, paciente.

- E por que não fizeram nada? - Harry quis saber.

- Se você quer morrer mais cedo isso não é bem da nossa conta, não acha? - Krum foi direto.

- Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tempo provocando uma briga pra te persuadir a não nos seguir...

- Além do mais, você é bonitinho demais pra morrer. - Fleur comentou, provocando um grunhido impaciente no vampiro Brujah.

- Quer dizer que não tem problema se eu me juntar a vocês? - Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

- Claro que tem problema. - Cedric foi direto - Ou você acha que é fácil bancar a babá de um neófito?

- Ora, que gentil... - Harry resmungou, mas foi sumariamente ignorado pelos demais.

- A propósito, acabei de bolar um plano. - Cedric continuou.

- Ah, não... - Krum resmungou.

- Fleur, você irá na frente e verificará qual é a situação do local. Eu garantirei um refúgio seguro.

- Certo. - Fleur respondeu, correndo na frente dos demais com uma velocidade espantosa assim que Cedric terminou a frase.

Só então Cedric olhou para Krum, mas ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, se limitou a sorrir.

- Está bem, seu sabe-tudo... Eu já sei perfeitamente que vou me ferrar. Eu sempre me ferro quando você faz essa cara. O que eu vou ter que fazer?

Cedric apenas apontou pra Harry, fazendo força pra não gargalhar da cara péssima do outro.

- Ah, não! De jeito nenhum!

- Ele é todo seu.

- Diggory! Você sabe o quanto eu detesto crianças! - o vampiro pareceu ficar ainda mais forte e corpulento quando esticou o corpo pra enfrentar o Tremere, que por sua vez não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com a insatisfação do outro.

Harry precisou de toda a sua força de vontade pra mostrar pra aqueles dois o que uma criança era capaz de fazer, mas no final, tudo o que fez foi falar.

- Agradeço a preocupação. Dispenso também. Principalmente porque sei que sou muito mais forte do que todos vocês.

- Humm... o cara tem bolas... - Krum comentou, parecendo satisfeito com a reação orgulhosa de Harry.

- Só espero que aqueles lupinos não as comam... - Cedric comentou, mordaz.

- Se eles fizerem isso, tudo que precisarei fazer será criar novas. - Harry respondeu - Aliás, estou à disposição caso venha a precisar...

Krum irrompeu imediatamente numa gostosa gargalhada ao ver a expressão de Cedric se fechar.

- Gostei de você, garoto. - O Brujah bateu com tanta força em suas costas que Harry se desequilibrou - Aceito ser sua babá. Vamos caçar uns lupinos hoje.

Cedric se limitou a soltar um suspiro conformado antes de dar as costas aos dois para tratar da questão do refúgio.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Fleur retornasse, trazendo notícias nada animadoras consigo.

- A má notícia é que é uma alcatéia bem numerosa. - ela comentou - A notícia pior ainda é que eles estão presos num poço, a mercê da luz do Sol.

Harry endireitou o corpo ao ouvir aquilo.

- Então precisamos agir agora mesmo! - falou.

- Vamos com calma. Faltam menos de quarenta minutos pro Sol nascer. - Cedric ponderou.

- Não podemos ter calma se não quisermos resgatar cinzas de Gangrel. - Krum retorquiu.

- Eu sei disso... - Cedric teve que conter a impaciência - Agora, se puderem ouvir o meu plano com atenção, saberão como resgatar Sirius em dez minutos.

* * *

Remus não conseguira encontrar uma oportunidade para escapar daquele lugar, por mais que sua mente trabalhasse sem parar em busca de uma solução. A apatia de Sirius parecia ser um fator agravante. Perdido em lembranças ruins e parecendo assombrado pelo simples fato de estar preso, Sirius apenas se deixava ficar em seus braços, apático. 

Porém, poucos minutos antes do amanhecer, seus ouvidos perceberam uma agitação de passos apressados e após algum tempo, resolveu que não perderia nada em perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Ei! PODERIA ME DIZER QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA, POR FAVOR! - Remus gritou, mas não recebeu qualquer resposta, além de um muxoxo mal humorado de Sirius.

- EIIIIII! - Remus insistiu.

Mais algumas insistências e a cabeça de Tonks surgiu, tímida, entre as grades.

- Sentiram cheiro de vampiros na proximidade. - ela explicou - Estão organizando um ataque.

- Tonks! - Remus sorriu largo ao ouvir a voz de sua amiga de infância depois de tantos anos.

- Eu vou ficar de guarda agora. - ela falou e afastou-se sem retribuir o sorriso do lupino.

Remus sentiu-se animado pela primeira vez na noite. Saber que o grupo de resgate enviado por Dumbledore estava por perto o enchia de esperanças, mesmo que sentisse o Sol se aproximar perigosamente.

- Sirius... nós vamos sair daqui. - ele falou para o vampiro, acariciando seus cabelos sujos de sangue - Agüente só mais um pouco...

_Continua..._

* * *

**(1)** Vale a pena explicar que os olhos de um vampiro são muito mais poderosos do que um humano comum. Sendo assim, a escuridão provocada por Snape era densa o suficiente para cegar Harry totalmente, mas ainda não era capaz de afetar a visão de um vampiro. 

**(2)** Ponte da Lua – A Ponte da Lua é um portal. Segundo o livro de Lobisomem, ela une dois caerns (locais de energia). Eu fiz várias adaptações pra ela na minha história, a começar pela forma, que foi totalmente inventada por mim. Além disso, eu aumentei um pouco a capacidade de alcance da Ponte. Também ignorei por completo qualquer ritual pra abrir a Ponte de Lua e, apesar desse ser um termo lupino, não tive o menor pudor de utilizá-lo. Enfim, eu utilizei a Ponte da forma que eu bem entendi, sem me preocupar muito com regras. Encurtando o assunto, a Ponte da Lua é um local poderoso, capaz de transportar pessoas, ok?

**(3)** Eu falei superficialmente sobre o Abraço antes, mas creio que chegou a hora de ser um pouco mais específica. Esta técnica que visa criar um novo vampiro é simples. Primeiro o mestre suga todo o sangue de sua futura cria até provocar sua morte. Logo após, ele cede um pouco de suas _vitae_ para ela. Então, a cria abrirá novamente os olhos e experimentará o êxtase de ser um vampiro. Todas as sensações visuais, olfativas, auditivas e táteis são multiplicadas. O vampiro ouve sons e vê cores que como humano era incapaz de perceber. É uma sensação inédita e maravilhosa.

Porém, o mesmo não acontece quando um Mago é abraçado. Pra começar, seu avatar é totalmente destruído e ele perde todos os seus poderes mágikos. Além disso, o abraço pode ser doloroso a ponto de deixá-lo insano, ou mesmo matá-lo. Alguns entram numa depressão tão profunda logo após o abraço que acabam se entregando a um estado letárgico, ou mesmo morrendo de tanta tristeza.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**autora: Yoko Hiyama**

**beta: Bela-Chan**

Snape precisou de alguns segundos pra se dar conta do que havia acontecido. Olhou em volta e viu que não estava mais no salão de rituais, mas sim num lago enfurnado no meio de uma floresta desconhecida. Ao seu lado, nada mais do que um gigantesco baú e também aquele amaldiçoado vampiro que, como ele, também tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quando seus olhos bateram em Sirius, Snape sentiu seu corpo ser tomando por uma onda de ódio profunda, finalmente percebendo que, graças a ele, tinha perdido qualquer possibilidade de proteger Harry. E por mais que Voldemort houvesse dado sua palavra de que não tocaria nele, o Lasombra tinha visto com seus próprios olhos o interesse vívido do Arcebispo em Potter.

Snape conhecia como ninguém aquele olhar. Ele próprio alertara o antigo Arcebispo a respeito, muitos anos atrás. Mas fora em vão. Aquele ancião poderoso acabara pagando com sua imortalidade por ser cego demais pra perceber as verdadeiras intenções de sua criança. E quando o viu dirigir exatamente o mesmo olhar cheio de cobiça a Harry, Snape soube imediatamente que ele precisaria de toda a sua proteção e que, mesmo ela, talvez não fosse suficiente.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, aquele maldito Gangrel o pegara de surpresa e os dois caído juntos naquele amaldiçoado fosso. E pelo que parecia, estavam longe do local da batalha, sem a possibilidade de retornar.

Os dedos de Snape se fecharam e ele trincou os dentes, deixando o ódio percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo como uma torrente. Esta noite ele libertaria a besta aprisionada dentro de si a tanto custo.

Com a alma tomada por nada mais do que o sentimento de vingança, Snape fez a escuridão em seu interior se expandir, rompendo as fronteiras de seu próprio corpo para tomar todo o espaço a sua volta. Uma escuridão densa e viscosa invadiu as imediações do lago, apagando até mesmo a luz da Lua. Sirius lutou contra a sensação desagradável que aquela penumbra lhe causou, tentando concentrar seus sentidos no ataque que certamente viria.

Até mesmo os sons pareciam se apagar frente ao poder daquele vampiro. Sirius imediatamente se deu conta da força de seu oponente quando a escuridão a sua volta se tornou tão densa e opressiva que mesmo seus olhos poderosos de vampiro não eram mais capazes de distinguir mais do que um vulto, andando perigosamente na sua direção. Black então se levantou, percebendo sua desvantagem e tentando afastar-se do inimigo. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ouviu um grunhido abafado e em seguida uma pancada certeira em seu rosto que o fez voar alguns metros antes de mergulhar dolorosamente nas águas mais profundas do lago. O Gangrel tentou levantar-se novamente, mas Snape mais uma vez foi mais rápido do que ele, empurrando com força a cabeça de Sirius contra o cascalho que cobria o fundo do lago.

Sem que Sirius pudesse fazer qualquer coisa pra impedir, as mãos de Snape o arrastaram pela cabeça até a borda do lago, com uma rapidez tão formidável que o vampiro sentiu as pedras cortarem seu rosto como se fossem facas afiadas. Foi somente quando alcançou a borda do lago que o Lasombra o levantou pelos cabelos, batendo sua testa repetidas vezes contra uma enorme pedra suja de musgo com tanta força que o Gangrel sentiu que sua cabeça ia estourar se não fizesse alguma coisa rapidamente.

Então, ele fez crescer suas garras, tornando-as o mais afiadas e poderosas que podia, para então, com um movimento ágil, esticar os braços na direção do Lasombra e acertar-lhe um corte que sabia que tinha sido profundo apesar de não poder ver, na tentativa de afastá-lo pelo menos por alguns segundos. Mas Snape não era mais capaz de sentir dor. Ele não era capaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa além de ódio.

Sirius tentou atingi-lo novamente, mas suas garras atravessaram o nada. Snape então o chutou, fazendo seu corpo rolar pelas pedras. Sirius gritou e se retorceu de dor quando um dos pés de Snape se afundou em sua omoplata, esmigalhando-a sem qualquer dificuldade. As garras do Gangrel se afundaram na perna de Snape, fazendo de tudo pra afastá-la, sem sucesso. Snape então completou o serviço dando três dolorosos pisões em seu peito e só então se curvou na direção do Gangrel, pressionando a palma da mão contra seus olhos com força suficiente para afundá-los.

Sirius deu um grunhido exasperado, mais uma vez golpeando Snape inutilmente com suas garras. Por mais que se debatesse, o vampiro não conseguia se livrar da mão que cobria impiedosamente seus olhos.

Só então a boca do Lasombra desceu até a ouvido de Black, os lábios quase encostando no lóbulo de sua orelha como se quisesse se certificar de que seria muito bem ouvido.

- Não, eu não vou te matar... - ele falou num sussurro sombrio, fazendo Sirius se contorcer de asco.

Confuso, o vampiro ouviu o Lasombra proferir algumas frases numa língua desconhecida e sombria, não parecendo sentir dor alguma quando suas garras desenvolvidas se afundaram em seus ombros.

Sirius sentiu uma dor aguda invadir seus olhos, e se debateu violentamente, sem conseguir se livrar das mãos que o aprisionavam. Um grito terrível se fez ouvir quando a dor tornou-se ainda mais forte, e era como se seus olhos estivessem sendo consumidos pelo fogo.

- Em nome de todos os demônios, Sirius Black, eu te amaldiçôo. - Snape adicionou, indiferente ao desespero do outro. - E eu saberei retribuir generosamente o que me fez na noite de hoje.

Dizendo isso, ele finalmente se afastou do Gangrel, dando as costas pra ele com a intenção de resgatar o baú esquecido no meio do lago.

--------------------------

O plano de Cedric era simples e direto. Nada mais do que uma ação coordenada, em que cada segundo era fundamental. Cedric e Fleur iriam na frente e teriam a missão de resgatar Sirius. Krum seria o backup com a função de evitar que algum lobisomem os impedissem de concluir a tarefa a tempo. Quanto a Harry, bem que Cedric tentou convencê-lo de que aguardar os demais no refúgio produzido pelo Tremere era algo importante, mas felizmente o Tzimisce não precisou insistir muito para acabar sendo novamente empurrado pra cima de Krum.

- Tente não me atrapalhar muito. - Krum resmungou com seu jeito naturalmente ameaçador e sacou duas pistolas enormes com satisfação - Vamos logo. Começamos cedo, acabamos cedo.

O grupo então correu pela floresta, Cedric e Fleur na frente, Harry e Krum um pouco mais afastados. Fleur parecia voar, tamanha era a velocidade com que avançava, desviando habilmente de obstáculos enquanto corria, e Cedric a acompanhava de perto. Nenhum dos dois parecia se preocupar muito em ser surpreendido. Era como se confiassem plenamente na proteção que Krum lhes daria. Harry reparou nisso e começou a entender que aqueles três formavam uma equipe realmente poderosa.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, vencidos sem muita dificuldade, Fleur finalmente diminuiu a velocidade ao se ver suficientemente próxima do local onde Sirius era mantido preso. Os demais acompanharam seus movimentos.

Cedric e Fleur olharam em volta, se surpreendendo ao ver que o local estava totalmente deserto. Era quase como uma pequena vila, onde casinhas rústicas circundavam um grande espaço de terra batida. No centro uma fogueira ainda crepitava e, um pouco mais distante, o poço seco em que Sirius estava aprisionado.

Fleur franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que o mesmo poço que há poucos minutos parecia muito bem vigiado, tinha sido deixado totalmente desguarnecido pelos lobisomens, como num convite para que eles se atrevessem a resgatar os prisioneiros.

- Muito estranho... - Cedric comentou ao ver aquele clima de total abandono.

- Eu concordo, mas... se não dermos início ao resgate agora...

A hesitação dos dois fez com que Krum e Harry os alcançassem, e a expressão do Brujah deixava clara a sua insatisfação.

- Posso saber o que vocês estão esperando? - o vampiro bufou - Andem logo ou vamos virar churrasco!

- Pode ser uma armadilha.

- Foda-se! Pior pra eles se for. - Krum respondeu, engatilhando as armas sem se preocupar muito em fazer silêncio.

Cedric balançou a cabeça, conformado, antes de começar a correr na direção do poço, seguido de uma Fleur meio atrapalhada. Enquanto corria, as mãos do Tremere se movimentaram, num comando sutil para que as plantas rasteiras que cercavam o local. Os galhos responderem imediatamente, crescendo numa velocidade anormal e criando espinhos, avançando pelo chão com a mesma rapidez que o vampiro.

Os dois pararam em frente ao poço escuro, arrancando juntos as barras que o cobriam, ao mesmo tempo em que as plantas desciam pelo buraco.

- Sirius! - a voz de Cedric se fez ouvir, ecoando pelas paredes de pedra - Vimos te resgatar.

O Gangrel simplesmente olhou pra cima, parecendo um pouco desnorteado. Havia outra pessoa junto dele, que, Cedric logo reparou, de jeito nenhum era um vampiro como eles. O homem falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sirius, que pareceu assentir. Nesse curto intervalo, as plantas finalmente encontraram seu alvo, começando a se enroscar nos braços e tronco do vampiro.

Sirius soltou um queixume assim que sentiu que seu corpo começava a ser içado pra longe de Remus, que logo se transformou num lamento alto.

- Está doendo? - Cedric perguntou, interpretando as queixas de Sirius erradamente - Agüente só mais um pouco.

Em resposta, as garras de Sirius se prenderam na pedra e ele estendeu a mão na direção de Remus.

- Sirius... - Remus falou baixo ao perceber a preocupação - estou acorrentado a você, lembra?

Mas o Gangrel não pareceu ouvir, ficando satisfeito somente quando Remus tomou a sua mão e os dois foram levantados juntos dali. Quando finalmente alcançaram a boca do poço, Cedric e Fleur estenderam a mão para ajudá-los a sair dali. Sirius mal conseguia se manter de pé de tanta fraqueza, e Remus não estava em melhores situações.

- Vamos embora daqui. - Fleur falou apressada, enquanto os mesmos arbustos que antes içaram os dois agora ajudavam Cedric a quebrar a corrente que os prendia.

- Melhor carregarmos eles. - Cedric comentou, já tentando puxar Sirius pro seu colo, arrancando mais um gemido de protesto.

- Está tudo bem... - Remus sussurrou em seu ouvido, acalmando o vampiro - Transforme-se em cão e vamos sair daqui.

Sirius obedeceu imediatamente, permitindo que Cedric o levasse.

- Eu posso ir sozinho, obrigado - Remus assegurou ao ver que Fleur pretendia fazer o mesmo que ele. A Toreador então se limitou a dar de ombros antes de seguir Cedric.

Remus não pôde deixar de olhar em volta, reconhecendo poucas coisas da época em que era aceito naquele lugar. Mas essa observação não demorou mais do que alguns meros segundos porque logo seus olhos foram atraídos por uma figura muito conhecida.

Tonks estava escondida atrás das árvores, de uma posição que privilegiada, que permitiria um ataque surpresa perfeito caso fosse de sua vontade. Mas ao contrário de todas as expectativas, a lupina não fizera qualquer movimento.

A palma de sua mão delicada se encostou no tronco de árvore e ela saiu de se esconderijo por alguns segundos, olhando fixamente pra Remus. Seu rosto magro e abatido deixava claro o quanto os últimos dias estavam sendo difíceis.

Os lábios de Remus se moveram, num agradecimento mudo, arrancando um sorriso tímido de seus lábios. Lupin então deu as costas pra sua amiga de infância, começando a correr atrás do grupo de vampiros.

O primeiro tiro só ressoou quando os quatro voltaram a se embrenhar na floresta.

-----------------------

- Krum! - Harry alertou o outro vampiro ao perceber que eles estavam sendo cercados por todos os lados.

O Brujah porém, não parecia nem um pouco assustado.

- Krum! - Harry repetiu, duvidando que o outro tivesse percebido a gravidade da situação - Eles nos pegaram.

- Fica na sua, bebê. - Krum finalmente se dignou a dizer alguma coisa, embora não fosse bem o que Harry esperasse como resposta.

O Brujah mirou e esperou por alguns segundos, imóvel. Harry não disse nada, limitando-se a observar.

- Anda logo, idiota... - o vampiro deixou escapar entre os dentes ao ver o companheiro ajudar os dois a sair do poço, logo depois carregando Sirius em seus braços pra longe dali.

Os lobos começaram a surgir de seus esconderijos exatamente quando Cedric e os demais alcançaram a floresta, passos sorrateiros como os de predadores a espreita de suas presas. Mas antes que pudessem engendrar um ataque, Krum estourou a cabeça do primeiro deles com uma bala de prata certeira.

O ganido do lupino produziu um efeito pior do que um grito de guerra nos demais que, esquecendo-se temporariamente de seguir Cedric, dispararam na direção de Krum e Harry.

Os caninos do Tzimisce se atiçarem e ele soltou um grunhido hostil, demonstrando que estava preparado para lutar, mas Krum se limitou a distribuir mais uns dois ou três tiros, antes de dar as costas e puxá-lo pelo braço:

- Corre, porra! - o Brujah gritou e Harry daria uma risada se não tivesse que se concentrar em salvar a própria pele.

Correram o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentaram pela floresta, enquanto Krum vez ou outra virava o tronco para atirar em algum lupino que chegasse mais próximo. Harry podia ver o grupo de Cedric um pouco mais adiante, também correndo contra o tempo para alcançar o refúgio.

O Tzimisce podia sentir a proximidade ameaçadora do Sol enquanto fugia daqueles animais, seus sentidos começando a se entorpecer pelo sono. Mas nem pensava na possibilidade de sequer diminuir o ritmo alucinante com que fugiam daqueles lupinos. Percorreram mais alguns metros no mesmo ritmo até que Harry viu Cedric e Fleur se atirando num buraco no meio de algumas pedras, seguidos de perto por Remus. Então ele apressou ainda mais o passo, disposto a alcançá-los o mais rapidamente possível, mas se conteve quando percebeu que Krum havia ficado pra trás.

O Brujah estava parado, de costas, suas pistolas disparando freneticamente contra qualquer lupino que se aproximasse.

- Não pare! - Krum gritou ao perceber que Harry não se movia, enquanto recarregava as pistolas rapidamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, decidido a ficar, mas reconsiderou quando uma das pistolas de Krum foi apontada na sua direção.

- Continue a correr antes que eu abra um buraco na sua cabeça! - Krum repetiu, irritado.

Harry soltou um resmungo de indignação.

- Eu vou voltar com ajuda! - ele finalmente falou antes de seguir em frente, correndo com todas as suas forças para se atirar entre as pedras mais adiante.

O refúgio criado por Cedric era pouco mais do que um buraco cavado na terra, grande o suficiente para abrigar a todos eles sem qualquer conforto. Era bastante escuro e vários arbustos se entrelaçavam para protegê-los do mundo exterior. Bom para pelo menos passar o dia.

- Você esta bem, Harry? - Fleur perguntou, assim que o Tzimisce escorregou pra dentro.

O vampiro olhou em volta, primeiro para Cedric, ocupado em usar seu sangue para criar uma barreira de proteção em volta do local e, logo depois, verificou que Sirius dormia nos braços de um desconhecido que, pelo cheiro, adivinhou ser o lobisomem que o Gangrel viera buscar a mando de Dumbledore.

- Eu estou bem, mas Krum... - Harry começou a falar.

- Ele sabe se virar. - Fleur o interrompeu, cortando-o antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar a frase.

- Mas já vai amanhecer! - Harry respondeu, indignado com a tranqüilidade da Toreador - Vocês não vão ajudar?

- Krum sempre ajuda, nunca é ajudado... - foi a vez de Cedric responder.

- Tem dezenas de lobisomens furiosos lá fora! - Harry gritou, tentando mostrar aos demais que as coisas não eram tão simples quanto pareciam, mas sem o menor sucesso. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a ajudar.

- Ótimo! - Harry falou e num salto ágil, segurou-se nos arbustos que envolviam o refúgio, usando-os para subir novamente em direção a saída.

- Aonde você vai, garoto? - Fleur perguntou ao vê-lo saltar pra fora.

- Vou voltar e ajudar Krum.

- Espere! Nós já dissemos que ele não precisa de ajuda! - Cedric alertou, mas não obteve qualquer resposta. Harry já correra pra fora, sentindo seus membros latejarem pela fraqueza causada pela proximidade do Sol. Quando retornou ao local da batalha, viu Krum totalmente cercado pelos lupinos, atirando pra todos os lados, furiosamente.

- Morra! Morra! Morra! - ele repetia a cada tiro. Parecia alucinado, seus olhos arregalados e a boca aberta num sorriso franco de prazer enquanto atirava, só parando pra recarregar as armas com extrema habilidade.

Harry viu um dos lobos saltar na direção do Brujah, mas antes que ele pudesse alcançar o vampiro, o Tzimisce se atirou na frente, dando três passos pra trás ao sentir o impacto da mandíbula do enorme lupino em seu braço.

- Por que você voltou, idiota! - Krum o recepcionou calorosamente, virando o tronco para atirar no lobo que o atingira, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava mais dois com os tiros da outra pistola, impedindo-os de saltar na sua direção.

Harry contorceu os lábios, suas mãos puxando o couro peludo do animal, surpreendido com o fato de que nem a bala de Krum, nem a dor lancinante de ter a pele arrancada eram suficientes para fazer o lobo afrouxar os dentes.

- Se quer tanto morder meu braço... - Harry falou, apertando a mandíbula do lobo, fazendo com que seus dentes cortassem sua carne - Então fique com ele!

O Brujah deu uma risada ao ver o lobo ser atirado pra longe, desabando no chão, ainda com o braço de Harry entre os dentes.

- Você é maluco!

- Obrigado! - Harry falou antes de desviar o corpo, usando sua outra mão para empurrar outro lobo contra o chão esmigalhando suas costelas com o pé. Os lobos responderam ainda mais furiosamente do que antes. Harry sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão ao ser surpreendido por uma patada mais violenta, mas recuperou-se a tempo de não ter sua garganta perfurada, suas mãos puxando a pele de outro lobo antes de atirá-lo longe.

Mas antes que pudesse retribuir uma nova tentativa de ataque, Harry foi forçado a retroceder alguns passos, ao perceber que os lupinos avançavam perigosamente em direção aos dois, e que nem mesmo as balas de Krum conseguiam detê-los. O Tzimisce então ouviu passos atrás de si, percebendo que o cerco havia finalmente sido fechado e que não haveria mais como escapar dali até que todos aqueles lobos fossem totalmente derrotados.

Foi nesse momento que uma escuridão se formou, tomando o local com seus tentáculos, confundindo os lupinos ao perceberem que seus uivos saíam abafados e que o ar não chegava a seus pulmões.

Mas antes que Harry tivesse a oportunidade de olhar em volta, em busca da fonte daquele imenso poder, sentiu os braços do outro vampiro o puxarem com violência, levantando-o do chão como se fosse um boneco.

Krum empurrou os lobisomens que barravam a passagem, que não foram capazes de oferecer qualquer resistência imediata, correndo para o local onde Cedric e os demais se encontravam e pulando com agilidade em direção ao rochedo, levando Harry debaixo do braço.

Foi só aí que o Tzimisce se deu conta de que os primeiros raios de Sol ameaçavam surgir, o céu começando a clarear. Sabia que estavam muito próximos do esconderijo, mas não conseguia enxergar, fechando os olhos para evitar a claridade. Krum por sua vez se jogou ao chão, mantendo Harry embaixo de si e protegendo-o com o próprio corpo dos primeiros raios de Sol.

- Arght! - Krum trincou os dentes, sentindo sua pele queimar enquanto tentava se arrastar em direção ao refúgio, ainda segurando Harry firmemente.

Os dois tatearam o chão, avançando o mais rápido que podiam, vencendo os últimos metros até finalmente alcançarem o esconderijo com muita dificuldade. Krum então empurrou Harry pra baixo sem a menor gentileza, seguindo-o, segundos antes de Cedric vedar por completo o buraco.

- Você está bem, garoto? - Cedric perguntou a Harry, ao vê-lo num estado deplorável, sem um dos braços e com algumas queimaduras nas laterais do corpo.

- Acho que sim... - Harry falou, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos - Mas Krum...

- Já te disse que não precisa se preocupar com Krum. - Cedric o interrompeu, olhando na direção do Brujah e dando um sorriso ao vê-lo dormindo sentado, praticamente na mesma posição que havia caído ao deslizar pra dentro do refúgio - Bem, descanse... Temos um longo caminho de volta amanhã.

Harry obedeceu imediatamente.

Continua...

------------------------------

Notas da autora: Peço mil desculpas pela demora na atualização e também por não ter respondido os comentários. Tanto eu quanto a minha beta estamos tendo um mês difícil. Ela por conta do trabalho e eu por causa do Exame da Ordem. Ainda deu tempo de acertar esse capítulo, mas, infelizmente, só vamos retomar o ritmo normal de atualização depois da minha prova. Peço só um pouquinho de paciência até lá.

Quero que saibam também que a demora nas respostas não é de jeito nenhum descaso com as reviews que vocês escrevem. Como qualquer escritora, eu fico muito feliz em saber que tem gente lendo e gostando do que eu escrevo. Mas prometo que eu coloco as reviews em dia assim que eu me livrar desssa prova má: (


End file.
